DEPRAVACION
by geme1
Summary: En un mundo casi en extinción, donde criaturas mutaban de un virus que se salio de control, una mujer peleaba de manera valiente aliada a un antiguo enemigo, Alice peleaba de manera eficaz cuando en uno de esos monstruos un pájaro negro salio y varios le siguieron... consumiéndola por completo y arrastrándola al llamado de una orden oscura.
1. NEGRO 1

Bien dejare este capítulo, el inicio de una nueva historia…espero que les guste, donde una mujer fuerte se aventura en una tierra llena de Rukh.

Me inspire de repente al empezar a leer de nuevo el manga que tenía olvidado, aun impactada del final del capítulo 276, pero bueno.

Adelante…

xxxxxXXXXXXX

NEGRO 1: ALICE

Fuego, caos y destrucción se divisaba delante de Alice, ahí la mujer posaba de manera amenazante conforme las criaturas eran asesinadas con crueldad, vestida de un traje negro lleno de hebillas y pegado a su figura atlética pero esbelta, botas amenazantes con manchas de sangre por su uso, además que traía armas largas y otras tantas guardadas.

Su cabello corto se revoloteaba conforme mas actividad tenia, el antes enemigo ahora fungía como un aliado al ver la extinción humana a manos de su propio experimento salido de control, tantas cosas habían pasado durante este tiempo que era imposible para ella tener paz, aunque sabia que esta palabra no sabría como lo tomaría, mas sabiendo que ese tipo de actividad era común en ella.

Fue cuando un gran monstruo se alzo delante, tan imponente y amenazador como ninguna mutación antes vista, esta era diferente, varias manos salían de manera grotesca conforme se acercaba para atacarla, en un salto maestro se posiciono en la parte alta de esta, descargando su arma al momento de caer la bestia conforme la muerte se hacia presente.

Sin embargo algo había ahí, lo noto al instante que una paloma negra salió de esta y de inmediato varias le siguieron –Que demonios-gruño para si misma al verse envuelta, la oscuridad se hizo presente al igual que extrañas voces que empezaron a consumirla….dejándola solo en silencio.

Cuando por fin pudo divisar algo de luz una figura alta y de extrañas vestimentas se erguía con un gesto deformado con malicia –Bienvenida mi regalo…oh! Padre ha sido tan benévolo a traerme algo tan peculiar y oscuro- se tapo la boca con una sonrisa torcida, mientras miraba lentamente –Aunque tus ropas debemos hacer algo…querida-esto ultimo lo arrastro.

-Quien eres tu- dijo con frialdad Alice conforme se ponía de pie, era mas alta que la figura delante, rodeada de extraños hombres con un rostro cubierto, fue cuando diviso un extraño circulo bajo de ella -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas donde debes estar…querida-esto ultimo le hizo ganarse una extraña arma en su cabeza, con una mirada inexpresiva y sin titubeo.

-No soy querida- gruño para si misma cuando decisión que no se quedaría mas tiempo en ese lugar, extrañas palomas negras estaban molestándola constantemente, sin mas tiempo que perder detono por primera vez esa arma, luego todo se volvió confusión.

XXXXXXXXXX

El gran imperio Kou estaba tan tenso como siempre, el rey había estado enfermo y con esto la presión del futuro heredero estaba presente, aunque la mayoría ya sabia quien era el indicado, algo les decía que la ahora reina no lo dejaría fácilmente.

Todos los príncipes odiaban a la Gyokuen Ren de manera discreta, pero era algo con lo que no podían pelear, después de todo tenia la protección de los extraños sacerdotes siempre cubiertos, aunque últimamente notaban mucha actividad en ambos…sin embargo algo los saco de ese día tenso normal.

Una explosión de inmediato en una de las grandes torres de aquel imperio se vino abajo conforme el polvo se alzaba, todos los guerreros salieron de inmediato al igual que los príncipes presentes, ahí la figura femenina se hizo diviso como nunca, ojos decidido y cara estoica se alzaba entre el polvo, su ropa extraña era algo digno de ver, en un momento normal.

-Atrápenla-la emperatriz salía del desastre apuntando con una bondad disfrazada a la figura que la miraba de manera despectiva, pero la extranjera sonrio de manera burlona a la líder femenino, mirando al frente a los soldados, y en un impulso fuerte e invisible, muchos fueron desarmados y lanzados, conforme el suelo desaparecía.

Cuando por fin pudieron alzar la mirada la mujer había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, sin dar oportunidad de activar su Djiin para enfrentarla, dejando atrás varios destrozos, y un aturdido imperio Kou, la esposa del rey solo miro despectivo a todos sin decir una palabra, pero aun en sus gestos una ligera muestra de rencor se diviso.

XXXXXXXXX

A lo lejos en una caravana mercantil una mujer pasaba desapercibida a la conmocion dentro del palacio, los guardias se escuchaban que buscaban frenéticamente, pero algo le hacia no checar dentro de esa carroza que salía sin ninguna sospecha, Alice había recuperado sus habilidades después de todo, esto era fácil.

Tapando su extraño traje (comparados con los que vio en el camino) con una manta tomada de ese lugar, decidió que era momento de averiguar que era ese sitio donde la arrastraron, pues por mas que observaba ya no era el mismo del que provenía, pues un cielo azul ya olvidado se divisaba hermoso delante…frunció el ceño al ser atraída en contra de su voluntad.

Ajena a lo que despertó en reinos lejanos por su presencia, una que se oculto conforme el tiempo pasaba y se alejaba del imperio, dispuesta en hacer pagar al que le hizo esto…una nueva venganza se divisaba.

XXXXXXXXX

En ese momento una estrella negra se diviso en distintos cielos, la sensación oscura reprimida se alzaba conforme esa esencia era notada por los seres mas importantes de ese lugar, en el imperio Rem la figura femenina y corta miraba el cielo con interés al notarlo por primera vez.

-Una oscuridad ha despertado en nuestro mundo-dijo con sabiduría la niña rubia conforme mas su gesto se transformaba en preocupación, pues aunque era negro había algo que le hacia sentir que no era completamente cierto…pero en ese mundo donde solo hay dos colores era imposible.

-¿Sucede algo Mi Señora?-cuestionó una figura imponente, alta y con cabellos rojizos a su lado, ella solo negó con la cabeza al sentir esa esencia empezar a confundirse con las demás, sea lo que sea…era mejor no provocarla en su contra, mas si se puede infiltrar…¿sabría de quien se trataba cuando fuera el momento? Se cuestiono.

-Nada Mu…nada-sonrio de nuevo para su fiel amigo, tenia que hacer algo para la creciente hostilidad que se alzaba entre los grandes reinos de ese mundo, todo para proteger el reino que creo con ese rey que a veces extrañaba, la época de los calabozos ya había iniciado tiempo atrás…con la conquista del primero de un rey joven…Sinbad era su nombre.

Solo dio un suspiro para de nuevo mirar al cielo, la esencia había desaparecido conforme el tiempo transcurría, ¿casualidad?, se cuestiono al ya no notarla por completo…tenia el presentimiento que más adelante lo conocería.

XXXXXXXXX

En la lejanía de un reino un anciano miraba con insistencia la bola de cristal para divisar lo que por un momento sintió, pero por mas que enfocaba este se relacionaba con el imperio Kou, pero había algo que le impedía ver bien….interferencia del Rukh, pensó con frustración al darse por vencido para sentarse en su asiento…pensando un poco por lo que sintió.

Oscuridad oportuna para ese experimento que aun estaba encerrado en las profundidades de ese reino de magos, Mogamett se tapo el rostro, era algo que tenia que tener para poder proteger ese reino…los magos ahora no eran suficientes para lo que ayudo a crear, temiendo que tarde o temprano se le regresaría el golpe, a parte no podía confiar en los demás reinos…los magos ya no serian ayudantes de nadie.

XXXXXX

En Sindra ocurría lo mismo, los magos miembros de su corte especial anunciaban esa nueva distorsión del Rukh, algo oscuro difícil de ignorar se alzo por un momento sobre ese reino, sin embargo se disipo, incapaces de distinguir que era, haciéndolo sentir impotente por no saber a que se enfrentara la próxima vez que se encuentre con su enemigo.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba una mujer de cabello azul ante ese descuido, recibiendo una sonrisa de dicho rey, quien no dijo nada…para seguir su camino, tenia muchos pendientes que arreglar, preparando sus cosas para ir a Balbadd donde los negocios fueron truncados.

XXXXXXX

Alice era ajena a lo nuevo que divisaba, conforme mas conocía ese lugar confirmaba ese temor que tuvo cuando salió de ese lugar donde la loca estaba, este no era su mundo, el cielo era azul como ya había olvidado, no tenia señales de ninguna de las criaturas que antes peleo, solo las armas que portaban le daban ese recordatorio aun vigente.

Logro hacerse de una túnica gris, al ver lo gastada de la anterior, esta cubría su rostro del viento arenoso que se alzaba alrededor de ella, había mariposas extrañas que le rehuían de manera exagerada, de repente sentía como si su esencia desaparecía conforme mas se adaptaba…era fácil ser ignorada por esas avecitas cuando su aura se alzaba, aunque cuidaba de no transformarlas en negras, ya que algo le decía que llamaría la atención que no quería.

Camino un poco con sus botas negras, el cansancio era una palabra olvidada, casi recordaba las vegas con el panorama que se volvía una constante, como años atrás, ahora cubierta por completo de arena…analizo, sin embargo fue cuando un pequeño se diviso a lo lejos, esas aves claras eran atraídas por el…sin embargo cayo de inmediato.

Alice ni se inmuto en correr si quiera, si estaba muerto no se detendría…el niño tenia cabello azul y portaba ropas muy extravagante, como en sus tiempos antiguos en la india…se agacho un poco para verlo de cerca, era un extraño ver a un joven de esa edad…era la primera persona que divisaba después de vagar al dejar esa carroza.

No le importaba mucho estar en soledad, giro al enano para mirarlo fijamente… -Agua –rogaba constantemente al alzar su mano a la figura que le ayudaba, Alice solo arqueo la ceja y le dio del preciado liquido que robo de su benefactor… dándoselo…el niño de inmediato lo tomo bebiéndola sin pudor.

-Gracias tía-dijo cortes el niño al sonreír de manera alegre ya recuperando su estado de animo, tenia días vagando cuando se encontró en ese lugar, algo perdido por su falta de conocimiento…sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, pues la mujer ya estaba dispuesta a marchar sin espéralo-Espere tía…-dijo el pequeño al seguirla.

Alice solo suspiro para detenerse en seco-No tengo tiempo de estar cuidando mocosos…será mejor que pienses mejor niño-gruño sin girarlo a ver, solo compartiendo una mirada fría…este solo inclino la cabeza de lado, pero de nuevo sonrio.

-Esta bien Tía..-dijo con curiosidad…algo le decía que era una mujer especial, no solo porque los pájaros le eran indiferentes, si no porque su actitud no era como los demás, el en su inocencia siguió a la dama aun en contra de su voluntad –Sabes…mi nombre es Aladdin-dijo dispuesto a seguir una platica, había llegado a ese mundo y ya tenia a dos amigos que contar.

-Alice-dijo con indiferencia al viento, sin compartir una mirada…el niño si quería seguirla era su problema, suficiente tenia con buscar la manera de regresar y cobrar venganza de esa señora loca, nadie la trae contra su voluntad por nada, caminando en ese desierto hacia algún punto, donde una caravana se diviso, después de horas en silencio, el chiquillo solo miraba a su alrededor como si todo fuera nuevo al igual que ella.

-Quienes son ustedes-un hombre pelirrojo les miro con cierto recelo, mas a la mujer cuya actitud no agradaba, el chico en cambio fue alegre, una extraña pareja que se divisaba después de tanto tiempo.

-Somos extranjeros-contesto con alegría-Aladdin y Alice-apunto a su compañera quien no mostro ningún sentimiento, en cambio solo siguió su camino en silencio, sin dar la oportunidad de recibir la respuesta por parte del extraño, el niño le siguió, pero su estomago le detuvo, el hombre le pensó un tiempo cuando escucho el sonido, pues este estaba dispuesto a seguir el camino junto a la dama indiferente.

-Si quieren pueden descansar un poco en nuestro hogar-sonrio al apuntar una aldea nómada no tan lejos –Baba los recibirá bien, por cierto soy Dorji,-no tan convencido apunto el lugar, pues era extraño que los del Clan Kouga ofrecieran su ayuda, mas en esos tiempos que eran acosados por el imperio Kou.

Alice fue arrastrada por el niño cuando le jalo de su capa, era fácil resistirse… pero tenia la sensación que debía seguirlo, mas por esas avecitas que seguía atrayendo el chiquillo-Vamos Alice-suplico al apuntar al extraño aliado, esta solo suspiro para dar un ligero asentamiento de cabeza.

La caravana era demasiado ruidosa para su años de soledad, nada se comparaba con lo que vio con anterioridad, la mayoría de las personas compartían los rasgos de alguna manera, un tipo "clan" divisaba, era muy poca la información que tenia en ese momento, como para dar un veredicto, pero de algo estaba segura, todos eran guerreros a temer, algo que le pareció interesante.

-Veo que cosas interesantes has encontrado mi querido niño-una anciana se diviso mirando con cierta curiosidad a ambos visitantes, frunció un poco el ceño en la mujer, pero no le importo al notar lo ausente que era, carente de hacer algo malo a sus parientes –Bienvenidos a la caravana del Clan Kouga-apunto con alegría, mientras mucha gente se amotinaba alrededor.

Alice solo arqueo la ceja ante tanta atención, muchos tuvieron un poco de miedo por ese gesto indiferente, pero el niño era todo lo contrario, ambos integrándose de manera rápida (aunque renuente por parte de ella, ignorando a todos por igual), la mujer solo miro de reojo a la anciana, algo raro le transmitía….solo esperando que todo se volviera mas interesante.

XXXXXXX

Bien como verán Alice se añadirá a esta aventura, bueno es una pregunta mas bien, porque ella trabaja sola, espero que este inicio les guste, actualizare cuando tenga inspiración.

Geme 1 fuera


	2. NEGRO 2

XXXXXXxxx

NEGRO 2: INDIFERENCIA

Alice miraba a todos por igual en su recibimiento, noto la mirada desconfiada de la mayoría cuando ingreso a esa caravana, aunque la anciana los recibió con cierta alegría, pero a sus ojos nada se le escapaba, pues puede que pareciera ciega, pero algo notaba en ella conforme las horas pasaban y el silencio se hacía común.

Muchas de las mujeres trataron de hacer platica con la extranjera, cuya ropa se ocultaba debajo de ese manto que la cubría por completo, solo mostrando un extraño calzado interesante, pero eran desechados de manera desdeñosa, ocasionado que muchos de ellos ya no se esforzaran por ofrecerle algo.

El único que terminaba acercándose, ajeno por completo a que también era ignorado era el niño, que siempre iba a su lado, cuando este se alejó-Mi querido niño, me gustaría hablar contigo-sonrió la anciana...

-Está bien, abuela-dijo Aladdin un poco curioso por lo que diría, ahí una pequeña explicación de los pájaros que veía, aunque era emocionante saber que no era el único que los podía ver –eres un amado por el Rukh, mi querido hijo-

Aladdin se sentía muy a gusto con la abuelita, sacando un poco el tema de una familia, al parecer todos tenían lazos de ese tipo, poniendo al niño por estar solo…pero algo comenzó a brotar en él, pues conforme más explicaban más notaba algo, nadie debía estar solo.

XXXXXXXX

Baba estaba conmocionada y alegre por ver al niño en ese lugar, el Rukh revoloteaba a su alrededor de manera alegre, pero a pesar de lo feliz del destino aun había algo que le causaba intriga, era la persona que lo acompañaba, la mujer cuya actitud es mas fría que un invierno, ajena por completo inclusive al Rukh, era mas como si ella quisiera que fuera asi…pero en ese mundo nada vive sin eso.

Habia tenido una plática muy amena con el niño, era un joven bastante interesante y cálido, conforme llego a su conclusión, suspiro cansada para seguir su camino.

La abuela era la persona mas respetable de ese lugar, se acerco curiosa a la mas alejada del grupo-Me dicen que tu nombre es Alice-dijo con suavidad al por fin estar en una distancia prudente, sus ojos se abrieron para corresponderle al saludo, tan verdes y profundos que incluso en su edad no había sentido tanto terror, pero que desapareció conforme se enfoco mas….-Perdona si estabas dormida-se disculpo.

-No hay problema-dijo con simpleza Alice no sabiendo en que momento se durmió, entre tanto pájaro blanco era una molestia constante, casi fulminando a uno que se atrevió a posar en su hombro.

-¿Es acaso que puedes verlos?-dijo la anciana, aun estando ciega podía sentir como el Rukh chistaba constantemente alrededor de la chica, era algo como si estuviera siendo repelido -¿Quieres ir en contra del destino?-

Alice solo arqueo la ceja ante lo que decía-se ve que no es ciega-susurro para si misma ahora si contemplando esa mirada vacía, suspiro cansada, ese mundo ya le cansaba lo suficiente, en serio quería partir en ese momento-Si habla de esos pájaros…si-contesto al seguir alejándolos, suficiente tenia con verlos como para teñirlos de negro.

Baba miro incrédula como una simple mirada al Rukh, este se alejaba, una habilidad interesante y nunca vista en sus años de peregrina-Porque alejas al destino, el Rukh es la casa de un alma-se rasco la barbilla para tomar asiento al lado de una indiferente mujer, su esencia era oscura si prestabas atención, pero aun asi, sin intenciones alguna de hacer daño.

-¿Destino? ¿Alma?-dijo incrédula esas palabras había escuchado la primera vez que lo menciono, pero era algo que no le tomo importancia-El destino es una estupidez y el alma…. No es nada-dijo al levantarse para dirigirse lejos de ese lugar, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, aunque tenia que admitir que la comida no era tan mala, dio un vistazo a lo lejos al niño que vino con ella, estaba bien por su parte.

Baba se quedo pensando –Espera, será que vas a dejar al niño con nosotros-susurro al viento, la mujer ni se detuvo siquiera en despedirse del chiquillo, estaba mejor sola, además que el estaba bien con esa gente amable, si lo traía consigo no seria nada pacifico, ajena por completo a lo que en verdad se enfrentaba.

La anciana sola se quedo en silencio, viendo como la mujer se apartaba, había sido un esfuerzo sorprendente el convencer a su gente de que no hiciera nada en su contra, a pesar de las sospechas de que era una espía, pero esa persona de alguna manera le hacia sentir que como enemiga no la quería.

Fue cuando un pájaro paso a su lado, notando que tal vez esto era algún juego del destino, el Rukh revoloteaba de manera alerta conforme la mujer se alejaba, pues con ella, aunque no lo quisiera….vio como el niño giraba a verla, el amado del destino le había tomado cariño.

-Aun si no quieras una familia, aun si te esfuerzas por alejarte…abra personas que quieran estar contigo, aun si los quieres proteger de lo que guardes contigo-susurro al viento tranquilo la anciana, era una lastima no poder hablar un poco mas con el niño, en verdad era una buena compañía.

XXXXXXX

A lo lejos Aladdin jugaba un poco con Toya, una dama del clan que le tomo bajo su cuidado, sin embargo algo lo detuvo repentinamente…fue cuando miro a lo lejos a la mujer irse lentamente de la caravana, yendo de inmediato hacia su dirección, siendo detenido por la chica.

-A donde vas Aladdin-susurro la compañera un poco preocupada de ver al niño tan apresurado, luego alzo su mirada para notar a la figura femenina que se alejaba-no vayas, Baba me dijo que ella rechaza el Rukh-comento, desde que fueron recibidos la anciana le introdujo al niño sobre lo que veía, algo que al parecer desconocía.

-Pero ella es una buena persona –dijo el niño al sonreír un poco –Gracias por todo-se inclino de manera tosca para hacer notar su agradecimiento, la anciana lo noto, este solo alzo su mano en despedida ante la mirada de la vidente vacía.

-Esta bien que el se vaya asi-la voz de uno de los jóvenes comento-lo creo de la mujer, ella ni siquiera agradeció…sospecho aun que era una espía aun si usted dijo que no, abuela-

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen Dorji-dijo la anciana al ver al niño darle alcance a la mujer –creo que a partir de ahora no será lo que parece-suspiro cansada al notar ese pequeño cambio en el orden del mundo, la mujer que rechazaba su destino pero aun asi no caía en lo que se llamaba depravación, era algo extraño aunque aun era un mito a sus ojos….pero mas aun, el amado por el Rukh le tenia aprecio.

Una extraña combinación si se lo preguntaban, pero el destino actúa de distintas maneras aun si no lo quieres, y forjas tu destino de acuerdo a tus acciones, pero la mujer era ajena a lo que ella sabia, pues aunque explico con brevedad, noto que no le importaba.

Ajena al hecho que podía transformarlo en negro, que era esa singularidad que se alzaba por esas tierras, ¿casualidad? Se pregunto al sentir que esto estaba mas allá de sus conocimientos, el destino era a veces cruel, pero ahora veía a un amado por el Rukh y alguien que lo rechaza juntos…seria interesante de ver adelante.

XXXXXXxxx

Alice miro al niño con cierta renuencia-que haces aquí-dijo con frialdad al seguir su camino, el chiquillo por fin le daba alcance, pero solo sonrio para caminar con alegría.

-Sabes el clan Kouga es muy buena gente-miro con cierta nostalgia atrás-me hablaron de familia y esas cosas-aun si fue corto el tiempo, el estar con esas personas era calmante.

-Quédate…no te pedí que vinieras-Alice sigue su camino indiferente, en verdad no le importaba mucho que pasaría con el niño al partir, pero al menos estaría fuera del peligro al alejarse de una persona como ella.

Aladdin solo inclino la cabeza con duda-me dijeron que nadie en este mundo debe estar solo….porque no eres parte de mi familia-sugirió entusiasmado, sin embargo se golpeo con la presencia de la mujer -¿Alice?-cuestiono con duda al ver el abrupto silencio.

Alice giro para agacharse a su altura, el pequeño solo la miraba de manera inocente-Mira, no se que tipo de vida hayas tenido, pero te aseguro que estar a mi lado no es seguro…-sus ojos verdes eran severos –Debes tener un lugar a cual volver-frunció el ceño.

Aladdin solo la miro otro rato, sin embargo su gesto descuidado no cambiaba…al contrario siempre radiante al contrario de su compañera –Bueno…tengo que ir a encontrar a un amigo –se rasco la cabeza con duda, Alice sabia que tal vez no tenia familia, por el simple echo de cómo lo encontró, además de lo que acababa de decir, no le importaba.

-Entonces serás parte de mi familia – continuo el ingenuo compañero al seguir el paso alegre, Alice solo se palmeo la cara por ese comentario, lo detuvo en seco al tomarle la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Yo no soy familia de nadie…niño-frunció el ceño al girar al pequeño para que notara su enojo, pero a pesar del aura oscura que se alzaba, el niño no borro su gesto.

-Nadie debe estar solo-volvió a comentar el azulado cuando notaba que los pájaros blancos comenzaban a teñirse de negro, Alice lo noto, parando por un momento su enojo, no era prudente hacerlo al saber que habia más gente que podía notar esos pájaros…tenía que pasar desapercibida si quería obtener su boleto a casa.

-Haz lo que quieras-se paso de largo para seguir su camino, el chiquillo siguió el paso de manera alegre al saber que no seria un problema

.

-Bueno mientras no lleguemos a Qishan serás mi hermana mayor –sonrio desprevenido al darle un nuevo mote a la mujer, quien no presto atención para seguir su camino –One-san sabes donde esta el camino-cuestiono al ver que la mujer ya seguía sin importar o preguntar donde se dirigia…esta no dijo nada, el niño solo alzo los hombros…seria muy divertido tener algo que contarle a Alibaba en su reencuentro.

Alice paso por alto el apodo nuevo, sin embargo su camino fue truncado cuando se toparon con un grupo de soldados que iban al punto que dejaron –Viajeros-la voz femenina entre la caravana se escucho, Alice solo se detuvo porque el camino era tapado, sin obtener una respuesta, esta bajo de su transporte para encontrarse con los extranjeros.

-Es acaso que vienen del pequeño pueblo de Kouga- cuestiono con su voz dulce, mientras una fiel compañera la escoltaba, Alice noto la mirada renuente de alguno de los hombres, como si estuvieran disgustos con estar bajo el mando de la chica….sin embargo siguió sin contestar, al contrario el silencio se hizo presente.

-Hola-dijo con animo el chiquillo al notar esa nueva presencia –ella casi no habla-explico a una indiferente mujer, quien solo mostro su rostro estoico ahora dirigido a su pequeño compañero –Mi nombre es Aladdin y ella es Alice-presento – la aldea…-fue asilenciado por un golpe en la cabeza por la mujer, era la primera vez que hacia algo de ese estilo, sorprendiendo incluso a la vista de la visitante.

-Porque preguntan eso-su voz fría e indiferente, ignorando las quejas de su amigo y las de las mujeres por ser tan tosca y violenta, sin embargo la líder solo sonrio al ver que en verdad no era lo que pensaba.

-Es solo que queríamos ver si venían del Clan, en este momento vamos a ir a arreglar unos asuntos con ellos –sonrio de manera sencilla –y lamento no presentarme antes-se inclino –Tercera hija del emperador del Imperio Kou-

\- Seisyun Ri-se presento la ayudante con sumo respeto, a pesar que cierta actitud por parte de los extranjeros le molestaba, aunque solo era la mujer, que a pesar de saber quien era, no mostro ninguna seña de respeto o al menos algo ajeno a la indiferencia.

-No pregunte sus nombres….pregunte que asuntos tienen con ese poblado-su voz desdeñosa prosiguió, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los ojos azules de la dama adelante, esta tuvo que detener a sus sirvientes para que no hicieran nada, no le gustaban las peleas.

-Lamento si la moleste-explico la mujer-mis asuntos no son hostiles a ellos, si es su respuesta-sonrio despreocupada, esta solo miro a los demás soldados, aun si su jefa era del tipo de personas pacifistas, el gesto de ellos les daban a entender que no estarían de acuerdo, una lastima, si le preguntan.

-Vámonos Aladdin-dijo al niño, quien solo miro al grupo en general, algo le decía que esto no terminaría bien, el Rukh le decía, sin embargo su compañera solo lo estiro para dejar el paso libre…ahí la mujer solo se inclino en despedida para seguir su camino.

-One-san-cuestiono un poco dudoso por dejar a ese ejercito pasar, se veían peligrosos –tenemos que hacer algo-por primera vez en sus rostro dibujaba algo mas que felicidad, sin embargo era frio el de la mujer, con su mirada no apartada de cada uno de los hombres que daban el paso, muchos de ellos mirando como cosas insignificantes a los que le hicieron perder el tiempo.

Cuando por fin todos pasaron dejándolos atrás, Aladdin se soltó dispuesto a seguir su paso, pero hacia la aldea Kouga –si crees que serás de ayuda no lo creo, aun si poseas a esa cosa en lo que cuelga de tu cuello-comento secamente al chiquillo haciéndolo parar.

-¿Sabes de Ugo?-cuestiono con duda, el nunca lo menciono en el camino, aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo escuchaba.

-Asi se llama-miro ausente al compañero- son cosas que se deben llevar a cabo entre dos comunidades…la princesa se ve que no es del tipo violento…aunque – miro al punto donde despareció el ejercito –me temo que las cosas se complicaran-

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo-el niño aun pasible sugirió, no podía dejar que la gente que fue amable con el tuviera problemas, pasando por hecho la buena observación de la dama y que supiera de algo que aun no mostraba, sin embargo fue detenido abruptamente por la dama.

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo al fruncir el ceño, suspiro cansada para seguir su camino hacia aquel punto, no tenia tiempo que perder en el niño extraño, pues por mas que lo veía no era algo normal, no solo porque se referían a el como el amado del Rukh (que eran esos pájaros) si no que su esencia era mas madura.

En ese momento el niño solo le dio un ultimo vistazo-Nos veremos luego One-san –se despidió para dirigirse a ese lugar para serle de ayuda, Alice solo se giro dispuesta a seguir su camino, no la harían perder su tiempo, sin embargo algo le decía que el nombre de ese imperio era algo importante, sus ropas eran similares a las que vio en ese reino...

XXXXXXXXXX

Aladdin llego al momento que las cosas se complicaron, un gran monumento azul apareció para hacerle frente a ese ejercito que tenia rodeado al clan y al parecer traicionado a la líder –Aladdin-grito Toya al notarlo, muchos de los hombres habían sido defendidos por la princesa, pues esta no quería la batalla.

Hakuei habia usado su Djiin y ahora se mostraba algo cansada, no esperaba que su gente la traicionara de esa manera, mas sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba mucho las batallas, pero haciendo eso de manera pacifica le hizo ganarse el rencor de su segundo al mando.

Fue una sorpresa para todos ver al niño sobre el monstruo azul, este sonriendo de manera despreocupada conforme repelía al enemigos de manera activa, muchos del clan dudaron un poco de esa ayuda, pero teniendo en cuenta que las tenían de perder por numero, aun si la princesa estaba de su parte, al parecer también traicionada.

Baba sonrio un poco al ver que el amado por el Rukh estaba de su parte, pero era extraño que la mujer no haya regresado-veo que ella no es fácil-suspiro cansada al ver que era un misterio la dama, sabiendo que el niño si regreso pero ella no.

Los soldados huían al ver que la criatura era poderosa, sin embargo el líder traidor aun estaba empecinado en que sus acciones no llegaran a oídos de el rey, si alguien le dijera que trato de matar a un miembro de la familia real, algo le decía que no se la llevaría fácil.

En un ataque traicionero al ver a la criatura entretenerse con otros de sus hombres, saco su espada al ver lo distraida que estaba la princesa, para dar una estocada limpia y con muerte asegurada, ya imaginaba ver la sangre correr de esta noble mujer, para echarle la culpa al clan.

-Ahh-un grito por su parte al sentir un agarre en ese momento, pues ahí entre ambos, la figura alta y femenina que antes vieron en el camino, posaba de manera indiferente, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza….Hakuei estaba sorprendida de notarla ahí…pero mas cuando vio la espada que se dirigía a ella.

Incluso su fiel amiga no lo noto y los del clan se sorprendieron por esa interrupción, nadie noto a la mujer…aunque la abuela sonrio al verla ahí, el Rukh se comportaba igual que antes, pero juraba que tal vez cambio su color a alguno negro, quedándose con la duda.

Con una simple mirada a los soldados en general, cada uno cayo inconsciente aun si estaban ocupados con Ugo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los que estaban antes siendo rodeados, inclusive el que ataco a la princesa, siendo lanzado con indiferencia hacia el grupo.

La fuerza invisible por un momento alejo cualquier Rukh, con sorpresa lo notaron tanto el niño como la anciana, la segunda se asusto un poco al ver algo que se supone no se debería…era eso lo que ocasiono que los hombres cayeran, no estaban muertos por alguna razón.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-cuestiono Hakuei aun viendo a la intimidante compañera pasar desapercibida entre los cuerpos inconscientes de sus antes subordinados, pero ninguna respuesta le fue devuelta.

-One-san viniste-el chiquillo se lanzo a la mujer, esta solo lo tomo de la cabeza, interrumpiendo con frialdad el abrazo amistoso y efusivo de un niño alegre, alzo su ceja con mirada interesada, para ver al monstruo delante.

Ugo se removía tímidamente al verse objeto de la mirada penetrante de la compañera de su amigo –asi que tu eres Ugo-su voz fría calo mas, el niño aun seguía en su mano, pero este no se movía, Alice bajo al emocionado niño para seguir su paso.

-Espera-anuncio la princesa al salir de su mutismo, en verdad era imponente el aura de la mujer, que disminuía por alguna razón –Gracias-dijo con simpleza, aun si su ayudante era renuente en aceptarla por su despotismo hacia alguien de la realeza, tenia que admitir que tenia su respeto, pues Hakuei contaría otra historia.

-No tienes porque agradecer Hakuei-con frialdad comento esto para darle una mirada simple –solo busca mejores aliados que los que tienes, tu paz no puede agradarle a muchos –con voz soberbia y arrogante siguió su camino indiferente, Baba solo suspiro al saber a lo que se refería.

Aladdin se acercó de inmediato al haber terminado todo, sonriéndole de manera despreocupada a la mujer que lo miraba inquisitoriamente –Que bueno que llegaste One-san-dijo con simpleza otra vez al seguir su camino, pues algo le llamaba a ir con la princesa.

Ugo por su parte seguía incomodo al lado de la mujer que paro abruptamente su salida, pero era algo que no le agradaba mucho, pues aunque Aladdin no lo noto, el Djiin si, la mujer era algo distinto a todo lo visto, pero no lo podía compartir libremente –No te preocupes ugo, no tengo intenciones de hacer algo más…simplemente quiero regresar a casa-explico Alice adivinando lo que el Djiin le preocupaba.

Este solo se inclinó un poco en reverencia, haciendo que la mujer ni siquiera lo girara a ver, de nuevo volviéndose en su estado incomodo, pero fue hasta que algo sucedió donde el niño estaba, que hizo que posara su atención ahí, pues la gran figura prominente de curvas, salía del objeto de dicha princesa.

Aladdin la invoco sin querer al tocar el recipiente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los del Clan Kouga, quienes aún estaban ocupados acudiendo a los heridos que cayeron durante la batalla, muchos ahora mostraban respeto por la portavoz del imperio, y la abuela empezó a ver que tal vez solos no eran suficiente, por el bien de su gente.

-¿Paimon?-dijo en incredulidad la mujer, aun con la mirada expectante, Aladdin estaba emocionado por explicar eso a la acompañante, pero Alice se mostraba igual de ausente aun si recibía la mirada inquisitoria de dicha Djiin.

-Asi que tú eres la ano-fue interrumpida por Ugo la dama Djiin, cuando iba a decir algo así, ambos tuvieron platicas silenciosas que solo ellos entendieron.

-Baba…debería descansar-pidió Toya a su anciana líder, esta negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera la princesa habia tomado un descanso a pesar de que los defendió, ante la negativa de sus seguidores de obtener la paz, y por medio de ella hacerse aliados.

-Tengo que dar mi resolución-miro a su gente que aún estaba en movimiento y luego paro la mirada en los del imperio Kou, que le esperaba si lo rechazaban, suspiro cansado cuando sin querer vago sus ojos hacia la mujer que se encontraba alejada de la conmoción, entre movimientos raros del monstruo azul.

Alice arqueo la ceja pero dio un ligero gesto de reconocimiento, cuando por fin estuvo dispuesta a marchar de nuevo, porque esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo…y aunque no lo quisiera y por ella hubiera dejado morir a la princesa, pero sus movimientos fueron instantáneos al ver el descuido de la chica, además que cierto niño estaría triste…ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí?

-Espera-la voz de la Djiin femenina detuvo el seguir de Alice-Ugo me ha dicho que no tienes intenciones de hacer nada-frunció el ceño un poco, para seguir su paso –tu esencia se desvanece, pero aun asi puedo verlo…. No deberías estar aquí-

-¿Por qué dices eso Paimon?-demando la princesa al ver a la mujer, que ni siquiera se giró al ser llamada, la Djiin solo se quedó en silencio sin decir más, para negar con la cabeza.

-Esto está más allá de cualquiera de nosotros, mi quería candidata-la mujer voluptuosa y azul ya estaba abrazando empalagosamente a la chica, pero aun asi no apartaba la mirada de la que rechazaba el Rukh, pero Ugo advirtió algo… era preferible no decir más.

-Sera mejor que lo dejen asi…y no se metan en mis asuntos-su voz mordaz hizo temblar a los Djiin por primera vez en siglos, incluso Hakuei lo noto al ser aún abrazada, iba a preguntar….pero su esencia se desvaneció al igual que la del otro Djiin.

Aladdin se quedó en silencio…la mujer seguía el paso, aunque era emocionante que haya vuelto –Me tengo que ir-se despidió de manera rápida-fue un placer conocerlos-

-El placer fue mío-dijo la princesa al hacer una reverencia al igual que su sirviente, fue corto, pero aun asi ambos se ganaron su gratitud y aunque a su fiel amiga no le agradaba, sabía que la chica no era mala….muy en el fondo, mirando al par desaparecer.

-Eso fue muy bueno de su parte…señorita del imperio Kou-dijo la voz anciana detrás de ella, los heridos ya estaban siendo atendidos y gente empezaba a susurrar porque al parecer algo habían decidido durante ese intercambio extraño de palabras silenciosas entre ambos Djiin.

Hakuei sonrió al norte que tal vez no fue malo después de todo ir a buscar más alianzas para Kou, pero lo que la hacía más feliz es que sus métodos no violentos acertaban, aun un poco aturdida de como hubiera terminado si la mujer no la hubiera salvado.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?-cuestiono uno del clan Kouga al apuntar a los desmayados, unos aún se les divisaba los ojos blancos por la conmoción, muchos ya no quisieron preguntar, por esa sensación extraña que emano la extranjera, agradeciendo que estuviera de su parte.

La princesa negó con la cabeza al ver a sus antes subordinados, tenía que entregar cuentas al rey y esto no le agradaría –yo me encargo-dijo con simpleza, habia ganado unas nuevas compañías, que más adelante se fortalecerían conforme más los tratara, esperando que tal vez en el futuro pudiera agradecerle a la mujer y al niño su intervención, con una mirada perdida en el cielo.

XXXXXX

El camino se hacía de nuevo silencioso entre ambos, la mujer pensó de nuevo que Aladdin se quedaría atrás, sin embargo para su desgracia no lo hizo, ya que venía con ella –mocoso estas seguro venir aun lo que dijeron esas cosas- dijo con forma despectiva.

-Se llaman Ugo y Paimon - sonrió sabiendo que no valía la pena enojarse con la mujer, pues al parecer esa era su actitud- pero no, no temo lo que dijeron, sé que eres una buena One-san-

Alice rodo los ojos –One-san –frunció el ceño al recordar esa palabra de su hogar-dime Alice –ofreció ya resignada en que no valía la pena seguir esa discusión, el chiquillo solo sonrió para seguir su camino, atrás habia dejado a una muy buena comunidad al parecer en buenas manos.

No fue un desperdicio el haber regresado, al menos eso pensó el niño, aunque aún le parecía extraño que ella regresara en el momento justo, ¿Por qué? Se cuestionó, pero era algo que tendría que averiguar adelante, pues la mujer era muy cerrada…pero le emocionaba tener a otra persona que contar.

Mirando con insistencia esa flauta donde Ugo reposaba, estaba alegre de hacer más amigos y haría que su antes compañero de encierro, se sintiera orgulloso por sacarlo al mundo exterior, pues a pesar de la actitud de la mujer….ya la contaba como una buena amiga.

A Alice no le importaba mucho, ella completamente ajena a que se encontró con una princesa del reino al cual salió huyendo, el camino era tranquilo, ambos no hablaban mucho (aunque el niño a veces sí), sabía que tarde o temprano encontrar el camino a su hogar, aunque primero tenía que ver caer a esa mujer que se atrevió a traerla.

XXXXX

Como verán fue un cambio extenso esta parte, ya que la influencia de la que rechaza el destino esta repercutiendo en el mundo.

Geme 1 fuera….


	3. NEGRO 3

xxxxxxXXXXXX

NEGRO 3: ESCLAVOS

En la oscuridad de aquel seco paisaje, el viento soplaba totalmente frio a costa del mismo apoyo de la luna que se alzaba alegre para iluminar los dulces corazones de la gente, al menos eso pensaban las personas que se encontraban en algún lugar tranquilo, donde la violencia de ese momento les era ajeno.

Ahí una mujer posaba de manera imponente sobre unos cuantos hombres que se equivocaron de víctima y tomaron a esa en especial, ahí Alice se habia encargado de más de la mitad de hombres de una caravana que atacaba, robaba y esclavizaba a sus desafortunados objetivos.

-Que eres tu-grito uno mientras trataba de mantenerse firme, su orgullo estaba magullado al ser solo uno la que los detuvo, sin embargo una patada en la boca le cayó, la inconciencia fue su respuesta.

-No tienes derecho a dirigirte a mí-gruño con indiferencia, sin embargo fue cuando noto que un grupo era el que faltaba, suficiente tenia conteniéndose para tener que perseguirlos, fue cuando se dirigió a un punto alto de aquellas rocas que la rodeaban, ahí un par de niños y un joven algo alto que estaban escondido, sin embargo faltaba unos-¿Y los demás?-cuestiono al fruncir el ceño.

El adolecente de manera ausente por el maltrato, negó con la cabeza, sus rasgos eran fuertes en comparación de la gente que conoció atrás, pero era algo que no se enfocaría –Ellos fueron llevados-dijo uno de los niños, también aferrándose al cuerpo del mudo compañero.

Alice los miro de manera triste, pero aun manteniendo su gesto fiero, no esperaba encontrar este tipo de negocios en ese mundo, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus análisis del lugar, entendía que tal vez era la manera de sobrevivir de alguno de los reinos, no era ilegal….con un movimiento simple deshizo los rastros de esa venta, las cadenas caían en el silencio oscuro.

Los ojos del adolecente se posaron en sus manos al sentirlas más ligeras y los niños retrocedieron de nuevo al ser liberados, aun manteniéndose al margen de la dama, aun si era amable y los salvo, lo que vieron era algo que no olvidarían, aunque el mayor trato de protegerlos de esas escenas.

-Mi señora-dijo la niña con temor- salvara a mi mama-miro con ojos llorosos, esos de esperanza que tenían perdido, fue casualidad que sus captores habían asaltado a un par de figuras solitarias esa noche, no pensando que la mujer fuera la más fuerte y temible de todos, aunque algunos se hayan escapado con un niño de cabello azul noqueado y otros tantos esclavos que arrastraron consigo.

Alice se agacho un poco para mirar esos ojos confusos, aun protegiéndose como el otro niño detrás del alto joven, este se removía incomodo-Mira no es mi asunto tener que salvar a la gente-con frialdad contesto, la niña solo escondió su rostro detrás de esas ropas, la guerrera suspiro al ver lo complicado que era ese mundo, le recordaba vagamente a la niña que dejo atrás en su tierra, esa que uno de sus clones crio como su hija…maldecía ese atisbe de suavidad que broto la primera vez que la encontró, negó con la cabeza.

Alzo su mirada al cielo, no quería hacerlo pero dio su palabra al niño de cabellos azules, cuando lo viera se aseguraría de llamarle la atención, en un inicio fue muy útil, pero un descuido hizo que cayera noqueado por alguna razón…desapareciendo a Ugo en el acto, siguió un poco el paso –Vamos-ordeno de manera firme al trio que quedo, sin decir más, ni dar esperanzas a la niña quien sollozaba en silencio por ese infructuoso deseo que plasmo en la dama que era su fortaleza.

Alice no le importaba mucho ser la culpable de aquellas lagrimas que no solo corrían en la niña, sino que también en el niño, negó con la cabeza pensando en varias cosas, dio un largo suspiro, no tan lejos se encontraba tal vez una pequeña caravana, unas horas de diferencia, al parecer ese lugar era peligroso y muchos comerciantes le sacaban la vuelta, dejando atrás la evidencia de su masacre, aunque se contuvo por mucho, solo unos cuantos huesos rotos, contusiones y severos cortes con sus propias espadas, era el saldo que dejo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una caravana estaba en silencio mientras hacían planes sobre el cambio de ruta, ahí bajo la luz de las estrellas los pensamientos de una chica con rasgos fuertes y mirada de fuego que se emparejaba con su cabello, tantas cuestiones en torno a un tema que antes no tocaba, mientras miraba con insistencia las heridas que eran la evidencia de su pasado, su esclavitud.

Morgiana era antes una esclava, ahora liberada, que buscaba la manera de ir a su hogar, pero primero tenía que agradecer a cierto joven que estaba en Baldadd, sin embargo algo en esa noche le crispo los nervios, sus instintos gritaban sobre un peligro acercándose, fue cuando unas figuras empezaron a aparecer en la noche, pero conforme el aire soplaba, esa sensación desaparecía, haciendo que se mirara extrañada por esa sensación que quedo solo como recuerdo.

Sus buenos ojos podían distinguir a una figura alta con dos pequeñas, junto a ese alguien otra encapuchada, sin embargo se alteró un poco al ver el estado de los otros tres, símbolos de maltrato o pelea le era evidencia.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo al recordar lo que vio en el pueblo que acababan de dejar, bajando de inmediato para enterarse de quienes eran esas personas, ahí el líder platicaba con lo que parecía ser la mujer más reacia que haya notado, la manera en que pedía el cuidado de los tres que noto heridos era severa y sin opción de réplica.

-Está bien señora-dijo el líder de la caravana –pero me temo que al menos tengo que saber quiénes son y de donde vienen –pidió de una manera amable, la mayoría de las personas que conformaban esa comitiva también se acercaron curiosos.

-Mi nombre es irrelevante y el de ellos aún no los eh escuchado-informo para apuntar a los tres que eran llevados a la orden del señor por otros de sus compañeros, los niños se miraban tristes y el muchacho alto tenia rasgos iguales a los de ella, pero se veía más tímido y con severas y viejas heridas que se asomaban entre los trapos de ropa –iba camino a Baldadd cuando fuimos interceptados por los ladrones-

El líder abrió sus ojos y por más que miraba la mujer se veía diferente a los tres que traía consigo-entonces como escapo, en este momento íbamos a Baldadd pero por razones de seguridad hemos optado por cambiar la ruta-se rasco su barba ya blanca-últimamente las cosas no han estado muy bien-

Alice solo arqueo la ceja –solo vine para dejar a esas personas en un lugar seguro, tengo asuntos que atender –se giró dispuesta a marchar –espere mi llegada, puede que no sea necesario que cambien su ruta-

-Espere señorita-dijo el líder-no puede hacer una locura –su preocupación era obvia al ver lo que tramaba la mujer, aun si no le decía.

-Yo voy contigo-la voz de Morgiana salió con una fuerza decisiva, solo la mirada de los presentes se extrañaron por el ofrecimiento –puedo rastrearlos y ser de ayuda, también quiero ir a Baldadd – informo, Alice solo le dio un vistazo leve, pero sonrió imperceptible.

-Morgiana-dijo con preocupación el anciano, miro al par, dispuesto a preparar aunque sea un grupo para que fueran con ellas, pero Alice negó.

-No es necesario que venga más gente a estorbar-corto de raíz ese comentario, ante la indignación de mucho de los hombres que estaban dispuestos a ser de ayuda aunque sea para la niña que también le acompañaba, por extraña razón la reacia mujer no se negó su ayuda, pero si la de ellos-solo esperen-con una mirada profunda y verde dejo sin habla a todos en general, solo Morgiana se alteró un poco por eso que emano, aunque fueron segundos, le crispo de nuevo los nervios como en su llegada.

-Vámonos-ordeno de manera fría para salir por la puerta, antes que el efecto de su presencia se desvaneciera en la caravana dispuesta a seguirla, suficiente tenía con traer de vuelta al mocoso que fue su compañero, como para cargar la vida de hombres que no les serian de utilidad, sin embargo a su paso salió el joven-Veo que la valentía también vino a ti-alzo su ceja con severidad, este solo asentó la cabeza….Morgiana solo lo miro, siendo reconocida por este.

A la antes esclava, no le importaba mucho saber sobre las personas que la acompañaban, solo esperaba ser de ayuda y deshacerse de ese problema que era para la caravana, pues su objetivo era Baldadd, aunque tenía curiosidad por el que era su compañero, pues notaba muchas similitudes y la mujer cuyo cabello era un rojizo extraño, que era igual de imponente y de temer, pero por el bien de llegar a su objetivo era necesario, deshacerse de ese problema que al parecer impediría avanzar a la caravana.

XXXXXXXXX

Un hombre estaba en apuros cuando vio los ojos de enojo del que era conocido como un comerciante de esclavos, Fátima tenía mucho renombre entre los ladrones y los que se dedicaban a ese rubro, S Nando habia prometido tener una pieza bastante singular para poderle ofrecer a ese hombre, sin embargo algo habia sucedido que no esperaba.

-Asi que no tienes al chico-gruño Fátima al verlo con suma indiferencia, sus ojos oscuros se posaban con desprecio en aquel líder ladrón, que conforme más se quedaba viéndolo, más nervioso se ponía.

-Es que no esperábamos que todo saliera en nuestra contra, mis hombres regresaron con muy pocos de ellos….pero el del gran clan no-dijo de manera tímida cuando una espada estaba en su garganta.

-Entonces dices que se escapó-sus ojos fríos se posaron en el tembloroso regordete, quien trago grueso al sentir mas cerca esa fría hoja.

-Una mujer….una muy fuerte diezmo a mis hombres en momentos-sonrió –pero le tengo algo mejor…un niño, un mago muy capaz y fuerte- vio las esperanzas en aquel niño que sus hombres relataron, lo trajeron consigo al ver que lo demás estaba perdido.

-¿Un niño mago?-se rasco la barbilla al dar la espalda para volverse a sentar, mientras los hermanos del líder hacían lo posible para atenderlo como si fuera la mejor persona –Bueno creo que no es lo mismo que uno del gran clan….pero al menos eso promete algo-sonrió de manera codiciosa al pensar el trato que le podía dar, eran complicado comerciar con un mago….pero siendo lo que era, un reino lejano estaría interesado en este.

El líder de los ladrones trago grueso al ver casi su vida terminada, era una bendición que trajeran a ese niño consigo, no imaginaba que cosas le pudieran pasar si no fuera el caso, acariciándose el cuello con insistencia, al verla casi cortada.

XXXXXXX

Alice arqueo la ceja ante la amabilidad de la chica rojiza, a pesar de no mostrar ningún gesto en sus ojos y rostro, su seriedad desencajando con su petición –Por favor les pido que dejen este lugar-

Los ladrones aún estaban consternados por como llego el grupo de expedición, como para tener ahora tres intrusos con ellos, pues aunque nadie se dio cuenta de cómo entraron, estos ya estaba ahí, y la niña siendo la porta voz, pues la mujer se veía indiferente y el joven ni siquiera mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro.

-Que idioteces dices niña-uno de los ladrones rechoncho y soberbio se acercó al trio, muchos de ellos veían con gracia lo que era seguro una matanza-a poco tu eres la portavoz de este grupo de estúpidos-se jacto encarando el rostro serio de una niña, un ausente del joven y luego cuando fue hacia la mujer, no llego….pues cayo inconsciente por alguna razón.

-Estas siendo demasiado amable…Morgiana-declaro Alice al ver que la chica solo miraba el cuerpo del hombre, el joven no se movió si quiera, tratando de mantenerse firme en ser de ayuda a la que le salvo de la esclavitud, era más para pagarle el favor a la fría mujer, que ahora mostraba más reacia conforme los ladrones se amotinaban a su alrededor.

La mujer no mostro sorpresa al notar las habilidades de los jóvenes consigo, a pesar de su juventud lograba ver el potencial como guerreros, sabiendo que no eran del todo normales, pues con saltos de ese tipo y patadas tan potentes lograron atemorizar un poco a los antes atacantes.

-Solo llévame con tu jefe-pidió al único consiente la niña, Alice se mostraba ausente pasando de largo el montón de cuerpos que se alzaban a su alrededor, su mirada firme hacia adelante, sin embargo algo le interrumpió, moviéndose a duras penas por la velocidad de un ave negra, que al parecer también habia atacado a los otros dos compañeros, pero a ellos si haciéndoles unos rasguños en los hombros.

-Veo que tienes habilidades superiores-una voz chillona y burlona se escuchó un poco más lejos, ahí un hombre de cabello plata y mirada codiciosa, posaba sus ojos en ella-no tienes unos rasgos del gran clan… ¿mitad tal vez?-se cuestionó al mirar al líder al lado –me dijeron que habían entrado dos, pero veo que tienes potencial, me darán mucho dinero por ti-en un chiflido el ave volvió a volar hacia la mujer.

Alice arqueo la ceja al ver que sus compañeros caían inconscientes, el ave probablemente tendría algún tipo de veneno en sus garras, suspiro cansada al ver que tendría que hacer algunas cosas rápido.

-Tu-uno de los soldados que salían detrás del plateado apunto con miedo a la mujer delante de el – ella es la mujer que nos derroto- reclamo con un terror infinito, muchos la reconocieron al momento, haciendo que una sonrisa discreta rompiera su serio rostro, el temor se podía reflejar en los ojos de los que recordaron la hazaña…solo Fátima miro incrédulo, sin embargo solo el revoloteado de su ave le llamo la atención.

El cuervo ya estaba en manos de Alice de manera mortal, estrujando un poco el cuello de dicha criatura negra, su esencia se volvía a aplastante conforme se adelantaba –Bien… a quien venderás por mucho dinero- su voz fría se clavó en el corazón del comerciante de esclavos, conforme esos ojos verdes se posaban en el…..algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Suelten a las bestias-ordeno de manera frenética al sentir una punzada en su cuerpo, tratando de no intimidarse por lo que sentía, Alice ni se inmuto al ver buitres y criaturas que creía que no existieran, pero teniendo en cuenta que no era su mundo el que hablaban, no era imposible grandes dientes de sable.

Fátima se rio convencido de su victoria –Ten cuidado…si te logran morder te podrán destrozar-dijo con sorna conforme los hombres veían con temor a las criaturas que traía consigo el comerciante-El tigre dientes de sable maurenio y el Condor Namideano…ambos del país de la oscuridad, carnívoros que poseen venenos mortales-

Sus ojos verdes escanearon a las bestias conforme se acercaban con instintos asesinos, podía sentirlos con claridad, algunos de los ladrones que lograban despertar salían corriendo al ver el peligro, Alice suspiro al ver el problema delante, pero no era nada comparado con lo que peleo antes.

Ante la luz de la luna revelo su traje bajo su manto gris, la vestimenta ajena a esa tierra, tosca y única, revelando su figura femenina ante los ojos de esos hombres, el gruñir de las bestias dieron inicio de algo que ocurrió muy rápido, ante la mirada atónita de sus atacantes, dando un vistazo a los desmayados…. Empezó esa pelea, sin dejar escapar a nadie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Feos recuerdos venían a su mente, ahí una niña lloraba mientras era golpeada con fuerza por alguien muy cruel –Porque trataste de huir de mi Morgiana –decía con indignación mientras golpeaba con indiferencia a la pequeña que se cubría con sus manos, grilletes le acompañaban y se cuestionaba por qué pasaba esto.

-Señorita está bien- una suave voz conocida se escuchó entre la pesadilla cruel que se sentía real, la voz de su antes amo era amenazante y las dolorosas heridas volvían en sí, sin embargo esa voz aún estaba presente, fue cuando reacciono….para despertar de un salto.

Mirando por todas partes en aquel lugar, aún estaban en la guarida de los ladrones, pero más gente estaba presente….muchos de ellos con signos de esclavitud, atenuando más sus recuerdos –Que bueno que despertaste-la voz de sus sueños se volvía a escuchar, haciéndola girar.

-¿Aladdin?-cuestiono un poco aturdida por despertar, a su lado también estaba el otro chico que la acompañaba, giro de inmediato para buscar a alguien más.

-Si buscas a Alice… está un poco indispuesta-dijo el chiquillo con una sonrisa ante una niña rojiza sorprendida, mientras se limpiaba el rostro por las lágrimas que eran evidencia de viejos y feos recuerdos-me sorprendió que vinieras aquí con ella-sonrió de manera alegre.

-¿Alice?-dijo con duda ante ese nuevo nombre, el niño solo asentó la cabeza.

-Asi se llama, pero teniendo en cuenta el tipo de actitud que tiene…supongo que no dijo su nombre-Aladdin solo alzo los hombros de manera descuidada-One-san es muy seria a veces…pero es una buena persona-

El otro chico también se levantaba de manera rápida igual de asustado por lo que fuera estaba recordando, mucha de la gente estaba empezando a prepararse para partir, muchos de ellos agradecido por su salvadora, que no mostro la cara aun si la luz del dia se empezaba a asomar, muchos de ellos marchando al poco tiempo que el sol ya se posicionaba en lo alto.

-Morgiana-la voz de una mujer se escuchó, aun habia algunos esclavos en ese lugar…sin embargo los gritos de emoción de una pareja se escucharon, cuando una caravana se divisaba en el horizonte.

-Nadja-dijeron con alegría al ver a una niña en ese grupo de "rescate", ahí la niña se encontró con sus padres.

-Yayana-un hombre también se acercó al niño que venía con ellos, al parecer familias se reencontraban después de la confusión, Morgiana, Aladdin y el chico mudo, sonrieron conforme todos se reunían.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- una de la caravana se acercó al niño-Recuerdas quien soy-dijo con emoción al ver que eran conocidos el peli azul y la pelirroja, ante un tercer compañero muy quieto.

-Claro que te recuerdo-se acercaba otra joven de cabello negro –La señorita amable y la poco amable-por ese comentario el pequeño se ganó un estirar de cachetes por parte de la rubia, ante una mirada desconcertada de los otros dos.

-Les dije que no era necesaria su ayuda-la voz de la salvadora salía de algún punto, ahí se habría paso, conforme un tigre se alzaba al lado de una mujer ya conocida, tenía algunas heridas leves, pero aún mantenía casi intacto su capa, aunque ya revelaba un poco de su ropa que traía bajo ella, por primera vez notándola incluso el líder de la caravana.

-No vinimos por ti-dijo la chica rubia-Morgiana vino contigo al igual que ese joven-reclamo la señorita no tan amable, ante la mirada sin sentimientos de la ojiverde, quien solo paso de largo, aunque tuvo la sensación de querer correr cuando el tigre le gruño, era la primera vez que veía a un animal de ese estilo, domesticado, al parecer y de cerca (teniendo en cuenta que solo fue en historias).

El líder suspiro al notar la ausencia de la mujer, quien estaba dispuesta a marchar, si no fuera porque alguien jalo de su traje, la pequeña niña se acercaba algo penosa, aunque temerosa por el tigre que se mostró ajeno-Gracias por salvar a mi familia-dijo con ojos esperanzados, mientras corría de regreso a sus padres, ahí el resto de los esclavos que habían quedado se acercaron para mostrar su gratitud.

Aladdin sonrió al notar el Rukh claro revolotear con alegría, pues a pesar de que la mujer era ajena a ese destino que Baba le dijo, los demás no lo sentían asi, aun si ella lo tiñería de negro, algo que conocido conforme más viajo con esta, era una buena persona, algo ajena…sonriendo con alegría ante ese momento –Que bonito animal-se acercó al tigre que con curiosidad, aunque muchos le sacaban la vuelta el niño no, este solo lo miro…pero agacho su cabeza en signo de aceptación, por alguna razón.

Tanto los otros chicos también hicieron lo mismo, aunque no tan cariñosos como el niño, ya que este ya estaba montado en el animal de manera natural, conforme sus ojos brillaban por ser amigo de una criatura asi…la pelirroja miro al niño para apuntar a la mujer.

-Entonces se llama Alice-la voz de Morgiana dijo con algo de pena, pues según recordaba habia sido desmayada, no sabiendo bien los detalles que ocurrieron después de que perdió la consiencia -¿y dónde están los ladrones?-cuestiono.

Aladdin de nuevo la miro con sus ojos llenos de alegría inocente, bajando con lentitud de un animal ausente-Pues One-san no me dijo nada después de que nos liberó-contesto, mientras la mujer se mostraba renuente de recibir la gratitud del grupo de liberados –Pero no creo que los volvamos a ver-tenía que admitir que lo que rodeaba a su hermana adoptiva, era misterioso, pero se sentía feliz de que haya ido a buscarlo…aunque recibió una ligera llamada de atención por su descuido.

-Bien, creo que deberían de ir a descansar- dijo el anciano líder al ver que todo estaba bien, extrañado por la ausencia de los ladrones y algún rastro de ellos, aunque temeroso por ver de cerca de un diente de sable, pero se veía dócil al lado de la mujer.

Alice iba a negar, pero el estómago de Aladdin relincho por lo alto, suspiro cansada al tener que parar con brevedad para obtener más comida y repuesto de su manto ahora maltratado, aunque era un problema tener que cargar con un diente de sable, era muy grande….pero siendo el líder del grupo que se enfrentó y gano su respeto, al parecer, este se negó ir con su manada lejos al igual que los buitres, siendo el único testigo de lo que sucedió esa noche.

Morgiana y el otro joven se quedaron en silencio al notar a la dama, quien solo arqueo la ceja para ellos….-Gracias-dijo con torpeza Morgiana al sentirse ajena a esa palabra, la habían salvado y no fue de mucha ayuda, era la primera vez que se sentía molesta por no hacer más, sin embargo la mano de la dama le hizo reaccionar, pues estaba de igual manera el otro chico se removió incomodo… también su mano en él.

-No agradezcan -dijo con frialdad aun sin quitar ese gesto ajeno, pero que de alguna manera hizo sentir bien a ambos.

-Maru-dijo el joven por primera vez, apuntándose a sí mismo, su mirada baja ante la ojiverde que se alzó, Aladdin solo sonrió al ver que su grupo se hacía más grande, pues al poco tiempo ya en la fiesta de la caravana que hicieron por esa reunión, Morgiana decidió que iría con ellos al igual que Maru, quien a pesar de decir unas palabras aún estaba silencioso, el animal por su parte era como su mascota, tenía que pensar un nombre.

-Oye Maru-se acercó Aladdin dispuesto a hablar con su compañero, a su lado también estaba Morgiana, ambos eran muy silenciosos….al igual que su One-san, pero esta se mantenía alejada de todos en general, levantando esa aura intimidadora para que nadie se acercara, ganándose una que otra mirada de odio a su persona, pero le era indiferente-Porque vendrás con nosotros-cuestiono curioso.

-Porque debo pagar mi deuda-dijo entre cortado, pero de manera clara por primera vez, sentía que debía permanecer con la dama que le ayudo, además que su compañera también iría, al parecer ambos ajenos a que eran en realidad, pues ambos descubrieron habilidades que no entendían.

-Oh, que emoción ir con más gente…no es que me queje de One-san, pero es muy callada-suspiro Aladdin al recargarse en sus brazos y ver el cielo, mucho ruido, música y risas se escuchaban en esa fogata-Espero y Alibaba este bien –dijo al viento, mientras pensaba un poco-Oye, Morgiana es muy largo…te puedo llamar de otra manera-pidió el chiquillo al volverse a sentar para mirar a su compañera.

-Como sea-dijo de manera escueta, mientras lo observaba.

-Mor-dijo con alegría el chiquillo, mientras miraba a Alice de nuevo, un silencio se instaló en ese grupo a pesar de que Aladdin hablaba muy seguido de todo lo que vivió durante todo su viaje, como conoció a Alice y que a pesar de ser una mujer distante, mantenía su palabra…solo esperaba que se pudiera quedar con él, pues la sentía como parte de su familia….

Una ligera paloma llena de luz se alzaba en ese momento, algo que solo el niño observaba, dirigiéndose a la ausente mujer, quien lo repelió de inmediato, partirían a Baldadd con la caravana, siendo Alice convencida por el niño, de alguna manera….asi no viajando en soledad hacia su objetivo, siendo dejados 5 días después.

Aunque tuvieron algunos problemas con el Diente de Sable, este se mostró dócil en algunos aspectos, siendo siempre mimado por Aladdin al considerarlo un bonito amigo, Alice solo negaba con la cabeza al ver esa bestia temible montada por el niño, le parecía extraño, aunque sus nuevos compañeros le parecían también calmados….aunque con un pasado triste al parecer, siguiendo su camino para dejar al niño en su lugar y seguir ella por su parte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Como verán nuevos personajes se asoman en esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y les prometo que tendrán más participación, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de Alice no le fue difícil doblegar a las criaturas.

Bien en el siguiente ahora si iran a Baldadd….

Geme 1 fuera….


	4. NEGRO 4

Bien como verán la historia se desarrolla diferente y más rápida con la ayuda de Alice, ya que no se va por las ramas y es muy intuitiva.

Gracias por los comentarios y vamos por mas…espero que les sea de agrado el capítulo siguiente.

Adelante…ya que ahora no será Arda, pero si el mundo creado por Salomón aguarda.

XXXXXXXXX

NEGRO 4: EL MENDIGO Y LOS LADRONES

El sol abrasador de esa tarde, era muy bien recibido por las personas que se aventuraban a salir en ese lugar, ahí un grupo peculiar había sido dejado por una caravana para seguir su camino hacia Balbadd –Mor, deberías intentar esto-decía el mas chico del grupo, mientras montaba de manera alegre el temible tigre dientes de sable.

La chica lo miro por un momento, con su mirada fija en los ojos del animal-No creo que le agrade-sugirió un poco ausente para no apartar la mirada en frente, el otro chico también era carente de palabras…siempre distante, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Aladdin siendo el mas alegre siguió esa platica a diferentes rumbos, tratando de integrarse un poco con la gente que ahora consideraba amigos, un gran oasis se abría paso adelante, altas palmeras imponentes que se reflejaban con la luz natural de ese día.

-¿Cómo crees que este ahora Alibaba?-se cuestiono el chiquillo azul mientras se recargaba en un tigre calmado, que solo caminaba indiferente del peso que ahora tenia encima, era un gran animal para la vista de cualquiera…pero ese grupo ya se acostumbraba a esa presencia que se supone debe ser para temer.

-No lo se, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba bien-dijo Morgiana monótona en su gesto, aun si tenia tanto que agradecer algo le calaba en el interior, sobretodo después de saber que ese país ahora estaba en severos problemas.

-Espero que lo conozcas Maru-sonrio a su compañero silente-él es un chico muy bueno además de ser mi primer amigo… yo creo que se llevaran muy bien-solo un asentamiento de cabeza fue sus respuesta, para luego un ligero soplido entre esas palmeras se escuchara –One-san también espero que lo conozcas-

Alice no contesto nada, algo sentía en ese lugar que le incomodaba…una presencia imponente, no lo podía negar, pero que le causaba una desconfianza, paro por un momento aturdiendo a los que venían atrás…frunció el ceño y siguió adelante, solo un alboroto se escucho detrás, pues un hombre desnudo saludaba de la manera mas cortes que nunca vio.

-Saludos visitantes de tierras lejanas-comento el desconocido, como si estuviera en la mejor presencia, los músculos resaltaban en la luz del sol y solo una hoja adornaba la parte mas noble….la mujer siguió el paso, como si no fuera mas que una roca lo que presenciaba –Emmmm….-una ligera gota de sudor se diviso al sentirse ignorado.

-One-san-pidio Aladdin al ver a la mujer pasar como si no hubiera nadie adelante, mientras el tigre gruñía al extraño, quien solo miro a la bestia con mucha curiosidad.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…un tigre dientes de Sable, oh nunca vi a ninguno de tan cerca…-iba directo a la bestia para acariciarlo, pero corto su charla cuando una tarascada fue casi llevándose su mano, haciéndose para atrás de manera rápida.

-Morgiana colócate atrás-ordeno el niño con aire protector, mientras Maru también se ponía en guardia al igual que la otra compañera, Alice por su parte paro después de rato.

-Adelante-con voz fría ordeno al trio que dejo atrás, el hombre solo giro con un gesto aturdido por su obvio estado de objeto ignorado por parte de la dama.

-Pero señorita…me han asaltado-dijo al ver que el grupo ya partía a la orden de la mujer, solo la mirada de Aladdin de lastima le dio entender que al menos a uno le toco el corazón, mientras lagrimas exageradas adornaban su rostro ante el abandono.

-Alice no lo podemos dejarlo asi-dijo el niño al ver a su compañero, el tigre aun gruñía pero se mantuvo quieto al ver que la mujer paraba, esta solo clavo esos ojos verdes, como una amenaza silente hacia el hombre atrás, este solo se congelo ante ese desprecio…pero los demás se acercaron (al menos Maru para entregarle un poco de su ropa y un Aladdin curioso).

-Esta bien que nos acerquemos a el-susurro Morgiana a la dama que era la mayor, esta solo la miro y asentó la cabeza.

-Si hace algo extraño lo notare-con voz fría, por primera vez contestaba a la ausente niña, esos días ya los conocía muy bien y sabían que no eran tan malos, además que los rojizos eran silenciosos a comparación del primer estorbo.

-Oh! Gracias pequeños viajeros-decía el hombre mientras se colocaba la ropa, su mirada aun estaba de vez en cuando a la alejada mujer, mientras el se sentaba en un tronco cerca-Mi nombre es Sin y soy comerciante marítimo-informo con suma alegría, su cabello morado se reflejaba elegante…sospechoso, pensó Alice al notar como se desenvolvía de manera despreocupada.

-Mucho gusto Sin-dijo el niño al contestar el saludo-nosotros somos Morgiana, Maru, Alice y Aladdin-presento a cada uno, aunque dudo con el tigre y a la mayor, pues una mirada helada se asomo por su inexpresivo rostro cuando los presento, pero lo ignoro mencionado su nombre.

-Es muy raro ver a personas viajar por estos lados y mas conformado con un animal de ese estilo-miro aun con interés el tigre dientes de sable, que se dirigía al punto donde la mujer estaba- eh escuchado que gente peligrosa y extraña abruma el lugar-con una sonrisa amplia informo, ignorando el hecho que el entraba con todas esas características-pero me es sorprendente que vengan tan jóvenes al viaje con su Hermana-miro a la ausente mujer, quien aun posaba su mirada en algún punto de se lugar, a su lado el exótico animal que dormía tranquilo junto a su ama, mientras un aire de indiferencia le soplaba con fuerza…deprimiéndolo un poco.

-Bueno, vamos camino a Balbadd para encontrar a un amigo-siendo el mas platicador informo el niño-hemos vivido tantas aventuras-se sentía feliz de que los vieran como familia, aunque Alice no menciono nada que fuera lo contrario….era ella más silenciosa.

-Que emocionante, el ser parte de algo tan divertido de ese estilo-se levanto el hombre con un aire excitante, mientras las ropas de Maru se veían imponentes en la figura en contra del sol, les quedaba un poco apretado, pero lograba cubrir la mayoría de su piel, solo el rugir del tigre, lo cayo.

-El es bueno-dijo Morgiana por primera vez al hombre, al ver su obvio miedo por la criatura que los acompañaba, tragando grueso pues al parecer no le era del todo agrado.

La mirada de Sin se poso en ambos jóvenes con mucha curiosidad, pero al verse captado sonrio despreocupado –Bien si van a Balbadd yo también iré, de echo no esta muy lejos de aquí-apunto el horizonte que estaba un poco mas adelante, los jóvenes se entusiasmaron al ver casi truncado su viaje, sin embargo los ojos de Aladdin se mostraron tristes…mirando a la mujer -¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono al ver que repentinamente la emoción se fue.

El niño solo negó con la cabeza, pero los rojizos tampoco entendieron del todo…Alice se paraba para ver hacia delante-Vamos entonces…no hay tiempo que perder-su voz fría hizo que Sin se abrazara a si mismo, era la primera vez que una mujer no le prestaba la atención que alguien con su físico tenia.

-Creo que tienen una One-san interesante-dijo de manera despreocupada al grupo que lo miro extrañado, mientras la mujer seguía el paso para perderse en esa luz-Bien…vamos, que nos deja-trago grueso al recordar la frialdad que tenia, no sabia como los niños se habían llevado bien con ella, pero algo le trasmitía que le daba curiosidad.

Aladdin y los dos jóvenes corrieron para ver lo que se alzaba de manera imponente, ahí Alice miraba con ausencia el mar que se alzaba adelante, junto a grandes casa y diferentes negocios.

-Balbadd es una ciudad muy conocida por su facilidad de hacer negocios, es manejado por la familia Saluja desde muchas generaciones atrás-explico con orgullo Sin al grupo, pero en especial quería que la mujer lo mirara…pero fue infructuoso pues el animal no le quitaba la mirada y le gruñía constantemente.

-Esto es sorprendente-tanto Aladdin como los otros dos miraban maravillados el lugar, mientras mas se adentraban, diferentes personas de muchos lugares, comercios constantes y barcos, sus ojos paseaban de un lado a otro-Mira One-san-se acerco a la mujer quien solo le dio una mirada-a poco no es muy grande-

Alice solo lo miro arqueando la ceja, en todo el camino solo palabras distantes le daba, sin embargo era un pequeño curioso, solo le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza con suavidad –Claro-dijo no tan convencida, tenia que admitir que era sorprendente, pero comparada con las ciudades de su mundo en su mejor momento, tenia algo de antiguo….pero algo le molestaba.

-Desde que el ultimo rey murió, las cosas no han ido muy bien últimamente-Sin cambio su tono al ver a lo lejos algunos lugares oscuros, la ciudad tenia su porte, pero se notaba descuidado, el silencio se hizo presente-pero no se preocupen iremos al mejor hotel del lugar-sin darse cuenta fueron dirigidos a un edificio elegante…este apuntándolo con alegría.

-Pero no tenemos dinero-comento Aladdin ausente al ver que no seria barato el hospedaje.

-Trabaje en una caravana, pero no creo que sea suficiente- Morgiana comento con un aire ausente, mientras el otro joven miraba al grupo, también dando a entender que estaba en la misma situación.

-No se preocupen, yo correré con los gastos-dijo el hombre al dar un paso hacia delante, sin embargo los niños no lo siguieron-vamos-apresuro, sin embargo su mirada fue a la figura que faltaba –Y la Señorita-cuestiono curioso al no verla, sin embargo el gesto triste del niño al mirar a un punto era obvio, se había marchado.

-Ella fue por su lado-dijo el peli azul al girarse de nuevo con una sonrisa, inclusive el Tigre había marchado con ella, dejando a los tres mas jóvenes en ese hotel-tiene otros asuntos que atender-cabizbajo comento.

Sin se rasco la cabeza al notar esa singularidad partir, sin embargo lo que mas le causaba extrañeza era que no la noto, pues por mas que miraba, la figura no relucía por ningún lado, tenia que admitir que tenia rasgos singulares y algo ocultaba debajo de ese manto, pero no tuvo tiempo para indagar mas.

-Pero es peligroso allá-comento un poco alarmado por que una dama se haya ido sola, pero al notar la tristeza en el grupo dejado atrás, decidió cambiar el tema, el arreglaría para que la fueran a buscarla, era muy cruel dejarlos, porque a pesar de ser muy distante los chiquillos le tenían aprecio.-Bueno entremos a comer-

Ahí los tres se abrieron paso en aquel lujoso hotel, con una alegría amarga por el abandono, mientras el hombre platicaba de los platillos jugosos por lo que era conocido el lugar…sin embargo unos guardias los interceptaron, siendo apoyados por unos conocidos del mismo.

XXXXXXX

Alice caminaba ausente en aquel lugar, la ciudad estaba en peor estado del que pudo notar durante su ingreso, tenia que seguir su búsqueda a parte, después de dejar a los niños en buenas manos, por el momento, ya que no confiaba del todo en el….pero el gruñir de la bestia le detuvo.

-Vaya…vaya, que tenemos aquí-una voz salió de la oscuridad, una extraña neblina los cubría-vienes del lugar del hotel…creo que puede que tengas algo mas que simples trapos-varios hombres salían a su paso.

Alice solo mostro su cara seria para pasar de largo, mientras el tigre gruñía con constancia, asustando a algunos de los ladrones, mucha de la gente que estaba ahí, tirada por hambre o suplicando algo de comer se alejaba conforme conocían a los que rodeaban a la mujer.

-Te dije que te detuvieras-demando un hombre pero su brazo no llego a tocarla, cuando un grito salió de este, haciéndolo caer de rodillas…tomándose su extremidad con insistencia, estaba doblada en una forma no natural.

-Alguien mas me quiere detener-su voz autónoma resonó, mientras el tigre olía a un miedoso hombre herido, enseñándole sus dientes de cerca, mientras se hacia para atrás con rapidez y temor, los demás sacaban sus armas de igual manera al ver la violencia ejercida y sin poder verla.

-Detengan esto-otra voz salió, un joven rubio con ropas blancas miraba a todos con severidad, unos gruñían por lo bajo al ver la interrupción, mientras otros apuntaban a la mujer con odio-Les dije que no robarían si no eran ricos-

-Vamos Alibaba…siempre tan blando, mírala…aun si trae esos trapos viene del hotel, de seguro tiene algo mas que lo que trae puesto-otro hombre salía del paso, uno con cabello lleno de rastras…se veía violento al contrario del otro que apareció.

-Cassim, nuestro objetivo no son gente que sea extranjero….-el ahora Alibaba respondió severamente al chico que solo miraba a un punto, ahora dándose cuenta del herido, pero la mujer noto ese nombre…frunciendo el ceño al reconocerlo por simples platicas (si prestaba atención).

-ELLA ME HIZO ESTO-decía con insistencia al tomarse el brazo el herido, el chico de rastras solo sonrio pero con enojo.

-que valiente mujer-gruño con severidad al acercarse, sin embargo el tigre no lo dejo dar otro paso-vaya mascota traes…mujer-de manera despectiva miro al par, un silencio se instalo entre ambos, mientras Alibaba intercedía.

-Esto no tiene que ser de esta manera-dijo el rubio al mirar ahora a la mujer-será mejor que se vaya, el asunto no es con usted-sin embargo un golpe severo en la cabeza lo hizo caer desmayado, algo que sorprendió a los demás.

-Me llevare a este idiota-dijo la mujer al cargarlo con facilidad y lanzarlo al tigre, para que lo cargara-si alguien me sigue…. No responderé-sus ojos verdes profundos se hicieron notar en ese lugar, todos tragaron gruesos y a pesar del orgullo de Cassim, este no pudo moverse…la mujer tenia algo, les hizo algo, ni siquiera pudieron usar sus armas mágicas para pelear…desapareciendo en la oscuridad del lugar.

XXXXXXXXX

Un dolor punzante en la cabeza le hacía levantarse con lentitud-que paso-logro formular conforme su visión se enfocaba, era un lugar muy oscuro, mirando con insistencia por todas partes, mas cuando recordó el ataque, se iba a mover pero un gruñido lo detuvo en seco, sacudió su ropa para buscar su arma, sin embargo no la encontraba.

-Si buscas tu espada será mejor que lo dejes-la otra voz le asusto, haciéndolo saltar de inmediato a un lado, ahí la figura femenina que defendió afilaba su espada con sumo interés.

-Eso es mío-reclamo de inmediato ante ese objeto preciado, lleno de recuerdos de su pasado, pero cayo al gruñir de nuevo de la bestia, que se paseaba socarronamente a su alrededor, como esperando a que se moviera para que le diera motivos de morderle, haciéndolo tragar grueso.

-Esta bien Sable-dijo la mujer al animal, quien solo la miro y se recostó a regañadientes, era la primera vez que Alibaba notaba a esa criatura mas de cerca, aunque antes la vio…no a tan poco centímetros, dio un respiro para poner su rostro estoico.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi-dijo con voz severa el chiquillo –si quieres dinero no lo tengo-aun si la había defendido, ahora no sabia si estaba en lo correcto, solo un bufido de la mujer le dio a entender que se estaba riendo-Crees que es una broma secuestrarme, mis compañeros me buscaran y ahora no intercederé-dijo confiado…con un poco de duda de cómo escapo.

-Vaya que estúpido niño- dijo la mujer al salir para ser reflejada por la luz de la luna, sus gestos fríos y mirada penetrante hicieron que el joven se quedara quieto, mas de 20 tenia…pero su edad no era segura, pero su esencia si que lo aplastaba…aun si no mostraba ningún sentimiento en ella.

-Co-como que estúpido-trato de formular de nuevo esas palabras, tratando de mantener la valentía con la que se unió a la banda de ladrones de Cassim por el bien de su país.

-Mira…no me interesas que vienes haciendo con una bola de idiotas como esos-su voz mandona resonó en ese lugar- pero quiero saber tus motivos del porque lo haces….-frunció el ceño haciéndola mas a temer, tragando grueso el joven al verse objeto de esa mirada.

-Es algo que no te interesa como lo dijiste-logro sacar de su boca, su mirada trato de hacerla igual de recia, pero era imposible con la profundidad de esos verdes, sin embargo el frio de su propia espada le hizo tragarse sus palabras…pues no se notaba el titubeo en su mirada, como si la muerte fuera parte de su vida.

-No tengo tu tiempo-ordeno la dama-solo quiero saber el porque haces eso…-sus ojos se posaron en los del joven, un silencio repentino se hizo entre ambos, sin embargo si fuera una guerra de miradas…el joven perdería miserablemente, pues ya estaba de rodillas de inmediato.

Alibaba se sentía asustado, por un momento muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, su madre en la zona pobre de ese reino, cuando su padre lo trajo consigo al castillo….tantos recuerdos dolorosos que pensó haber superado, como si todo hubiera sido drenado hacia la mujer…quien solo mostro una sonrisa, el lo sintió como burla.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono no sabiendo porque hacia esa pregunta, la mujer no contesto para sentarse a un lado, sus ojos mirando al joven con insistencia.

-Vaya…un bello príncipe que quiere salvar a su reino después de abandonarlo-se burlo la mujer asustando al joven –bien…crees que estas haciendo lo correcto...¿verdad?-sus ojos ausentes sin una pisca de arrepentimiento se diviso en su rostro de mármol frio e indiferente.

-¿Co-como sabes eso?-dijo un Alibaba asustado al notar que algo sabia la mujer-yo no te lo eh dicho- camino hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared.

-No es necesario que lo digas-suspiro Alice al ver que en verdad era un dolor el joven –no me interesa que tienes planeado, pero ten en cuenta el estado de tu país, ¿crees que una rebelión de este tipo lo beneficiaria?-cuestiono.

Alibaba no sabia que hacer, por mas que miraba tenia miedo, quería correr aunque eso significara saltar por la ventana, pero el tigre por una razón se poso en ese punto de escape, ¿cómo llegaron ahí? Se cuestiono, pero la voz de la dama le dio a entender que tendría que responder-porque ellos me necesitan-logro sacar.

-Vaya, que noble de tu parte-dijo la mujer mientras jugueteaba con la espada de su secuestrado con interés, su rostro indiferente aun era constante a pesar de lo que sentía el joven era una tortura mental, pues sentía la presión a su alrededor-este tipo de revoluciones no tiene ningún fin…lo sabes-

-Claro que tiene un fin, nosotros robamos a los ricos y se los damos a los pobre, solo asaltamos a la gente que tiene mas-se defendió, sentía su cara roja por el enojo, dejando a un lado el miedo, no podía decir eso con simpleza después de tanto esfuerzo-usted no sabe nada-gruño pero la espada lo detuvo en seco.

-Que idiota…eres el idiota entre idiotas, tu siendo un noble buscas el camino mas fácil, que no ves que estas siendo utilizado, tu nobleza será tu perdición si no cambias de mentalidad, tu gente aun si estén robando sigue siendo pobre, tus acciones solo empeorar la situación en este pueblo, haciendo que gente se vaya y sea capturada como esclavos-dijo amenazante mientras daba unos pasos al igual que el joven, este trago grueso al ver su espada ya en la garganta….pero espero el golpe y no murió, solo un ligero hilo rojo se asomo por su cuello.

Se toco con insistencia la garganta al no verla cortada, tragando grueso con insistencia mientras su sudor corría a chorros, solo la figura femenina ya se encontraba sorprendentemente lejos para lo cerca que estuvo de morir, el tigre se mostraba ausente…dormido si le preguntaban, pero luego las palabras que dijo le calaron, clavándose en su corazón…¿todo eso provoco? Se cuestiono.

-Si-la voz de la dama le dio a entender que estaba leyendo su cabeza…¿cómo? Se cuestiono de nuevo-no preguntes-contesto de nuevo, haciendo temblar al joven que estaría dispuesto ahora si de saltar por la ventana, si no fuera porque el animal vio su meta, gruñendo con fuerza –Ya basta de juego, asume tu papel y enfrenta las consecuencias de tu abandono, ahora sabes esto…¿qué harás para remediarlo?-Alice solo lo miro…este solo se quedo en silencio.

-Yo-yo….no se-se desinflo de inmediato al verse perdido, no sabia que hacer en ese momento que ahora todo se le echaba en la cara, pensó que lo que hacia estaba correcto, ayudar a Cassim era el porque regreso, encogiéndose en ese lugar mientras negaba con insistencia ante la confusión y el desespero.

Alice no sabia porque hacia eso, pero conociendo el nombre del amigo de los niños que dejo, además de conocer un poco esa relación, tenia que interceder, solo para no sentir esa molestia que brotaba por alguna razón…pero el joven si estaba perdido, suspirando y lanzando esa espada entre los pies de un desesperado y ahora asustado joven.

-No hagas eso-dijo al aferrarse a la pared y volverse a tragar su corazón que casi juraba estaba en el suelo, algunos mechones de su cabello caían con delicadeza, pero la mirada de la mujer era severa.

-Eres un noble, usa tu posición como tal para poder quitar del poder al la persona que esta a cargo…aunque me temo que la situación ya no tiene remedio-Alice miro al horizonte, esas aves negras ahora sobrevolaban el lugar, casi jurando que estaban siendo controladas.

-Pero dijiste que puedo hacer algo-Alibaba sentía que su esperanza se iba con el viento, incluso el tigre solo bostezo un poco, dando por hecho que ignoraba la situación.

-Si…puedes, pero será difícil-dijo Alice al no mirarlo, aun con la pregunta del porque hacia esto, presente –busca la manera- clavo esa mirada verde en el por un momento, al desaparecer en aquella ventana repentinamente, solo el tigre se quedo ahí mirando el punto donde su dueña había ido.

Alibaba se encogió al verse solo con la bestia, mirando con insistencia el arma que ahora estaba lejos de el, tramando que haría si quería ser comido por esta, pero solo un rugido lo irguió repentinamente, este de igual manera dando un salto por esa salida, el rubio se asomo y vio la habilidad de la gran criatura, pues se apoyaba con la misma estructura.

El rubio miro a la luna que ahora se asomaba, tenia un dolor de cabeza por el golpe y la extraña mujer, que se aseguraría de no volvérsela a encontrar, tragando grueso ante el ardor de su cuello por el corte y mas aun por las palabras dichas, pues aunque le tenia miedo eran ciertas ¿quién era? Se cuestiono, una ligera punzada en la cabeza le hizo recordar de una situación, ¿cómo bajaría?.

Sus lagrimas corrieron una vez mas en ese alto lugar, pidiendo al cielo una ayuda de algún lado, pues estaba seguro de algo, moriría de frio en ese alto lugar, tragando grueso por todo lo que sucedió, ahora no tan seguro de interceder por alguien en una situación futura, ¿casualidad?.

XXXXXXXXXX

La luz se asomaba ese día que siguió, ahí en el palacio una reunión tensa se llevo a cabo, donde el rey de los siete mares cerraba unos asuntos con el hijo del anterior de Balbadd, arrogante y distraído, además de gordo por lo excesiva que era su vida.

-Si yo atrapo a esa tropa, entonces volverán a reabrir el comercio-llego a esa conclusión el hombre de cabellos morados con su cara estoica y seria, junto a el dos de sus hombres acompañándolo, su mirada severa se clavaba en los nerviosos lideres de ese país casi caído.

-No es como si puedas-dijo el rey con seguridad tímida, pero algo le hizo callar, la mirada del hombre a quien su padre dio consejos, clavo la espada en la mesa con orgullo.

-Entonces déjalo a nosotros-con una sonrisa fiera se armo de valor para encarar al rey y dar su ultima palabra, dejándolo atrás sin oportunidad de represión por su parte, dando la espalda y seguir su camino, ante miradas negativas de sus aliados, al conocer bien al líder.

Ahí Sinbad el rey de Sindra, señor de la alianza de los siete mares, se hacia presente, con su orgullo en alto y valor conocido, divisaba la luz del sol con la promesa de un futuro, el futuro de su reino y ser de ayuda al que fue su benefactor años antes…le regresaría el favor de alguna manera, aunque el primer paso seria, acabar con esa pandilla.

XXXXXX

En el lugar abandonado de esa ciudad, el hambre, desesperación y pobreza era palpable, ahí un joven rubio iba cabizbajo y con severos síntomas de cansancio, muchos niños iban a su encuentro conforme lo reconocían…comida no traía, pero la promesa de que tal vez al rato, estaba presente.

Despues de mucho caminar, a pesar del dolor de sus pies y los golpes que presentaba, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y la primera era el como patéticamente bajo de esa torre olvidada por la gente, maldecía su oportuna ayuda…aunque el tiempo lo uso para pensar mejor esas palabras.

Una choza humilde se abría paso, tristemente adentro, frunció el ceño al notar que no había ruido ahí, dio un suspiro para abrir la puerta-Ya vine Cassim-dijo ausente para cerrar los ojos y prepararse para un encuentro contra su amigo de la infancia…pero se quedo callado, parando en seco para ver la escena mas terrorífica adelante…ahí la figura de la mujer en medio, con lo que parecía ser Cassim en sus manos, a su alrededor todo el grupo de la niebla inconsciente.

-Llegas en un buen momento-la voz fría de Alice resonó-eh estado hablando con Cassim-sus ojos fríos se posaron en un rubio congelado, quien trago grueso para convocar las llamas en ese lugar, tratando de no quemar a sus amigos (al menos el los consideraba asi) –vaya, un idiota valiente... por fin muestras a esa criatura-sonrio.

Alibaba se abalanzo hacia ella sin titubeo, pasando por alto lo ultimo que dijo, aun si estaba mal lo que hacían, no era la manera de hacerles eso…mas a su amigo, aquel al cual abandono antes, pero un golpe en seco en su estomago le hizo parar…la mujer ya estaba frente a el.

El tigre solo jugueteaba un poco con algunos que aun estaban consientes, aunque asustados, por verse tan cerca del divertido animal (porque…no se) –muy lento-la voz de la mujer escucho, mientras su cabello era jalado con fuerza por ella, mientras su espada caía, colocándolo junto a Cassim inconsciente.

Ella se sentó un momento para ver porque estaba haciendo eso, ahí en medio de esa carpa, con la mayoría de sus miembros inconscientes, al parecer querían dar un golpe esa noche, para asaltar un lugar lleno de gente noble, su mirada se poso en ese mapa….tenia que admitir que tenían agallas, sonriendo imperceptiblemente en su rostro estoico.

Alice, ex guardia de Umbrella, cuya venganza aun estaba vigente y que lograría hacerlo, tenia la sensación que debía hacer eso…¿por qué? Aun era ajeno, pero las palomas revoloteaban de manera extraña a su alrededor, como si los hilos de alguien se movieran invisibles para los ojos normales…era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando fue traída a ese lugar.

Miro hacia un punto oscuro, ahí una figura salía-vaya, no esperaba verte aquí…singularidad de mi padre-un hombre enmascarado salió, algo que miro la mujer con sumo odio…esa figura la conocía, era de esos sacerdotes que la trajeron.

-Interesante-dijo al quedarse sola en ese lugar, al parecer los hilos se revelaban ante ella, tendría una platica interesante con ese hombre que no estaba solo…ahí ante la inconciencia de los demás ladrones, una pelea silenciosa se llevo a cabo, donde el Rukh negro resonó por primera vez en esas tierras…ante la ignorancia de muchos en ese lugar.

Pues no solo la tropa de la niebla fue atacada en su propia guarida, además de cierta interferencia interceptada… Alice hacia su movimiento rápido y sin ser detectado, de alguna manera se había enterado de algo, tendría que hablar con cierto hermano del idiota para tener clara unas cosas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lo mejor de una amenaza era que la persona que la trajo para estar bajo su control, echara a perder sus planes, le gustaría ver la cara de la bruja cuando vea el resultado.

No era su forma de trabajar, pero era la mejor manera de vengarse por el momento, ya sabiendo contra quien se enfrentaba, al parecer las cosas se harían mas interesantes… pues el enemigo tenia la clave para el regreso a su hogar.

XXXXXXX

Un grito despertó ese día al grupo de niños, ahí un diente de sable se recostaba en las afueras del gran patio del hotel, un gran bostezo del animal que era rodeado por guardias temerosos.

-Mira…aquí estas-dijo el niño peli azul ante la mirada de extrañeza de todos en general, incluso el hombre que conocieron el día anterior, el cual recién llegaba, ahí una nota estaba en su garganta, tomándolo el único que se acerco además de los dos pelirrojos, pues el hombre fue repelido por un gruñido.

-Creo que no le agradas-dijo el ahora conocido Jafar a su señor, al ver que el animal no le gustaba, aunque Mazru su amigo, era otra cosas, pues al igual que los del gran clan que eran los dos chiquillos, este también se acerco como si nada…y para su sorpresa el también.

-Es una nota de One-san-dijo con alegría el chiquillo al ir con los dos pelirrojos-dice que cuidemos de Sable por un tiempo-sonrio alegre de que el animal estuviera con ellos, aunque el hombre miro con recelo a la criatura por no llevarse bien, ante las burlas de sus secuaces.

Sin suspiro un poco cabizbajo por no será aceptado en ese circulo amistoso que se envolvía alrededor del animal, que se dejaba incluso acariciar por el peliblanco de su segundo al mando, pero de el no –porque…porque-lloraba deprimido en una esquina, mientras Mazru le daba palmadas para que se recompusiera.

-No se quien sea esa One-san, pero si le hiciste algo a ella, ten por seguro que la mascota no te querrá-acuso el peliblanco con su mirada de decepción a un ofendido Sin.

-Pero soy un rey…el gran rey de Sindra, de los siete mares-acuso con orgullo, siendo disminuido por el rugir de la feroz bestia, el solo saludo, por más que trataba de hacer memoria…no hizo nada indebido –porque solo yo-se inclino de nuevo triste por ese detalle, hundiéndose mas en depresión por que el estaba seguro que no hizo nada, era un gran hombre, el más galán y la mujer ni siquiera lo miro, su orgullo como mujeriego caía a pedazo conforme sus secuaces suspiraban cansados, aunque Jafar revelo un brillo por conocer a esa mujer.

Aladdin solo sonrió-creo que será muy emocionante esto-dijo al querer presentarle a Ugo al grupo, ahí despertando el interés del rey...al ser un recién explicado Magi.

-Bien…necesito su ayuda-después de un largo relato de aventuras y temas mas serios, el rey los miro con seriedad, aun el animal estaba lejos de ellos, pero la mirada le indicaba que estaba alerta, pidiendo la ayuda de los tres (aunque se rehusó de la de Morgiana por ser mujer, pero se mordió la lengua por la reacción violenta que tuvo).

Ahí todos irían esa noche a defender un área que seria atacada, al parecer la tropa de la niebla haría su movimiento y ellos estarían ahí para detenerlos, después de todo era el favor al rey que fue su benefactor….mientras hilos aun se movían, aunque mas lento por cierta interferencia, donde dos titiriteros desaparecieron solo detectados por el líder de esa organización.

XXXXXXXXX

Como verán Alice se puso muy dura con Alibaba y la tropa de la niebla, solo por intuición se inmiscuyo más allá que solo una advertencia, como se supone habia planeado en un inicio, pero la mujer sentía algo…el titiritero aparece.

Sinbad solo le da curiosidad, aunque está deprimido por el hecho de ser ignorado por una dama, algo que es nuevo para él, siendo que siempre caen a sus pies.


	5. NEGRO 5

XXXXXX

NEGRO 5: SOSPECHOSO

En la soledad de un lujoso cuarto, un trio de hombres discutían un tema en especial, la cara de desconcierto y de interés denotaban en cada definido rostro, mientras el hombre de pelo blanco trataba de recuperar su temple.

-Pero como se te ocurre atraer a unos niños a esto-exclamaba Jafar tratando de suprimir sus instinto asesino, en contra de aquel a quien le juro lealtad, pero a veces su paciencia tenia limites, mas conociéndolo.

-Mira, se que son muy jóvenes, pero ellos están dispuesto a ser de ayuda-con un amplia sonrisa comento al tomarle el hombro a su ayudante blanco, Sinbad entendía pero tenia unos puntos en contra –Mira, me asegurare de que no les pase nada…además que serán mas de ayuda si a mi me robaron mis Djiin-suspiro, ganándose una mirada de muerte del peli blanco.

Mazru resoplo tranquilo, en verdad era muy serio desde el punto de vista de aquellos, siempre manteniéndose al margen de la platica de ambos –Esta bien Sin-dijo no tan convencido Jafar, era cierto...su rey era un inútil sin sus armas, además de que recopilo información importante-algunas cosas han llegado a nuestro oídos-anuncio.

Sinbad solo se sentó en aquella recamara, mirando ausente –que fue lo que escuchaste-suspiro al recargarse-esta noche haremos nuestro movimiento y es necesario tener toda la información necesaria…para no tener fallas- muchas memorias venían a su mente, era una lastima que ese reino que aprecio tanto se caía a pedazos.

Jafar solo suspiro-hay rumores que el rey ha recibido una vista no tan grata-negó con la cabeza –no pude saber mas, al parecer esta tan asustado que no quiere salir de su castillo-

Sinbad se rasco la barbilla con interés –vaya, asi que la tropa de la niebla ha empezado a hacer un golpe mas directo…que interesante-sonrio, pero la negación de Jafar le dio a entender que había mas.

-Se dice que no fue de la tropa de la niebla-sus ojos eran severos…mientras Mazru escuchaba con atención- Una mujer de aspecto severo y serio apareció de la nada…sin embargo los guardias no pudieron ver mas…algo los desmayo-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sinbad con interés al recargarse con fuerza en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, solo el golpe de sorpresa y sus gestos eran de asombro –Una mujer-frunció el ceño, pero recordando a la niña que estaba con ellos puede que tal vez sean de la misma raza, girando a ver a su compañero silente -¿Del gran Clan?-cuestiono.

Jafar negó-esta mujer dicen que tenía el cabello rojizo, pero no del tipo de esa majestuosa raza, además de un traje negro extraño… los guardias no recuerdan mas –Sinbad solo frunció el ceño ante ese detalle, solo pocas cosas sabia de esa infractora, pero al parecer no estaba con la tropa de la niebla…¿pero porque? Se cuestiono en silencio mientras se volvía a sentar en su sillón.

-Bien, creo que lo tendremos que investigar…tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo descubriremos –cerro los ojos, miro un poco al par, las cosas se estaban volviendo un poco mas complicadas de lo que pensó.

-por cierto Sin, aun no aclaras quien es esa One-san de la que hablaron temprano-cuestiono Jafar curioso, aunque miraba un poco amenazador a dicho hombre quien se encogió un poco, pues como recordaba el tigre no dejaba que se acercara a los niños si el estaba cerca.

El marinero solo se agacho, pues no le creía ninguno de los dos, pues aunque Mazru era distante…el podía ver algo que los demás no, aunque de Jafar era mas que obvio –yo no le hice nada…es mas, ni siquiera me volteo a ver-suplicaba incrédulo de que aun esa dama no le hubiera dicho ni siquiera el saludo, era tan fría…que aun recordaba esos ojos verdes profundos, temblaba levemente.

-Bien…hare como que te creo-se tomo la cabeza con insistencia el segundo al mando para tratar de pasar ese tema –Aladdin me comento que se fue por su parte antes de entrar al hotel… seria un honor conocer a la primera mujer que no cae a tus encantos-se rasco la barbilla, ante un rey deprimido.

-Si…ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de mostrarle mi maravilloso y hospitalario lado-el hombre de cabello morado se recargo en el elegante sillón, mientras recordaba firmemente como desapareció repentinamente tanto ella como el animal.

-Teniendo en cuenta de las condiciones de cómo te encontraron… me sorprende que sean muy amistosos contigo-comento secamente Jafar con su gesto frio, Sin solo suspiro.

-Bien…bien…no tengo nada en mi defensa-acuso el rey de Sindra al alzar sus manos- aunque ahora que recuerdo…tengo el deber de ir en su búsqueda, con una mujer peligrosa y una banda de ladrones, me temo que le pase algo-se rasco la barba.

-Sin-con un desliz y siseo acusador, Jafar entrecerró los ojos, el hombre no se rendía fácilmente y si la mujer no mostro interés, este lo mas seguro es que la quisiera tratar de mas de cerca, aunque tenia que admitir que también la quería conocer…además que seria muy buena manera de acosar a su rey.

El marinero solo sonrio con orgullo e inocencia pura, era su deber ver por alguien que le ayudo (aunque por mas que recordaba…si no fuera por el niño Magi, este se hubiera quedado aun ahí…suplicando un poco para salvaguardar su dignidad)-Bien esta decidido…mañana iniciaremos su búsqueda-

Jafar solo miro al cielo para ver si volvía su paciencia, cuando a ese hombre se le atraviesa una idea nada se la saca, aunque tenia que admitir que tenia sus prioridades, pues ahora estaban tras la tropa de la niebla y la extraña mujer.

XXXXXXXX

Alice miraba a los tres jóvenes ahí presentes, pero también estaba un cuarto…Alibaba fue arrastrado por la mujer para encarar a sus amigos, aunque estaba un poco intimidado por la misma, el sudor lo delataba…aunque le sorprendía que los demás no le tuvieran miedo.

-H-hola-dijo un tímido Alibaba al sentir el aura de la mujer un poco atrás, aunque ella prácticamente estaba sentada indiferente en el marco de la ventana, era la cuestión de cómo llego ahí, pero no preguntaría, mas sabiendo que el tigre lo miro de manera curiosa.

Aladdin solo sonrio sabiendo que la mujer lo encontró antes que el, era un alivio de cierta manera para todos, aunque Morgiana estaba desesperada por la manera en como el joven estaba –Que bueno verte de nuevo Alibaba-kun-dijo en niño peli azul al quitar ese ambiente incomodo.

-A mi ta-tambien Aladdin-trago grueso el peli rubio al ver que no estaba en peligro, aunque lo ultimo que recordaba era a la mujer con un montón de la tropa de la niebla inconsciente –Veo que también Morgiana y un nuevo compañero encontraste-trato de olvidar todo lo que le atacaba de manera mental, aunque era difícil de superar.

El niño solo sonrio alegre de verlo de nuevo-claro, muchas aventuras hemos vivido desde que nos separamos…además que también ya conociste a One-san y te presento a Maru-el peli azul apunto a cada uno.

-¿One-san?-trago grueso Alibaba al girar lentamente hacia la dama que seguía indiferente, observando ese cielo que se empezaba a oscurecer, un lindo tinte rojo para cualquiera…menos para la vista del chico, pues para el era mas terrorífico verla parada al lado, con rayos rojos…el tigre se acomodaba a su lado…pero aun juraba que si se movía se le echaría encima –g-gente interesante te encuentras-se rasco la cabeza para tratar de no correr.

-Claro…Alice es muy interesante al igual que Mazru-sonrio el niño, ahí Alibaba se relajo un poco sabiendo que la mujer no le haría nada (esperaba) si Aladdin estaba con el, relatando un poco de su encuentro y de cómo la mujer derroto a una banda de ladrones, sin ayuda….sudor corría a chorros cuando fue relatado con orgullo por el niño.

-E-entonces Alice-sama- jugueteaba un poco con las manos el pelirrubio, mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver a la mujer, que por extraña razón ya se encontraba atrás-u-usted es una guerrera fuerte-

Alice solo arqueo la ceja, pero su gesto estoico solo le mostro que no era de su interés –Soy lo que soy y punto…ahora ve al grano, diles que te uniste a esa tropa-dio un golpe fuerte al pelirrubio en la cabeza, haciéndolo besar el piso con escandalo.

Morgiana solo lo miro pero aun asi se mantuvo estoica al igual que Maru, aunque este ultimo no participaba mucho…era mas serio que la niña en cuestión, pero el tigre dientes de sable era el mas ajeno, aunque la niña sonrio cada vez que el animal se removía curioso por la platica, pero siempre junto a la One-san.

-Veo que también tienes una aventura que contar-sonrio el niño inocente –que tipo de tropa es-cuestiono curioso, pero Alibaba bajo su mirada un poco en vergüenza al ver lo animado que estaban por escuchar su historia…incluso el distante joven que le acabaron de presentar…aunque con la presión de la mujer a su lado, que lo paso de largo para posicionarse en la puerta, si no fuera porque era ella, juraba que estaba cuidándolos de que no entraran nadie…

-Es una historia larga-se excuso el chico tratando de no tocar el tema, pero la mirada de la mujer le dio a entender que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, no sabia porque lo presionaba tanto, si según recordaba a ella no le interesaba-bien esto comenzó tiempo atrás…-se resigno a relatar todo.

Minutos que se transformaron en horas, horas que fueron escuchadas por los jóvenes ahí, como el antes buscado vivió de manera pobre pero feliz junto a su madre y hermanos adoptivos.

Morgiana nunca tuvo familia…siempre estuvo sola y los recuerdos de sus maltratos aun la agobiaban, pero conforme relataba su vida Alibaba, mas lo respetaba y lo envidiaba un poco, se lo podía imaginar completamente, todos escuchaban con atención la alegría que transmitía el joven en cada palabra que explayaba.

Maru incluso al no conocerlo, entendía el porque Aladdin y Mor se aferraban en encontrarlo, el era parte de lo que el niño sentía como familia, algo similar, se cuestiono al también ser ajeno a ese sentimiento, solo Alice abrió la puerta para salir interrumpiendo un poco el relato.

-Sigan sin mi-dijo de manera escueta, el tigre la iba a seguir pero un solo gesto basto para darle a entender que no era necesario, todos se miraron extrañados al momento de que el sonido de la puerta se escucho.

-One-san-susurro Aladdin un poco triste de que dicha mujer no se interesara en lo que fuera a contar el joven recién encontrado, porque su gesto se volvió serio al retomar dicho relato…cuando su madre murió, una leve lagrima salió en el niño siempre alegre.

Solo el golpeteo del pie de Morgiana le dio a entender lo molesta que estaba, cuando llego al punto de su regreso y el encuentro de su país en ese estado –Tranquila Mor…Alibaba creyó que era lo necesario-dijo el niño al detener lo que fuera a hacer su compañera, Maru era mas tranquilo en ese aspecto, pero de igual manera le dio una mirada.

-Lamento contarles esto…ser parte de algo que es malo para ustedes, pero entiendan que no puedo dejarlo otra vez solo, no puedo abandonarlos otra vez-apretó sus puños Alibaba incapaz de encararlos otra vez, pues un apretujo en su corazón sintió, pero un golpe lo saco de su estado impotente-¿Aladdin?-cuestiono al ver los severos ojos del niño, impropios de su edad y actitud.

-One-san por eso te trajo a nosotros, podemos hacerlo juntos- sonrio de nuevo, tanto Morgiana como Maru se miraron de acuerdo por ese detalle-las cosas siempre tienen solución, tu no estas solo-ofreció su mano el niño.

Alibaba quería llorar, tenia miedo de la mujer pero lo que dijo era cierto, quería correr en un inicio cuando despertó ahí, pero aun a pesar de la rudeza de dicha extranjera…al parecer no era del todo mala, solo un rugido del tigre le dio a entender que la mano amiga seguía ahí.

-Que mas puedo hacer-dijo el pelirrubio al tomarla con decisión, ahí los cuatro se alegraron de estar de nuevo reunidos, ahora si la noche estaba mas que avanzada, recordando que era el momento de ese ataque, Alibaba se sorprendió de que supieran…. Y que al parecer irían a detenerlos, era una fortuna estar ahora de ese lado, era su deber hacerles entender que no era el camino.

Todo se aclaro en ese momento, el Rukh blanco revoloteaba conforme las amistades se reforzaban, Aladdin miraba con alegría esa reunión, era el momento de hacer algo para ayudar ese país…pues su amigo era hijo del rey, era lo mas seguro que pudiera hacer algo.

-Bien, es hora de ir a encontrar al Tío Sin-dijo el niño alegre para pasar hacia el frente, todos los mas grandes se miraron, pero sonrieron un poco, Alibaba miro desconfiado a la criatura, pero Maru lo acaricio...el imitando la acción, siendo aceptado un poco alegre por acariciar al que se supone era la bestia mas feroz…sin embargo al abrir la puerta el silencio en el pasillo se hizo presente, aunque unos vasos de vidrio rotos.

-Eso no es lo que pienso…verdad-dijo Alibaba tragando un poco de saliva al apuntar ese pedazo, ambos se miraron pero no dijeron nada, siguiendo el paso, estaban ansiosos por que el joven conociera a su benefactor, el gran Rey de Sindra.

XXXXXXX

Jafar siempre fue el mas sereno del grupo, siempre al tanto de las acciones de su señor en cuanto hacia cosas descuidadas, el mas confiable y cercano al rey, siempre manteniéndose sereno ante todo a pesar del pasado que cargaba, el como asesino sabia de presencias peligrosas y la que tenia frente era una de ellas.

La mujer los miro con ojos severos, mientras ellos estaban un poco mas abajo con algunos vasos de vidrio para escuchar la reunión que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado-Oh…si es la One-san-dijo con una sonrisa Sinbad al reconocerla, pero el peliblanco la observaba de manera curiosa y Mazru solo se coloco en una posición segura pero en guardia.

La ahora conocida como One-san era peligrosa, el sonido de cerrar la puerta fue lo único que resonó en ese pasillo –Veo que les parece interesante escuchar platicas ajenas-frunció el ceño un poco, pero Sinbad trato de poner orden, ofreciendo su mano con su típica sonrisa mata mujeres.

-No es lo que usted piensa Señorita One-san-con un brillo en sus mirada escaneo la figura esbelta de la mujer, aun con esos trapos lograba tener una buena vista a su estructura bien formada, aunque sus zapatos eran extraños y lo que escondiera bajo esa manta le era difícil distinguir, pero de algo estaba seguro no era del tipo de cosas que vio en todos sus viajes.

-Entonces que es esto-Alice ya se encontraba detrás del hombre, el vaso de vidrio tomado por ella, sin embargo el estruendo del uno romperse fue el que resonó en el silencio frio que envolvió a los hombres en evidencia, Jafar ya se encontraba con sus cuchillas en las manos…su vaso roto ahora en el suelo por culpa de su sentido de amenaza.

-¡Sinbad!-grito el hombre de inmediato, era muy extraño que las personas dentro no escucharan, la mujer solo sonrio al notar lo rápido que fueron para alejarse, pues inclusive el mujeriego del Rey ya se encontraba en una distancia considerable.

Alice solo arqueo la ceja, pero luego clavo su mirada en ellos –será mejor que se retiren de este lugar-demando con su voz severa, por un momento Mazru abrió los ojos ante la fuerza que tenia…aun si no era física, la necesidad de salir corriendo estaba en el más fuerte, ¿qué esencia era esa? Se cuestionó.

Sinbad trago grueso, era diferente a esa vez que la conoció, pero aun asi estaba ahí con un propósito y no era malo, aunque su manera de hablar era agresiva, ella salió del cuarto de los niños –no fue nuestra intención estar aquí cuando la platica inicio, solo queremos saber cosas que nos puedan servir para ayudar este país-excuso tratando de mantener su porte, en esencia se podía decir que ambos competían…pero algo era incomodo en ella, mas oscuro.

-Claro-con voz fría comento la mujer, sus ojos verdes se posaron en aquellos cuyo brillo era demasiado, las palomas blancas revoloteaban de manera constante que le era difícil alejarlas…mucha luz, "sospechoso" pensó.

-Sinbad no te acerques-pidio Jafar aun con sus armas preparadas, pero el gesto de su rey le hizo calmarse, mientras daba unos pasos hacia la dama con mucho cuidado, pero aun al esconder sus armas no dudo en mirarla de manera asesina, cualquiera temería…pero la mujer se mostro indiferente.

Mazru solo entrecerró los ojos, pero obedeció ciegamente –vaya…que obedientes-siseo la mujer al encarar al rey y apuntar indiferente a los dos, un chistido por parte de los de atrás, les dio a entender que no estaban del todo convencido-será mejor que esperes en otro lado….Sinbad-frunció el ceño.

El rey solo se mantuvo firme, tratando de no ceder, esta vez no era el mismo gesto que mostro con anterioridad, descuidado y dispuesto a coquetear con cualquiera, la mujer que tenia enfrente no era fácil…. Pero aun asi la duda de cómo supo su nombre completo estaba presente, pero pasándolo por alto –Despues de las damas-aseguro con seriedad, aun siendo la mas peligrosa de las mujeres…era una fémina.

-No seas idiota…y camina-gruño la mujer al cruzar los brazos, Jafar frunció el ceño tratando de que su aura asesina amedrentaba a la que trataba de manera despectivo a su rey, aun si se lo mereciera…no era la manera, era un rey después de todo, alguien grande y de gran fortaleza.

-Tu…-Jafar fue detenido por Mazru, era el mas tranquilo hasta el momento –como puedes hablarle asi- Alice ni siquiera lo miro, caminando al lado del rey a quien se supone daría el paso a la dama, pero que denegó de manera rápida…haciendo que este se resignara y mirara mas severo al espécimen, cuya curiosidad despertó.

-Asi que es el joven que vino a buscar Aladdin-trato de cortar el silencio el rey, aun manteniendo la seriedad del momento, pero solo el viento fue su contestación, siendo escoltados hacia su recamara….ahí Jafar se dio cuenta que la One-san seria un problema mas allá de que paso de largo los encantos de su señor…esto era mas severo, ocasionando desconfianza y un odio silente, conforme el camino siguió y su aura asesina no disminuyo, pero a la mujer no le importaba.

Sinbad solo miro un poco hacia atrás, tenia curiosidad por ese joven pero tendría que esperar a que los niños acudieran a el, con la esperanza que supiera quien era, porque según tuvo noticias del ultimo rey, había un hijo bastardo…cuyo nombre era Alibaba a veces platicaba de el con orgullo…¿casualidad? Se cuestiono, suspirando un poco sin perder su porte, junto a la dama no se podía dar el lujo, sentía que fuera tragado en un descuido…o mas bien repelido.

XXXXXXXX

Sinbad a pesar de estar sentado en su sillón de manera quieta, no podía quitar la mirada en la fría mujer, por mas que la veía la sentía diferente, no solo por su carácter aplastante si te descuidas, si no porque no temía a la esencia que despedía su segundo al mando, que si no fuera porque el lo detenía, una pelea se abría armado, aunque estaba interesado en las habilidades de la amiga de los niños.

Rasgos completamente diferentes a todas las mujeres, se veía frágil, pero no trasmitía lo mismo, mirada profunda y demandante, rostro bien definido, cabello corto (muy corto) para una mujer de su tipo, botas muy extrañas y le era indiferente el traer la capucha larga y maltratada.

-Que me ves-abrió los ojos la mujer hacia los dorados del rey, frunciendo el ceño con severidad…el hombre solo sonrio, pero juro escuchar a su ayudante maldiciendo por lo bajo, Mazru era el menos curioso.

-Nada…solo me preguntaba si querías algo de ropa, puedo pedir la mejor si quieres-ofreció de manera amable, contrastando con la presión que se tiene en ese momento, un cortante y seco "no" recibió como respuesta, iba a ofrecer mas…pero la puerta se escucho, ahí la figura de los niños apareció-Oh que sorpresa-

-Falso-dijo la mujer al detener en seco al hombre –tardaron-recrimino de manera severa, sin embargo sus palabras se quedaron atoradas ante el sorpresivo abrazo del pequeño azul.

-One-san antes no te salude porque llegaste de repente-sonrio de manera alegre, mientras el tigre se posicionaba de manera alerta, conforme sentía la esencia de Jafar, el cual disminuyo al verse acompañado.

-A mi también me alegra-sonrio levemente para los jóvenes que entraban, suavizando un poco (solo un poco) su gesto conforme también le correspondía Morgiana y Maru, tomándoles con levedad la cabeza a cada uno, Alibaba miro curioso por lo que veía adelante…aunque aun temía por su vida.

Sinbad sonrió al ver el cambio del ambiente entorno a los asesinos (Alice juraba que era y Jafar sí), la mujer era severa pero aun asi mostraba un lado suave, una buena idea vino a su mente-y bien...supongo que están preparados para ir a nuestra misión-sugirió alegre, dejando aun lado su seriedad al ver a los jóvenes…-pero que veo, nueva cara-se rasco la barbilla al notar al rubio.

-Oh, mucho gusto…Alibaba Saluja-se mostro sereno y serio el joven rubio, al notar la grandeza que portaba el hombre, algo diferente y fresco, lleno de luz y esperanza…un verdadero rey –mis amigos me han hablado de ustedes, y tengo información que compartir de la tropa de la niebla-esto hizo que el hombre se colocara a su lado para darle unas palmadas.

-El rey a veces me platicaba de sus hijos, es un honor para mi conocerte al fin-Sinbad sonrio sorprendiendo de esa declaración al rubio, su padre hablaba de el con otro rey…algo que le avergonzaba mas.

Alice miro de manera renuente como el rey se llevaba al chico, los demás también le seguían…solo la mirada de Aladdin le dio a entender que se acercara, pero ella denegó de inmediato, aunque Jafar y Mazru seguían mirándola con desconfianza y el tigre se removía con seguridad alrededor de la dama…algo que noto extraño el niño.

-No te preocupes…estoy bien-dijo la mujer para apuntarle el lugar hacia donde estaba el grupo, suficiente tenia lidiar con los mayores, como también con los mas jóvenes…suspiro para acercarse a la ventana, estaba demasiado sereno el ambiente, pero su mirada cambio para adentro –¡TODOS ABAJO!-ordeno de manera rápida a unos desconcertados acompañantes, Aladdin siendo el mas cercano fue el que alcanzo a cubrir, sin embargo no les dio tiempo de decir algo cuando una explosión los envolvió.

XXXXXXXX

Morgiana se cubría el rostro conforme la vista regresaba, ahí escombros y polvo se alzaban después de la explosión –Aladdin…Alibaba….Maru….todos-pidio con temor al escuchar los gritos de la gente.

-Aquí estamos-la voz de Alibaba se escucho, el junto a Sinbad estaban bien, aunque alguna heridas por el caer de las piedras, Maru estaba junto al tigre que de alguna manera rugía hacia un punto, no se mostraba herido.

-Sinbad estas bien-Jafar llamo al notar a todos y acercarse a su rey, pero luego cambio su mirada hacia el punto donde el tigre fiero relucía sus dientes largos, ahí la mujer estaba debajo de la pared que alzaba con su cuerpo.

-One-san….One-san-el chiquillo peli azul decía al recobrar la vista y verse cubierto de la sangre de su protectora, un poco asustado por verla en ese estado, la mujer solo lo miro con sus ojos verdes conforme se removía y quitaba el gran escombro, siendo ayudado por los demás al acercarse.

Maru y Morgiana miraron a la mujer, cuyas ropas estaban sucias y algunas quemaduras por ser la mas cercana, esta no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor, solo sentándose a un lado…Sinbad solo la miro detenidamente tan tranquila, como si ninguna pared haya caído a ella, al contrario miraba al niño que se esforzaba por atenderla, pero ella negaba…sin apartar la mirada hacia adelante.

Sinbad se acerco, pero fue detenido por Jafar y Mazru, había mas gente a través del polvo que aun se divisaba, bajando con lentitud conforme los gritos de la gente aumentaba.

-pero que tenemos aquí…Alibaba, no esperaba tu traición-unas figuras se alzaban de un humo extraño, en el agujero recién hecho en la pared –Venimos a rescatarte y nos encontramos con esto-su enojo era obvio, pero luego cambio su mirada en la mujer-aun si estas con ese monstruo-apunto a la dama cubriéndola de algo extraño…inmovilizándola.

Alibaba lo miro con enojo, mientras se posicionaba en la aparente herida (Alice) no dispuesto a ceder, despertando en el la valentía que por momento no tenia, Aladdin lo miro curioso, sonriendo…Maru también hacia lo mismo, mientras Morgiana estaba al lado de la mujer y el tigre gruñía furioso.

Sin embargo el susto creció cuando de la herramienta del amigo de la infancia del príncipe emitió un extraño humo que se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer, no a ellos, ya que les saco la vuelta, cuya mirada no cambiaba su rumbo.

Alice solo miro como era cubierta, indiferente ante los gritos de los demás –vaya, el niño quiere jugar-sonrio inmune, aun si la sangre adornaba su gesto, el dolor no lo mostraba…de nuevo extrañándole a los adultos la actitud calmada a pesar de ser rodeada, ignorando los gritos de los mas chicos para ayudarle.

-Ustedes son de la tropa de la niebla…¿verdad?-intuyo el rey con tranquilidad, si la mujer estaba asi…era por algo, aun si tenia muy poco tiempo de conocerla, sabia cuando se estaba planeando, eso esperaba, imitando su actitud indiferente, aunque Jafar y Mazru se mostraban atentos…el primero acudiendo a ser de ayuda a la dama a pesar de sus diferencias…lo que vio de cerca era nuevo, no era un equipo Djiin, era diferente.

-Vaya viejo, esto no es contigo-sonrio el chico de rastras conforme mas se ponía imponente, ahí la tropa de la niebla se mostraba sin vergüenza y no amedrentados por la mujer, nuevas armas les fueron dadas y con la seguridad que eran mas poderosas que las anteriores, lograrían su objetivo con o sin el príncipe de Balbadd, de eso estaban seguros.

-Interesante-la mujer dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba como los de la tropa de la niebla se mostraban ganadores, ella con lo que vio de Al-Thamen no estaba interesada en muñecos que se manejaban con los hilos…mas titiriteros aparecían y eran lo que ella quería, esperando un mejor momento para actuar, ignorando el dolor y la preocupación de los demás.

Jafar solo la miro al escuchar esas palabras, desconcertándolo pero desconfiando más de ella, pues por su gesto juraba que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, aunque tenía que admitir que su fortaleza era de admirar, pues aun si todo estaba en caos…ella mostraba una ¿sonrisa?.

Ajena al interés que despertaba en cierto rey, el cual no apartaba la mirada de ella, aunque tampoco los chiquillos pasaban desapercibidos, ahí en esa noche siendo testigos de un enfrentamiento y cambio de rumbo…que culminaría con la muestra de los verdaderos maestros….cuya singularidad estaba entre ellos.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Como verán, todo se adelanto por mucho y algunas cosas se omitieron conforme la dama se involucro mas, no era de esperarse de alguien que ya sabe mas que cualquiera en ese punto.

A Alice no le interesa involucrarse en una rebelión y golpe de estado, ella esta mas interesada en aquello que se mueve en la oscuridad, mas queriendo acabar y frustrar a los que la trajeron…quiere salir, pero primero tomara venganza, de la mejor manera que puede y quiere.

No confía en Sinbad porque es demasiado luminoso, pero aun asi es reacia, como verán se gano nuevos enemigos, pero teniendo en cuenta de quien hablamos, aunque el rey trato de ser el mas amigable a pesar de toda la presión anterior.

Geme 1 fuera…


	6. NEGRO 6

XXXXXXXXXX

NEGRO 6: DESTINO

Alice estaba un poco interesada de los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo conforme los hilos se movían a su alrededor, encontró algo de información de los muñecos de Al-Thamen, pero sentía que era un poco mas allá de su propio poder, eran difíciles de vencer…pero no imposible.

De alguna manera logro hacerse de la verdadera forma de ese mundo, pero aun había cosas que no encajaban del todo, era como si alguien mas allá de su entendimiento lo estuviese observando y que no pudieran hacer nada para detener esa insana diversión.

Pero era algo que no le interesaba del todo, lo único que quería era la venganza de haberla traído en contra de su voluntad…su mundo estaba en caos y su antes enemigo ahora pedía su ayuda, era su momento de recuperar el hogar que tanto recordaba, pero algo la ataba, algo le impedía ver el verdadero objetivo de todo, además de regresar a su hogar, como si no pudieras pelear contra la fuerza del rio y esa parte no le gustaba.

La frustración que le emergía era muy densa, teniendo el presentimiento que no seria simplemente tomar la venganza que quería, si no que el rumbo que estaba tomando ese lugar era interesante y la arrastraba para ver el desenlace…. poniendo a prueba sus propias habilidades y redescubriendo las que ya tenía.

Lo noto cuando peleo la primera vez y mas ahora, atrapada en lo que reconoció un Djiin oscuro…pero al menos entendía que no tendría que levantar sospechas, ni de la luz y la oscuridad…pero era imposible, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba, ignorando las heridas que ya tenía y que curaban con rapidez.

Mirando ajena a todo, como el Rukh se teñía conforme los ladrones hacían de la suya, ella completamente indiferente de los gritos y el intento de auxilio, concentrada en una cosa….en ver ese flujo que llamaban "destino" y que tenia que ver ella en el asunto….y mas aun, saber mas de ese David.

XXXXXXX

Cassim estaba furioso, su amigo y líder actual de las tropas infractoras lo traicionaba, ahora mirándolo cara a cara con miles de pensamientos y recuerdos oscuros, pero luego una sonrisa sardónica se cruzo por su rostro moreno, mientras la apuntaba con su arma recién entregada.

-A poco crees que simplemente es asi de fácil traicionarnos, aun si eres nuestro líder tienes que decidir…o si no la mujer morirá- apunto el chico de rastas a la dama que se encontraba justo atrás de su amigo, Alibaba giro un poco aturdido de la verdad.

Aunque Cassim noto que a pesar de que ella estaba en desventaja, el gesto indiferente no pintaba otro color, esto lo hacia hervir de alguna manera, la tropa estaba completamente rodeando el lugar, estaba atrapada…sin embargo no mostraba nada de incomodidad…un ligero escalofríos recorrió su columna conforme se hundía en la profundidad de esos ojos verdes.

La inseguridad y miedo a pesar de estar atrapada estaba presente, sentía que su herramienta no seria suficiente para detenerla…¿pero porque? Trato de mantener su porte ante la mirada de su amigo, quien no era el único preocupado…en la demás gente si estaba teniendo su efecto necesario.

-Esta bien…iré contigo-resignado el rubio se adelanto, solo dándole una mirada a los que se encontraban atrás, colocándose junto al que era su segundo al mando, Cassim sonrio en victoria.

-Acaben con ellos-ordeno a la tropa en general con un simple gesto, todos ya estaban siendo rodeados, mientras los ladrones ya hacían de la suya en los que se encontraban ahí, robando, saqueando y golpeando….

-Pero solo venias por mi…no hagas esto Cassim-reclamo el rubio a un amigo burlista, no entendía como cambiaron las cosas…pues los gritos de la gente pidiendo ayuda se escuchaban…la tropa estaba empezando a moverse.

-Somos la Tropa de la niebla, robamos a los que tienen mas…además que el enemigo esta entre nosotros-apunto al de cabellos morados que se mostraba sereno a pesar de la situación, aunque no apartaba la mirada con un brillo de interés en la mujer que no se inmutaba –El es el rey de Sindra…Sinbad-reclamo.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Alibaba recordaba que el era ajeno a todo, inclusive Aladdin le tuvo que decir quien estaba ahí.

-Tengo mis fuentes-frunció el ceño el moreno para sonreír y ordenar a unos de sus hombres que cargara con el rubio, quien pataleo un poco pero fue noqueado por otro de los servidores, muchos de ellos eran fiel a la idea que el príncipe era su líder.

-Alibaba-kun-grito Aladdin al ver como su amigo era llevado por uno de los maleantes, Morgiana y Maru ya estaban siendo ocupados por alguno de los hombres que ya los tenían rodeados, pero a pesar del ambiente la mirada dorada del morado no se apartaba…Cassim sintió algo en el estomago referente a ese hombre…desconfianza pura.

Alzo su mano con una intensión malsana de apretujar a la mujer que los humillo en general, sabia que su amigo de la infancia era demasiado idiota como para perdonar a alguien como ella…para estar a su lado como hace un momento, pero el no era asi, una sonrisa sardónica se posiciono en su cara, conforme alzaba su arma con saña.

Ella tenia que pagar por eso, tenia que tener sus cuentas saldada, los gritos y el caos aun en aumento, mientras la fuerza de los pocos que se defendían amedrentaban un poco a la tropa, no solo cuando vio volar prácticamente la mesa de mármol que interrumpió su acción, cuando alzo la mirada el gran hombre moreno y de cabello rojo lo miraba.

Cassim gruño por lo bajo al ponerse de pie, el Rey de Sindra ya estaba junto a la mujer, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un gigante azul golpeando a sus aliados, se suponía que la desventaja era mucha…pero no contaba con la fuerza de esos pocos –Retirada-ordeno de inmediato, al menos una parte de su plan había resultado.

XXXXXXX

-Una dama no debe estar en ese estado-con su mejor sonrisa Sinbad liberaba a una mujer austera, quien no apartaba la mirada de enfrente, Cassim salía por el agujero hecho, mientras los destrozos aun estaba presentes… solo un arqueo de ceja para seguir su camino -¿Eso es un gracias?-cuestiono, sin embargo el rugir del tigre a lo lejos le indico que aún no apartaba la mirada de si.

-No te rindes-Jafar se acercaba mientras golpeaba a otros compañeros de la tropa, mirando de manera culpable al hombre…además que la mujer no le daba la confianza -¿qué planeas sin?-cuestiono al ver ese interés…en todos los años esos ojos habían cambiado, y sabia cuando tenia algo en mente.

-Nada por el momento-alzo sus manos de manera acusatoria-Por cierto One-san-giro a la mujer quien ya no estaba a su alcance, solo para darse el susto de su vida al verla correr de manera rápida hacia el agujero donde la mayoría de la tropa se fugaba del gigante azul –Tiene prisa-sonrio.

Jafar solo miro por un momento a su líder para suspirar como consecuencia, después de todo lo seguiría aun si es dentro de la misma oscuridad o tuviera un interés militar con la mujer, no confiaba en ella y la tendría vigilada, pues por mas que veía era muy independiente e inmune a los encantos que presume su rey.

Además que a pesar de la sangre que mostraba no mostraba dolor alguno en su gesto, como si estas no existieran, ocasionando no solo en el segundo al mando sospechara…si no que Sinbad brillaba conforme más cosas notaba, queriéndola observar un poco.

XXXXXXX

Aladdin estaba preocupado, ahora en la terraza del edificio no encontraba a Alibaba, la multitud enardecida estaba ahí vigilándolos con renuencia mientras extrañas armas lo apuntaban, junto a el diente de sable y sus compañeros Fanalis, Sinbad estaba arribando con interés al no encontrar cierta figura a su lado, pues por mas que juraba…la mujer había ido tras ellos…¿no?

Cassim se mordía los labios con insistencia al ver que no se librarían tan fácilmente de los pequeños problemas a los que se enfrentaron, era de estúpidos el librar una pelea contra ellos…pero teniendo en cuenta que los siguieron, no tenía otra que acabarlos.

La tropa de la niebla estaba expectante de la orden de su líder suplente, Alibaba no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero al menos la mujer monstruosa no estaba en ese tejado, aunque otras molestias si.

-Ya deja de pelear Cassim-Sinbad se mostraba con una sonrisa amplia pero mirada imperturbable, mientras se adelantaba al gran azul, dándole una mirada a Aladdin, quien solo acepto en silencio.

Morgiana y Maru se miraron querían ser de ayuda, pero al parecer un plan entre las sombras se tejía, conforme el hombre se adelantaba, Jafar y Mazru se quedaron al lado de los jovencitos, pero el primero aun buscaba esa figura que no encontraba, dejando como segundo termino la desaparición de Alibaba.

-Esto no te concierne….-gruño Cassim al ver lo confiado de ese rey, era lo que no le gustaba de la sangre noble, se creía poderosa solo porque lo tenia todo-Crees que todo se arreglara solo porque eres rey…- frustrado espeto mientras apuntaba con su arma a un inmutable Sinbad.

-Entonces lo arreglamos entre dos lideres….¿que tal?-alzo sus manos mientras se colocaba discretamente en guardia, ante la mirada titubeante pero ardiendo en molestia del joven de rastas –Tu y yo-

Cassim lo recibía como una burla, un comentario satírico del propio pelo morado, ¿qué le era tan molesto de este? Se cuestiono, en un inicio le parecía que era mas por su estatus…pero esa sonrisa, confianza y mirada, no le agradaba mucho, como una gran mascara pulcra que esconde una oscuridad mas allá de su comprensión.

El harto de esa mirada inocente se abalanzo para dar un golpe, siendo esquivado con gracia por el hombre quien solo giro un poco para colocarse en su punto ciego, dando un golpecito en la espalda al humillado joven, quien solo gruñía.

Los de la tropa estaban expectantes a esa resolución, manteniéndose a raya de esa acción inesperada por parte del Rey de Sindra, muchos con pensamientos confusos, otros de frustración, mientras el ganador se alzaba inmune a cualquier esfuerzo de su segundo al mando.

Tanto Morgiana se mostraba algo ansiosa, contrastante de la actitud de sus dos compañeros, pues inclusive el tigre paseaba tranquilo al lado del niño de azul, algo miraban que ella no, pues el Rey se mostraba confiado pero serio conforme la pelea se alargaba en esquivos y ataques calculados por parte del hombre y del joven unos desesperados y llenos de ira.

En un golpe certero el joven cayo a los pies del gran gigante azul, estaba cansado y a pesar de esforzarse por tocar al hombre, no lo logro, además de presenciar como su arma no servía ante los trucos extraños del rey de Sindra, gruñendo por lo bajo…pero que fue contestado por el tigre que se acercaba a el de manera interesada y juguetona.

-Sable-la voz de la dama se escucho un poco entre la multitud, mientras los hombres que estaban en ese camino se hacían un lado con temor, Aladdin abrió los ojos por un momento pero luego entendió de quien se trataba.

El Rukh era oscuro por la desgracia que sucedió durante ese tiempo, el ahora pequeño Magi entendía que tal vez no era casualidad que la mujer, cuya presencia repelía el Rukh constantemente lo encontrara, pues ahí lanzado a los pies de Ugo-kun, la figura de un Alibaba inconsciente divisaba.

-Alibaba-kun-dijo el chiquillo al dar un salto y posicionarse junto al joven rubio, Cassim abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego miro en rencor a la dama, quien solo paso de largo para encararlo, el niño estaba tan agradecido…el inconsciente siendo rodeado por los mas cercanos amigos, mientras Maru y Sable se mantenían en guardia.

Pero habia algo en el ambiente que tenso a todos los presentes, pues la mujer se veía inmutable y juraban que algunos miembros de esa comunidad habia ido a poner en un lugar seguro al chico, cuestionándose ¿Qué habría pasado?, un ligero cosquilleo y molestia les recorrió el cuerpo tan solo en imaginárselo….era molesto pero temible.

Jafar y Mazru vieron con desconfianza a la recién llegada, que pesar de estar en una situación tensa se movía como quería, tan indiferente y confiada, una joya rara de ver, exótica e imposible, cuyas facciones eran dignas de alabanza, pero actitud que rivalizaba con cualquier hombre…incluso con la de un rey, pero uno muy oscuro.

Sin embargo sus miradas eran cautelosas, como si en cualquier momento un cazador atacara a su presa, tomando a detalle cada movimiento, Jafar colocando sus manos en las mangas y Mazru a pesar de lo serio, sus ojos brillaban con cierto peligro, algo que los mas jóvenes no notaron por su inexperiencia, pero que el más chico, el Magi presenciaba con igual de seriedad.

Sinbad miraba todo desde su posición, muchas preguntas venían a su mente de cómo era esa mujer, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos, más preguntas tenia, además que era algo valioso que empezaba a armar en su mente, siempre atento para el bien de su reino.

Sus botas resonaban con cada paso, su gabardina aun puesta se hondeaba con ese aire misterioso con tintes rojos, tanto Jafar como los más sensibles, ya estaban tensos con esa sed de sangre…una sonrisa imperceptible para todos, menos para el rey de Sindra que se encontraba interesado por lo que sucedería, una oportunidad única de ver lo que en verdad la mujer ocultaba.

-Creo que perdiste-alzo sus cejas con frialdad al un chico humillado, ignorando la tensión a su alrededor, el joven aun tirado frunció el ceño al ver lo que era obvio, pero no se dejaría vencer por nadie, menos por ella.

-Pero esto no se quedara asi-alzo su arma a la que aún se aferró a pesar de la breve pelea que tuvo, sin embargo con una patada seca fue lanzada muy lejos de su alcance, sin siquiera darse cuenta, la Tropa reacciono de inmediato para salvar a sus dos lideres…pero la oscuridad fue su respuesta…al caer la mayoría en inconciencia, incluso unos que se encontraban en las orillas del edificio, cayendo al vacío.

Todos se quedaron tensos al ver que solamente la tropa de la niebla caía desmayados, como si una fuerza silenciosa hubiese tomado de victimas al mismo tiempo, de manera calculada y exacta, con solo el viento como respuesta ante los ojos bien abiertos de los más observadores –Maldición-gruño Sinbad al ser el más cercano a una orilla y tratar de salvar a algunos desafortunados miembros que estaban en tan mala situación, pero algo le hacía tener la alerta al máximo, maldiciendo su suerte al ser despojado de su armamento Djiin.

Cassim abrió sus ojos con amplitud mientras aun estaba en una posición no favorable, mirando a cada cuerpo en el suelo, apretó los puños y miro a los que estaban despiertos –Quien fue…que le hicieron a mi gente-cuestiono aturdido pero tomando valor, Alibaba y el enfrentamiento pasaba a segundo termino, al ver como eran eliminados de una manera extraña.

Miro a Sinbad siendo el primer sospechoso, pero de igual manera se miraba sorprendido, además que trato de ayudar a los que estaban al filo, solo unos pocos siendo salvados por lo repentino del suceso, pero en sus ojos diviso algo que le hizo ver que no era el culpable, sin embargo eran diferentes a los que mostro en un inicio, giro a los demás consientes.

El pequeño Magi no era el culpable, pues a pesar de su cara seria no se mostraba asustado pero en sus ojos vio la duda y desconcierto al igual que el de los demás, tampoco asimilando el momento, pero al menos le dio indicios de quien fue el culpable…girando con lentitud hacia la alta figura femenina que se mostraba inmune…el punto que el niño seguía con sus ojos.

-Aun crees que esto esta en tu contra….Cassim- la mujer era igual de fría, pero más pesada, solo colocando su extraña bota en el cuello de un joven ahora asustado, ante la mirada atónita de todos, que por extraña razón no se podían mover, inclusive el Rey de Sindra hizo el esfuerzo, pero aun con su ki no logro hacer mucho, más que avanzar unos pasos a lo que creía seria la muerte segura del chico, quien era la clave para sus planes a futuro.

Cassim veía su muerte en los ojos de la mujer, si antes tenia ese temor que era opacado por su venganza, ahora era diferente…sentía como si fuera a ser destazado poco a poco de una manera lenta, esos ojos verdes no los sentía tan fríos como ahora –Yo-yo-sus palabras se quedaban en su garganta mientras la presión de la bota hacia lo suyo.

Maru se mostraba indiferente a la situación, aunque la tensión se dibujo en el rostro de Morgiana, pero ninguno con la intención de hacer algo por el joven, confiando plenamente en lo que haría la dama, Aladdin aun al lado de un inconsciente rubio, atento al camino del Rukh, que ahora se teñía de negro conforme One-san quería, atrayendo lo que antes desecho…como antes vio en algunos momentos, pero más de cerca y pesado.

Alice frunció el ceño –estúpido títere…no ves que estas siendo utilizado-sonrio burlonamente, alzo su mirada en lo alto….la bruja estaba haciendo algo que aun no llegaba a esa información…encontró la manera de bloquear su telequinesis.

-Alice-llamo el niño Magi al ver a el amigo de Alibaba temblar de manera descontrolada, mirándola de manera seria…siendo el único que pudo hacer algo para detener lo que sería una tragedia para su recién encontrado amigo –no podemos dejar a Alibaba-kun sin alguien más de su familia- su mirada triste hizo que Alice suspirara.

-Bien-sonrio al quitar la bota de su presa, mirando al niño que también le correspondió de esa manera, volviendo a repeler el Rukh que tiño de negro – Piensa bien lo que harás pequeño muñeco estúpido-volviendo a su gesto estoico, ante mirada asustada de un Cassim (que se aterrorizo más por la sonrisa) no mostrando un sentimiento de culpa alguna –acaso crees que es casualidad todo esto…tus armas…tu información y ese extraño contacto-sonrio.

-Que quieres decir con eso, ¿Cómo sabes?-se armó de valor en cuestionar, aunque no era le único con esa incógnita, pues incluso Sinbad, Jafar y Mazru se miraron mutuamente, aunque los últimos dos ya estaban preparados para atacar a la mujer, si era el caso que algo malo ocurriera, pero una fuerza invisible les impidió hacer algo de manera rápida, agradeciendo al niño por su intervención, pero teniendo más dudas de ese "algo", no confirmando si la mujer era la culpable.

-Piénsalo- se giró para marcharse –ojos oscuros están posados en estas tierras Cassim, si quieres remediar lo que has hecho, es ahora el momento…el espera eso de ti-miro a Alibaba que apenas se removía en signos de levantarse, con una mirada perdida pero que apunto al joven tirado.

-¡Cassim!-llamo de manera de inmediata, aun teniendo presente que todos corrían peligro, aunque alzo la mirada y la tropa por completo estaba inconsciente-¿Alice?-cuestiono al ver esa escena aterradora, recordando la entrada en la carpa antes, pero un poco preocupado por lo que recordaba de ella, aunque sabiendo de quien era de la que hablaban, no sabía si ese sentimiento era del todo correspondido.

-Bien…esto depende de ustedes- se cubrió el rostro con la capucha, para empezar a caminar, la gente empezaba a levantarse con signos de confusión…aunque los gritos de otros (los que cayeron) por las heridas hechas-este mundo no necesita mas problemas…menos que hagas lo que esperan Cassim, no seas idiota-

Cassim le dio un gesto lleno de desprecio, pero aceptando a regañadientes, Alibaba temía preguntar, pero el sudor de su amigo dio a entender que algo terrorífico le paso –Supongo que ya tuviste una plática con ella-acuso con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú también la tuviste-también dijo con sorpresa el joven, recordando esa desaparición, donde no hicieron mucho, pero luego girando su cabeza hacia otro punto, pues ambos tenían cosas serias que platicar, en lugar de traumas que empezaban a brotar alrededor de la amiga de Aladdin.

-Alice-corrió el niño peli azul a la mujer que ya habia avanzado unos pasos –te iras de nuevo, pero tus heridas-cuestiono un poco triste de que la dama partía sin decirles nada, pero la mano en la cabeza le dio a entender que no sería por mucho tiempo y que estaba bien, pues el Rukh blanco bailaba frente a sus ojos…cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo ya se encontraba un poco más lejos.

-Volverá-Maru hablaba cortante y serio, Aladdin solo asentando la cabeza mientras ambos observaban el punto donde la mujer caminaba segura de sí, mientras Morgiana servía de chaperona de una plática algo movida entre los dos amigos de la infancia, pues no confiaba en Cassim y viceversa, aunque el primero tuvo que dar órdenes de retirada por los heridos y muertos (por seguridad no reclamo a Alice, pero esto no lo olvidaría fácilmente).

-A donde iras, tenemos que tratarte tus heridas-Sinbad se atravesaba de inmediato al ver que la mujer más cerca, aunque por su gesto no mostraba dolor alguno, notando solo las huellas de sangre en su ropa y su cara, pero sin ningún corte, sorprendiéndolo un poco–no debes estar asi caminando y preocupándolos- regaño cruzado de brazos.

El cómo rey de Sindra, siempre vio mujeres a lo largo de su vida, aunque esta, aun con su extraña capucha y habilidades que quería explorar, era igual de fría a pesar de sus intentos de acercarse y ser de ayuda (siendo ignorando por completo), mostrando de nuevo su gran sonrisa y su actitud despreocupada…

Quería descubrir si era la culpable de lo que ocurrió antes.

-No pretendas que te interesa Sinbad- fueron las palabras de la mujer a un atónito rey por lo dicho, que se encajaron en su corazón, como una pieza fría de hielo atravesara su cuerpo –no tengo porque darte explicaciones ni seguir tus palabras-siguió su paso, sus ropas estaban manchadas pero ya no eran problemas, para alguien como ella solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Como no me interesaría, soy el Rey de Sindra y eres amiga de mis amigos-sonrió aun tratando de mantener su porte, pero ahora más serio que antes, solo la burla de la mujer se escuchó.

-Crees que eso me lo trago Sinbad…. Eh visto hombres de tu tipo- sin dirigirle la mirada comento con severidad-tu no haces nada sin un motivo-acuso –esa mascara no servirá conmigo….Rey de Sindra-esto último lo carraspeo para seguir su camino, demasiada luz le daba un dolor de cabeza, pero descubriendo lo que en verdad escondía esa mirada siempre feliz.

Sinbad se quedó en silencio al ver a la mujer partir, sin detenerla, sin hacer un movimiento, solo el ruido de los hombres recogiendo a sus aliados y la gente aturdida recuperando lo que habían perdido, les hacía no notar esa mirada del hombre siempre alegre, cuyos ojos dorados mostraban la luz que muchos esperaban ver.

-Con que una máscara- sus gestos oscuros y una mirada más retadora se divisaba en las facciones sutiles del hombre de Sindra, mientras un pequeño Rukh del blanco que lo rodeaba se teñía imperceptible en negro, conforme ese disfraz descubría, no dándose cuenta si era en verdad eso.

Jafar estuvo en silencio al ver como su rey aun miraba el punto donde esa extranjera desapareció, mientras Alibaba discutía con Cassim respecto a los planes a futuro, algo estaba mal….ese sentimiento antes lo tuvo, pues cuando su rey volteo su mirada era esa….la oscuridad de nuevo la podía notar, pero este al darse cuenta simplemente sonrio.

Jafar negó con la cabeza con un gesto oscuro, apretando los puños al sentirse impotente de ver como su rey cambiaba, pero él lo dijo siempre lo seguiría aun si sus movimientos eran a favor de su reino, aunque algunos no le agradaban del todo, pero más la duda por esa mujer, que no se resolvió debido a los sucesos que pasarían adelante.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Un gran Rukh oscuro bailaban en lo alto de la ciudadela, Judal estaba emocionado por tanto poder, pero habia algo que le molestaba-Como que no saben nada inútiles-reclamaba a dos de los sacerdotes que lo miraban con paciencia.

-Ha habido inconvenientes Judal-san-aclaro uno al alzarse- la singularidad de nuestro padre se ha salido de control-

-Tch, estupideces-dijo mientras se limpiaba el oído con interés, no prestando atención a cosas sin sentidos- pero entonces ese estúpido rey está aquí…verdad-giro emocionado al pensar en un encuentro divertido con su interés.

Los sacerdotes se miraron, sabiendo cómo se comportaba el sumo sacerdote de dicho reino al que servían y donde se escondían, pues aunque no lo quisieran admitir el chico sabía que era verdad, Sinbad estaba entre ellos, pues la singularidad no contaba como parte de sus prioridades.

XXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo…..


	7. NEGRO 7

Hola!

Nuevo capítulo donde Alice se muestra como es, ahora todo se vuelve complicado para todos los involucrados y gracias por los comentarios.

Y si Shadowkitty Moon1999 ¿tu gato es Sinbad? :3

Gracias lectores silenciosos por seguir mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado…adelante que esta tierra nos espera y con ella la singularidad de padre…

XXXXXX

NEGRO 7: PROPUESTA

La mente fría de esa mujer, analizaba con rapidez cada movimiento a futuro para su persona, con un fin, el poder acabar con Al-Thamen y con ello sus planes, pero aun asi había pedazos de información incompleta, todo estaba bien formado en ese mundo…algo como si un mismo flujo fuera en contra del otro por el mismo motivo.

Como una gran casa de juguetes de la que estuviera hablando, que cada persona…cada ser viviente en ese plano estaban siendo manejados al antojo, pero que solo necesitaba la entrada de ese lado…algo estaba mas allá de su entendimiento, ese algo la observaba con cierta diversión.

Alice lo sentí, pero aun asi no iría de acuerdo a ese juego…estaba detrás de esa organización manejada por un antiguo ser, una persona completamente rota al antojo de un dios caído…una sonrisa se diviso en sus facciones al ver que los títeres se quedaban solos.

La ventaja que tenia era que podía rechazar el Rukh por completo, escondiendo su esencia a ojos curiosos…aun estaba aprendiendo mucho de esas molestas mariposas, pero con un poco mas de entrenamiento lo manejaría a su antojo…oscuro, blanco…una tontería.

-Que tenemos aquí- su agilidad la hizo colocarse en el punto ciego de aquellos sacerdotes que veía con frustración como el Magi de su reino se marchaba a su antojo…ambos seres enmascarados se sorprendieron por un momento, pero se inclinaron con un respeto propio...sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

-Nuestra señora pide una audiencia con usted- ninguno de los sacerdotes levanto la cabeza, sin embargo la mujer solo arqueo la ceja ante ese saludo inesperado, pero aun asi ningún gesto se asomo por esa fría cara….un silencio sepulcral entre esos tres se hizo presente-el mundo puede estar a sus pies si lo desea-ofreció.

Alice solo mostro una mueca ante ese ofrecimiento, no quería el mundo…no quería nada que proviniera de esa mujer, solo quería hacerle pagar el hecho de estar ahí.

-Yo no iré con facilidad hacia ella- se cruzo de brazos la dama al ver ese intento de diplomacia, sabia que había sido traída por la líder de esa comunidad-pero tengo tantas preguntas….algo referente a ese mundo que cayo en depravación-

Los sacerdotes sabían un poco de las habilidades de dicha singularidad, mas teniendo en cuenta que si no fuera por la precaución de su reina, mucha información se hubiera fugado…no esperando que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-Es un mundo absurdo…como este-contesto de lo mas plano ambos sacerdotes, alzando su cara para ver el gesto de la singularidad-tu eres la viva imagen de lo que nuestro padre quiere hacer….todo caerá-

-Asi que se trata de eso…represento lo oscuro de este mundo – Alice sabia que oscurecía el Rukh si se acercaba a ella, cuestión del virus "T", en un paso rápido ya se había colocado en frente de los sacerdotes, atravesando uno con un calculo inexplicable –quiero que le digan esto a esa señora….pagaran por traerme a este mundo-alzo su mano un pequeño muñeco salió de ese sacerdote.

El otro de inmediato se alejo, para ver como su compañero se desintegraba conforme el muñeco corazón era alejado por esa mujer, en un apretón con fuerza… esa figura se destruyo con facilidad, ella sin apartar la mirada del otro sacerdote sobreviviente.

-Esto no pasara por alto…singularidad de padre-gruño el sacerdote al ver que no salía como esperaba ese trueque, aun siendo ella representante de la corrupción, no era lo que esperaba….pues a pesar de ser negro, no lo era…¿o si?, desapareciendo en el acto.

La luna alumbraba con rapidez ese lugar, la plateada iluminación dejaba ver las facciones severas de una dama extranjera en todos los aspectos, si esto era un juego, ella también lo haría….pues se aseguraría de que se arrepintieran de traerla a ese mundo.

En un momento el Rukh se acumulo a su alrededor a su voluntad, pues tenia una manera de hacerle un uso perfecto a esa habilidad extra por ser esa irregularidad, tomándolo como una experiencia para uso futuro, pues por el momento tendría algo que enfrentar…un pequeño movimiento para hacerle ver a Al-Thamen que tenerla bajo su mando no seria fácil…aun si ellos la habían traído.

La brisa soplo de manera extraña y escalofriante para los que estuvieron cerca, animales incomodos esa noche conforme la oscuridad era manejada a una voluntad…un silbido molesto par a los oídos mas sensibles y una sonrisa retadora en sus facciones se divisaron cuando todo se calmo….pues ahí, ante ella el Rukh corrompido tomaba forma….un nuevo avance en su plan.

XXXXXXX

El rostro deformado en aquella reunión se divisaba en los gestos siempre suaves de una reina, la voluntad de su padre se salía de sus manos…¿pero como?, sería un regalo de su señor….tapaba su boca conforme divisaba todo en lo que era una ilusión mágica.

La sonrisa de Alice hacia su dirección le hacia notar que estaba al tanto de su vigilancia…esa mujer era ahora un estorbo en lugar de ser algo de utilidad a su servicio –Hay que deshacernos de esa voluntad-sonrio un poco para tener la calma de un asunto fuera de sus manos.

Para ella seria fácil volver a su servicio el Rukh hecho por su padre, nada negro se escapa de sus manos aun si tiene la voluntad tan firme como la singularidad….el cantico de los sacerdotes se escucharon esa noche alrededor de esa mesa, no dejarían ir fácilmente esa singularidad…pues era un regalo, el regalo del dios de su anterior hogar.

-Tendremos que recurrir a otro plan para hacerla a nuestro favor-un hombre enmascarado se acercaba, su larga cabellera se hacia resaltar entre todo su traje, mientras detrás de la mascara que portaba una mirada severa se divisaba hacia la líder.

-Si viejo amigo….la voluntad de nuestro padre no se ira tan fácilmente de nuestras manos, un presente que debemos atesorar aun si representa pequeños problemas- sonrio de manera suave, como si una madre estuviera hablando a un hijo –el siguiente movimiento te harás cargo….sus movimientos no pueden ser favorables a nosotros-

El hombre solo asentó la cabeza con respeto y suma obediencia, ahora Al-Thamen tendría un pequeño detalle del que seria la mejor herramienta traída para ellos, venida de tierras mas oscuras y corrompidas que se pudieran imaginar, al menos tenían esa sensación…cuidándose de que mas información se fugara…después de todo eran los mejores magos de la historia, de ese mundo y del otro que cayo.

Canticos con mas fuerza se escucharon conforme el plan era trazado, unidos todos con su propio fin, para ir en contra de la voluntad de los que ellos creen el peor error, la mirada de la mujer se diviso en cada uno, pues tenia fe en lo que creía…y no dejaría ir el preciado presente de sus manos, ajena a un a lo que pudiera hacer….pero al tanto que como enemiga no era bueno.

XXXXXXXX

Estruendos en esos escombros se escuchaban, al igual del grito de un pequeño niño al ver a su primer amigo perder el control para terminar con un enemigo en común -¡Ugo!-grito el chiquillo al sentirse ignorado, quería llamarlo pero este no le hacia caso….incluso en algún momento tuvo que ser salvado por Maru al ser casi asesinado por uno de los filosos hielos lanzados por un desesperado Magi oscuro.

-Esta loco-grito Cassim al ser el apoyo de Alibaba, quien estaba herido a causa del Magi ahora en aprietos, mirando al grupo que de seguro lo conocía mejor que el.

Aladdin apretó muy bien la flauta-no se porque se comporta asi-miro con frustración como la pelea estaba siendo mas desastrosa, mucha de la gente fue apoyada para huir, ante la explosión de energía.

El tigre dientes de Sable era el apoyo de unos niños que se encontraban en el lugar, el tomando a un pequeño bebe entre sus dientes de manera suave, ante la mirada horrorizada de una madre que temió perderlo….pero que se acerco con seguridad al verlo con bien, llorando pero con bien.

-Buen chico-dijo Maru al darle palmadas al animal, el había cargado a varia gente para ponerla a salvo-Morgiana estas bien-comento a su compañera Fanali, que también había hecho lo mismo, esta solo asentó.

-Que es esto-gritaba con desespero el Magi oscuro al ver que en verdad no tendría fuerzas para mantener la pelea, esquivando a duras penas un golpe que de seguro seria su muerte-El no es tu Djiin-aseguro a un asustado y sorprendido niño, pero que no le dio tiempo de hacer lo suyo al ser aplastado por ambas manos imponentes de la criatura azul.

-¡UGO-KUN!-grito de nuevo el peli azul para ir hacia el, siendo detenido por un Sinbad incrédulo del cambio de situación, pues hasta hace un momento estaban a punto de ser asesinados por aquel corrompido sacerdote, pero ahora…tenia un poco de lastima por el mismo.

El estruendo del golpe y los gritos desesperados fueron los que se escucharon, Judal se sentía el mas fuerte de los magos, imparable con lo que había aprendido, pero ahora, todo era mas que una burla a manos de ese monstruo que quería destruirlo –Ja, te lo mereces-grito al ver una de sus creaciones atravesando al gran Djiin, ante la mirada impotente del chico Magi, que quería ser el apoyo de su amigo.

Pero la alegría de Judal no duro mucho tiempo, ya que en ese descuido el gran golpe de la criatura, ajena por completo al gran monumento de hielo que estaba atravesando su pecho…con rapidez lo golpeaba.

Su campo de fuerza se trozaba conforme mas instinto asesino brotaba del que era el Djiin del contenedor del mocoso, luego todo se volvió oscuro al crujir de sus huesos….su mirada perdida al cielo conforme su cuerpo caía, cada rincón de su cuerpo dolía como nunca, sumiéndose en la inconciencia ante la mirada de temor de todos los presentes.

Aladdin titubeo un poco para acercarse, la esencia era diferente a la que sentía de Alice, era mas como el desespero por deshacerse de un error y volver a hacer, el silencio y el viento fueron los únicos presentes, el grito de furia por dominar a su contrincante de Ugo retumbo en lo que quedaba del hotel….el tigre dientes de sable se puso en posición de defensa e incluso Jafar lo noto, después de salir de su mutismo.

-¿Esta muerto?-con temor cuestiono Alibaba a su compañero, buscando la mirada mas sabia entre el grupo, que no era otro mas que Jafar quien estaba a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

-No por ahora-dijo un poco apesumbrado el segundo al mando de Sindra, incluso Mazru estaba un poco inquieto con su mirada, Maru negó con la cabeza a Morgiana quien estaba seguro iría con Aladdin, pero no era preferible no moverse…pues en ese momento las manos de la gran criatura se alzaban a la luz de la luna.

El magoi se divisaba en cada agujero hecho por el ahora caído, heridas evidencia de una dura batalla y la perdida de su control, pero había algo que el tenia que arreglar, algo que nadie sabia y que en ese momento consumiría.

-Corran todos-ordeno Sinbad al darse cuenta del acumulo de energía que se encuentra en las manos del Djiin incontrolable, Aladdin lo miro por un momento en silencio….sin embargo la gran explosión no le dio oportunidad de salir de inmediato a algunos…muchos volaron en ese momento ante el estruendo caluroso que salió de esa pelea.

-Porque se mueve por su cuenta-cuestiono Alibaba al dar unos pasos al niño que estaba aun incrédulo de lo que veía, el fue salvado por el dientes de sable, mientras Sinbad había corrido por su parte para salvar a otra gente antes de la explosión.

-No lo se….-apretó de nuevo la flauta con frustración, Cassim no sabia que decir, agradecía estar del lado correcto en estos momentos, aun con sus contratiempos era seguro que no sobrevivirá ante el salvajismo del genio…aun el polvo no dejaba ver el resultado, incluso el siempre tranquilo Mazru y el resto de los Fanalis en sus ojos mostraba desconcierto.

-Como se atreven a dejar en ese estado a nuestro sumo sacerdote-la voz femenina se escucho por lo alto, todos los presentes giraron hacia el punto donde provenía, en lo mas alto a la luz de la luna …un turbante mágico se ondeaba con el viento catastrófico de una pelea terminada…ahí Judal posaba atrás de la chica.

Sus ropas extranjeras y porte hacían notar la nobleza de la que estaba a cargo-El imperio Kou-dijo Sinbad al identificar cada rasgo característico, el sin poder hacer mucho ante la falta de sus herramientas.

-Deberían de pagar con la muerte por ese atrevimiento-gruño la chica con suma prepotencia al mirar todo a su alrededor como si no fuera merecedora de que su presencia estuviera en ese lugar.

-Pero no fue nuestra culpa, el vino a atacarnos-dijo Aladdin en un intento de que supiera lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, sus ojos llenos de una desesperación por lo que fuera a suceder, una catástrofe diplomática se divisaba…la chica solo sonrio de manera soberbia, dando entender que no importaba.

Sin embargo Ugo daba un gran salto en un intento de terminar con lo que fue interrumpido –Koubun Ka, encárgate de curarlo…me hare cargo-todos sus subordinados obedecieron mientras ella dejaba ver el poderío de un contenedor de metal –Yo soy la séptima princesa del Imperio Kou, Kougyoku Ren-alardeo un poco, sin tener éxito, pues el Djiin no estaba dispuesto a dejar su presa, aun con esa espada en sus manos.

Cassim giro a su amigo quien también pudiera hacer lo mismo, quien estaba expectante de lo que estaba sucediendo…. Pues la chica podía controlar el agua que estaba siendo evaporada por la magia de calor de esta bestia.

Por unos momento en apuros tuvo que hacer algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos, un equipo de arma Djiin azul se logro ver esa noche –pagaras por todo-con enojo gruño la mujer al alzar de nuevo su arma contra Ugo, quien a pesar de mostrar severas heridas aun estaba dispuesto a pelear -¡Muere!-grito.

Aladdin abrió los ojos al ver la muerte inminente de su amigo….grandes recuerdos se asomaron por su mente al sentirse culpable de usarlo en batalla, pero el no sabia que reaccionaria asi…pero mas era ¿por qué?, sin embargo esa noche la gran espada retumbo con el sonido extranjero de algo en esa noche.

El Rukh negro envolvió por un momento el arma de una sorprendida princesa, quien no esperaba la interrupción, equipo Djiin era anulado como su arma desaparecía…cayendo a duras penas en el turbante mágico con sus subordinados -¿pero que?-se cuestiono al ver que no podía volver a invocarlo…pero mas aun al ver que la criatura aun estaba en su contra….pero con un golpe invisible fue lanzado lejos de ellos.

Aladdin vio la oportunidad de dirigirse a su amigo, ante el descuido de los que se estaban asegurando de que no hiciera una tontería….pero el quería ver si estaba bien, perdiendo el interés de lo que estaba sucediendo y de quien fuera el culpable de esa interrupción…solo al acercarse observo como Ugo a pesar de que el magoi salía por sus agujeros aun se alzaba.

-No hagas estupideces Ugo-una voz conocida se escucho esa noche –ya no tienes fuerza ni para mantenerte en este mundo – ordeno….Aladdin aun quería que su amigo se detuviera.

-Ya basta Ugo-kun…no lo hagas-se aferraba en la mano azul de esa criatura, ignorando la voz de la oscuridad, pero su atención estaba en su amigo…pero este aun estaba aferrado en seguir adelante, pero que se detuvo en seco al divisar la figura encapuchada de una mujer atravesando su paso.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ugo?-Alice aparecía con una extraña arma negra, el Rukh estaba corrompiéndose conforme mas pasos daba hacia Ugo…el temor aun estaba presente…pero Aladdin lloraba por su amigo –ya hiciste suficiente…todo lo que estaba en tus manos –

Kougyoku miraba con frustración como su equipo ya no volvía…. –maldición que fue lo que paso-gruño al ver a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la nueva figura que estaba entre ella y el monstruo-fuiste tu-demando, siendo ignorada…pues el Djiin ya estaba tranquilo, ante los sollozos silenciosos de un niño al ver como el magoi se fugaba.

Sinbad miraba con interés el suceso, pues había algo diferente en la mujer…esa arma no la traía consigo antes de partir, Jafar se sentía incomodo de nuevo….el dientes de sable aun gruñía por lo bajo de manera sumisa ante la mirada de los demás compañeros.

-Sera mejor que detengas tus planeas Kougyoku –la mujer clavo su mirada fría en los que se encontraban flotando-esto se ha salido de tus manos y no puedes hacer mas…vete antes de que todo termine mal para ti- con una pose amenazadora amedrento la valentía y orgullo de la chica.

-Tu…quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi-frustrada grito -¡Acaben con ella!-ordeno a sus subordinados quienes obedecieron de inmediato, lanzándose sin pensarlo hacia la figura solitaria.

-¡Alice!-el chiquillo grito al ver lo que en verdad sucedía, no podía pedirle ayuda a Ugo, pero al menos debería hacer algo por la mujer, quien en un movimiento rápido de nuevo los estruendos se escucharon…cayendo el enemigo de inmediato ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Pues se desintegraban conforme pájaros negros se acumulaban en lo que era el cuerpo de cada uno (para todos los presentes esto fue un parpadeo, asustando aun más a todos los presentes), la mujer sonrio de manera discreta al ver que el Rukh corrompido se dirigía hacia ella….desapareciendo en el acto, sin dejar ver hacia donde se fueron.

-Esto ya termino Kougyoku, no solo atacaste a civiles si no que su incontrolable sacerdote hizo movimientos inoportunos, tu como princesa debes saber que la desobediencia deja mucho que desear de un reino-Alice sin mostrar un gesto de culpa por lo que hizo comento con frialdad, mientras apuntaba con esa arma nueva en esas tierras.

Tan acostumbradas a portarlas en su tierra…ahora con la facilidad de moldear unas iguales con el Rukh negro… un arma larga capaz de lanzar detonaciones igual de fuertes sin necesidad de cargarlas, y estaba mas que segura que no era lo único.

-Espera-Sinbad grito al ver lo que en verdad sucedía, Alice iba a hacer algo que no estaba permitido, corriendo para interponerse en el camino del arma, aun sin saber que era…estaba seguro que seria mortal, temiendo que sucediera lo mismo que con los subordinados –esto será malo para Balbadd –

-¿Crees que me importa?- sonrio de manera misteriosa, pues el hombre delante estaba interponiéndose en su presa, solo tiro el gatillo con indiferencia…-vaya tus subordinados vienen a defenderte-miro a sus lados, pues en su garganta ya estaba el cuchillo de Jafar y Mazru se había interpuesto a Aladdin quien noto lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

-No querrás que tu cabeza ruede-con un instinto asesino comento Jafar, el mas que nadie estaba mas que contento que ella hiciera lo que no, para poder calmar esa ansiedad que la mujer le transmitía….pero esta solo sonrio, sin siquiera titubear un poco en la posición de su arma.

-Esperen ella es nuestra amiga-Aladdin pidio…pero el caer de Ugo de rodillas los dejo en silencio, pues ante la mirada triste del niño…este desaparecía de manera diferente, no como antes….la sensación de vacío le llenaba al temer lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

-Alice por favor-Sinbad dejando a un lado su carismático gesto hacia uno mas serio, de acuerdo a la situación, la princesa no sabia que hacer…temía que si se moviera terminaría igual que su subordinados, ahora ni su posición social le ayudaría de mucho y estaba mas que seguro que la mujer no le importaba si el odio de su reino cargaría en sus hombros.

Su habla se fue conforme el viento y la tensión crecían, ella completamente ajena a la situación –Mi señora…¿qué hacemos?-el único de sus subordinados pidio al ver el mutismo, el también lo sentía…pero temía por la vida de su princesa al ver que la mujer no bajaba el arma aun si ese hombre estaba en el medio.

-Va-vámonos-entrecortado logro ordenar aprovechando la distracción de ese señor, en ese momento retirándose por el bienestar de ambos, ya que no saldrían con vida si la mujer se lo proponía….eran como la presa y el cazador, y ellos no eran los favorecidos.

Alice miro como la gran túnica flotante se alejaba con lentitud, sonriendo en victoria ajena por completo al hecho que estaba siendo amenazada…pero eso era sin importancia, girándose con indiferencia hacia el niño que miraba su flauta con insistencia….pues su amigo había desaparecido de alguna manera, no creyendo a realidad de los hechos.

-Jafar…Mazru-con firmeza ordeno Sinbad al ver que la tensión aun estaba, aunque el primero se mostraba incrédulo que la mujer se haya girado aun si el filo de su arma estaba tan cerca, pasándolos de largo de manera indiferente….bajando sus armas de manera renuente.

Sinbad solo suspiro para tratar de tener el control de la situación, pues la mujer era igual que antes…pero algo le comía por dentro…una molestia que crecía, pero con curiosidad se aferraba en saber quien o que era la mujer, pues aun con esa arma extraña en su hombro… su esencia era igual de misteriosa.

-Sinbad-Jafar llamo al ver que su rey no apartaba la mirada de la mujer que estaba del lado del chiquillo, quien se había abrazado a ella por el temor que tenia creciente…este solo negó para que no se preocupara, pero el sabia que era esa mirada…no estaba bien.

Alice miraba como el niño se aferro a su túnica con fuerza, era un niño inteligente después de todo…suspirando con cansancio indiferente a la situación a su alrededor, pues muchos de la tropa de la niebla aun le temían… -Sabes que significa….¿verdad?-susurro al chiquillo al acariciarle la cabeza azul.

Aladdin negó en silencio aun tomando con fuerza la túnica con una mano y la otra la flauta-Ugo-kun estará bien…se que volverá- entrecortado comento, sintiendo el apoyo de la mujer ante la mirada de sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, por ese detalle distante…pero cálido.

-Me temo que no…gasto demasiada de su energía restante y no podrá volver- explico con indiferencia…tratando de encontrar el tacto, pero era algo que ella nunca fue buena –Ugo no era tuyo…la energía que tenia para existir en este mundo la gasto por completo- la mirada de Aladdin la atrapo por un momento, esos ojos llorosos y temeros de lo que decía –Pero mira...ya no estas solo…-apunto a un Alibaba temeroso por acercarse, mientras el dientes de sable se adelantaba.

Maru y Morgiana se colocaban en sus lados para darle el apoyo y pedir explicaciones, solo Cassim se mantuvo distante siendo arrastrado por Alibaba quien estaba herido…Aladdin se limpio sus mejillas con suavidad…era cierto, tenia mas amigos, mirando con tristeza la flauta que era un recuerdo.

Ahí sonrio un poco para caer en la inconciencia, había sido suficiente la pelea como para mantenerse firme….cayendo en los brazos de la mujer, quien lo atrapo con suavidad –estará bien…solo necesita descanso-comento ante la mirada preocupante de todos, pues la situación aun estaba tensa por lo sucedido (pero los que sabían el salvajismo y frialdad de la mujer, no podían relacionar a la que dio consuelo al niño)…aunque Cassim noto algo en el rey.

El como antiguo líder de la tropa de la niebla sabia lo que significaba esa mirada, teniéndolo que vigilar mas de cerca…no por que el objeto de su mirada fuera la mujer, si no que Alibaba también estaba entre las amistades de esa dama (aunque no sabia si ella lo contaba como tal), frunciendo el ceño…aun si no perdonaba el haber sido abandonado…el contaba como un hermano, desconfiando de ese falso rey.

Esa noche muchos tuvieron el sentimiento de ser insignificante ante lo que se movía en el mundo real, temor por lo que se enfrentarían a futuro y las consecuencias de esa interrupción….pero mas que nada la curiosidad por la mujer despertaba un sentimiento oscuro en una persona….que era la representación de la luz mas fuerte, el rey calculador y cálido.

Sinbad alzo su mirada en todo el grupo que se acumulo alrededor de la mujer, la pieza misteriosa estaba ahí, solo era cuestión de tomarla, sonriendo de manera discreta pero con un tinte oscuro… pues se aseguraría de tener el poder que ella demostró en sus manos, aun si no supiera que fuera….su mirada se desvió en cada uno de los chiquillos presentes.

Tanto Mazru como Jafar entendieron ese gesto de su rey, cuando algo le interesaba lo conseguía, suspirando con cansancio por lo frio que a veces suele ser, era capaz de tomar lo que le haría ganar la confianza de esa mujer, pues estaban seguros que era lo que su rey quería…no importaba que varias veces hubiera sido amenazado de muerte y el temor que ejercía.

Algo les llamaba la atención, tanta oscuridad a su alrededor y la manera en que cancelo el equipo Djiin pudiera ser de utilidad mas a futuro, en un mundo donde muchos reyes se alzaba triunfantes y un cambio drástico en las guerras, con el poder que se cargaban…la oportunidad estaba ahí, solo era cuestión de tomarla o ganarla.

xxXXXXXXXXXX

Una gran cabeza posaba en un elegante y viejo palacio lleno de criaturas extrañas que le ayudaban a levantarse, Ugo miraba con pesar como las cosas se fueron de sus planes, aunque tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Suspiro con tranquilidad al ver que Aladdin estaba en buenas manos a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, sin embargo tenia algo que hacer con el, decidiendo que era momento de que supiera la verdad…aunque la preocupación que esa singularidad fuera parte de las amistades de su pequeño estudiante.

-Alice-susurro con pesar al recordar el nombre de dicha mujer, aun si la conocía por su viaje y sabia que no le haría nada a los niños, entendía que Al-Thamen estaba relacionado con su aparición, esa irregularidad que en algún momento sintió abrirse camino hacia el mundo creado por su antiguo dios.

Parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de asimilar todo, aun si era su pesar, tenia que dejar la labor en manos de su pequeño amigo, sabia que lo lograría y que tendría que enfrentar dificultades, pero al menos ya estaba seguro de algo…ya no se encontraba solo.

XXXXX

Sinbad miraba con interés como la situación estaba cambiando a su favor, no solo tendría la ayuda de Alibaba y Cassim para resolver la situación del reino de su antiguo amigo…si no que la mujer ahora estaba en silencio en esa sala, acompañándolos con indiferencia.

-Alice…tienes una sugerencia-cuestiono al ver a la mujer, con su típica sonrisa aunque era forzada recordando el anterior encuentro, esta solo lo miro por un momento, sin decir nada mas…para levantarse…aun con su manto colocado y la desaparición de su arma, el rey no perdía esperanzas de acercarse un poco a ella…después de todo tenia curiosidad por lo que ha hecho e hizo.

Alibaba estaba cabizbajo por la situación de su pequeño amigo, quien aun estaba en inconciencia, tenia mucho que pensar y al parecer Sinbad quería ayudarlo, pero Cassim le dijo unas palabras antes de la reunión con dicho rey "no confíes demasiado en alguien que te ayuda asi de fácil"…susurro.

El chico de rastras sabia de la desconfianza que sembró en el joven, pero la mirada de Alice le dio a entender que no estaba equivocado…aunque temía preguntar como se entero de lo que pensaba, pero sabiendo que no quería hablar con ella ni acercarse por cuestión de seguridad, opto por pasarlo de largo y que su corazonada no estaba del todo mal.

Sinbad miro de manera fría, no propia de el como la mujer se alejo para ir por la puerta, no dispuesta en hablar con nadie, solo dándole una mirada a Alibaba y Cassim antes de partir, Jafar apretaba los puños con fuerza ante la muestra de desprecio a su rey al igual que Mazru.

-Esta bien…si no quieres hablar-alzo los hombros de manera despreocupado para mirar ahora el mapa que tenia enfrente –el siguiente paso es hablar con el rey sobre la situación-miro a Alibaba y Cassim quienes se sorprendieron por ese cambio repentino.

-Si, Sinbad-Hablo Alibaba, tratando de recuperar su porte, por un momento se sintió utilizado, pues Alice solo dio una mirada recriminatoria a Sinbad…era su imaginación …¿verdad?

-Mira se que tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder aquí, pero ten por seguro que el apoyo de la alianza de los siete mares esta en ti….confía en eso-dio una larga sonrisa sacando el tema de ese detalle, Cassim frunció el ceño un poco sabiendo lo que tal vez ocultaba, pero no podía hacer mucho, el tampoco fue de ayuda al reino razonándolo desde el punto de su amigo….pero tenia que cooperar, o tal ve la ira de la mujer a sus espaldas no seria benévola hacia el.

-¿Por qué ahora nos das tu apoyo?-cuestiono Cassim renuente en aceptarlo asi de fácil.

-Porque antes no sabia de la situación que estaba en este reino, pero no se preocupen daré mi apoyo a ustedes si llega ser el caso que no resulte-sonrio de manera despreocupada pero tanto Jafar como Mazru compartieron una mirada, pues la atención de Alice ya tenia.

Alice frunció el ceño un poco –Alibaba confía en tu corazón y Cassim no quites tu vista en tu objetivo….sugiero que hagan lo que crean conveniente-sugirió antes de partir y cerrar la puerta en un estruendo fuerte.

Sinbad sonrio un poco al ver que Alibaba no estaba del todo disgustado en formar una alianza, al menos otra carta ya tenia en manos, aunque tanto el póker como la reina no las tenia, algo que le frustraba un poco, pero era cuestión de tiempo para tenerlos en posesión.

Ofreciendo esa ayuda de manera rápida y eficaz, con todo el desinterés del mundo, pues lo que estaba ganando era algo que serviría a largo plazo, todo para proteger su reino de las manos de Al-Thamen.

XXXXXXXX

La mirada tranquila y fría de la mujer estaba mas que inerte en el cielo negro de esa noche, ahora se sentía menos humana que antes conforme mas entendía lo que podía hacer…el arma que uso había desaparecido en una orden inconsciente de si misma…mirándose las manos con insistencia al caer en cuenta que era lo que hacia.

-Puedo acompañarte-pidio Morgiana al ver a la mujer en soledad, daba un poco de miedo pero era algo que se acostumbran después de tiempo, un silencio pero la dama acepto…mirando el cielo tranquilo –Maru esta con sable en la recamara de Aladdin….Jafar dice que solo necesita reposar un poco, después de todo lo que paso con Ugo-kun- comento con seriedad.

Alice había notado que los Fanalis eran muy tranquilos después de todo, pues ninguno mostraba la curiosidad y el miedo que Alibaba o Cassim tenían, aunque Aladdin también era de esas irregularidades…aun siendo capaz de ver como transformaba el Rukh a su alrededor, el chiquillo no le temía…aunque Ugo era otra historia.

Un viento soplo después de un tiempo de silencio, Morgiana se sentía tranquila con la presencia de Alice por extraña razón esa noche, como si bajara un poco la guardia conforme mas miraba las estrellas…antes le temía, aunque sabia que era de buen corazón…sin embargo algo la alerto, mirando hacia un punto...ahí Alibaba salía sigilosamente.

-Sera mejor que vayas con el-Alice dijo de manera seria pero sin girar a ver hacia ese punto, sorprendiendo un poco a la niña-ocupara toda tu ayuda si piensa entrar solo al palacio-

-¿Tu no iras?-cuestiono Morgiana sin mostrar ningún gesto, solo la mirada de Alice le dio a entender que no por el momento, fue cuando noto que Cassim hacia lo mismo, siguiendo los pasos de dicho príncipe, aunque un tanto perdido… suspirando al tener que ayudarlo, no le caía bien pero era familiar de Alibaba, dando saltos en esa noche para ir hacia el punto donde dicho ladrón de rastras estaba confundido, guiándolo al punto donde debía de ir.

Alice alzo la mano para iluminarse con la luz de la luna, un poco aturdida de todo lo que se había envuelto, no era que no estuviera preparada…si no para analizar todo con frialdad pues lo que vendría seria una pelea dura…notando que tal vez serian molestas algunas personas, empezando por Al-Thamen.

La brisa de esa noche se ilumino por un llamado, la luz de uno de los lugares hacia gritar a la gente-Tardaste en llamarlo Ugo-susurro al levantarse dispuesta a partir, pues ahí Sinbad le hacia frente…con una mirada seria y un gesto oscuro-vaya…la mascara ha caído- sonrio de medio lado.

-Vengo a proponerte algo….El príncipe Alibaba se ha ido-informo, aunque en el gesto de Alice no mostro sorpresa –ya lo sabias supongo –silencio.

-¿qué vienes a proponer Sinbad?-corto tajante, aunque el rey no quito ese gesto serio.

-La protección de los chicos bajo el ala de Sindra-ofreció de medio lado-este país esta en ruinas aun si Alibaba logra hacer algo, ya esta en manos de Kou, como la costumbre dicta los nobles serán decapitados ante el pueblo-

Alice frunció el ceño-Crees que no estoy enterada de esto- sin perder el gesto comento –dilo de una vez…no lo disfraces-Sinbad sonrio al ver lo directa que era la mujer… pero aun sus ojos llameaban como un jugador a punto de ganar.

-Quiero tu lealtad….-corto en seco, aun si la luz brillaba un poco a lo lejos sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Jafar viniera en su búsqueda, pero tenia ese asunto que arreglar aun en contra de los capitanes…pues ella prometía ser la pieza que faltaba.

-No sabes quien soy…no sabes nada de mi…aun si me quieres en tus filas-Alice dio unos pasos para encararlo, era un poco mas alto que ella, pero aun asi ambas miradas firmes y sin titubeo –Que te asegura que no soy el enemigo-paso de largo-que no estoy del lado de Al-Thamen-esto helo al rey de Sindra…esa información era muy escondida aun ante el mundo entero, haciéndolo girar al punto donde la mujer estaba.

-Tu…- no alcanzo a decir cuando escucho el llamado de Jafar, cuando volvió a encarar a la mujer, esta estaba dando un salto largo para desaparecer en la penumbra, apretando los puños ante ese nuevo detalle…¿cómo sabia de Al-Thamen?...o mas bien ¿qué tanto sabia?

-Sinbad…que estas haciendo aquí..-corto Jafar al notar la esencia de su rey, pues el enojo era evidente transformando su esencia cálida en una mas fría y oscura-Sinbad-toco el hombro para sacarlo del trance…este solo lo miro y sacudió un poco la cabeza, para seguir el paso.

-Vamos…es hora de empezar a movernos ahora que Alibaba partió-suspiro para tratar de calmarse, Jafar ahora si estaba mas que preocupado por su rey, pero callaría, pues a pesar de todo tenia su lealtad, perdiéndose ambos en la penumbra…para abrirse camino hacia el castillo del rey, donde todo se resolvería para bien o para mal.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como ven Sinbad ya mostro sus verdaderas intenciones con Alice, de manera directa y fría... ¿Qué hará Alice ahora? ¿se enlistara como una de las capitanas de Sindra?, bueno teniendo en cuenta que es ella de la que hablamos, temo que será algo que se resolverá al terminar este arco.

El Rukh negro se moldeo a la necesidad de dicha mujer, es por eso que un arma larga apareció de la nada, y si se preguntan si alguien noto ese acumulo de oscuridad, si, desde Rem hasta la gran falla….ahora si declarando la guerra directamente con los que la trajeron.

Gracias por todo…hasta la próxima…

Geme 1 fuera….


	8. NEGRO 8

NEGRO 8: Obsesión

Una gran cabeza recibía al pequeño Magi en aquel gran salón, Ugo le daba la bienvenida a Aladdin para poderle contar una historia –Es un gusto verte de nuevo-saludo la única parte de aquel Djiin.

Los ojos del niño por un momento se volvieron llorosos al ver que todo estaría bien, tratando de mantenerse sereno y fuerte para limpiar lo que empezaba a brotar, sentimiento de alivio por verlo de nuevo…pero sabiendo que no podría regresar.

-Alguna vez te dije que te diría la verdad…y temo que lo que vendrá no te será fácil-con un atisbe de lamento comento Ugo, haciendo que el niño le prestara atención y negara con la cabeza –pero tengo la esperanza que estás preparado-

-No te preocupes –comento sin cuidado el chiquillo al ver como se movía su primer amigo, gracias a las creaciones que al parecer el mismo hizo, aun a pesar de que algunas lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas…sus ojos reflejaban la fuerza que le recordaban a alguien, Ugo sintió nostalgia y culpa.

Un largo suspiro vino de el para ser suplantado por una sonrisa-Esta es la historia de un antiguo reino de mucho tiempo atrás –introdujo –es algo que simplemente tú debes de ver, aunque quería traer también a ese otro Magi…pero me fue imposible –suspiro.

-¿Judar?-cuestiono Aladdin siendo afirmado por su viejo amigo.

-Es algo que debí corregir hace mucho tiempo, pero ellos se lo llevaron-suspiro cansado Ugo al recordar las atrocidades que hizo Al-Thamen para hacerse del pequeño, el niño solo inclino la cabeza –lo sabrás dentro de poco-sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Ellos?-cuestiono el peli azul, pero Ugo lo detuvo.

-La verdad que veras a continuación será de gran ayuda para un futuro-una gran puerta era convocada para revelar lo que fuera trajo Ugo a Aladdin, este empezaba a flotar lentamente con algo de sorpresa –esta será la última vez que nos veamos-con algo de tristeza dijo el Djiin.

-Lo sé y gracias-comento el niño con una madurez impropia de su edad, haciendo que Ugo sonriera un poco más ligero –no te preocupes que de ahora en adelante hare todo lo que este a mi alcance–alzo su mano para despedida, mientras grandes recuerdos cruzaban su mente.

-Solo te pido que cuides un poco de ti Aladdin…Alice no es de nuestro mundo y fue traída desde muy lejos-explico Ugo mientras el niño se elevaba –No sé lo que pretenda…si es bueno o malo, tendrás que averiguarlo tú- grito por ultimo al cerrarse esa puerta…dejándolo solo de nuevo en la gran torre.

Ugo tenía muchas inquietudes respecto a la mujer, sabia a través de quien fue traída, pero era algo que a pesar de todo no demostraba, era oscuridad de eso no tenía duda con tan solo verla en acción, pero su actitud decía otra cosa y le daba la duda que tal vez no todo lo negro era malo, pues siempre estuvo ahí cuando Aladdin la necesito…un poco lejana, fría y a veces cruel, pero atenta.

¿Por qué? Se cuestionó un poco aturdido pues no sabía toda la verdad, solo fragmentos de la misma, era alguien capaz de saber y sentirlo desde muy lejos, puede distinguir el Rukh y manipular el corrompido, pero la curiosidad era mucho y más que el destino quiso que se involucrara con Aladdin.

-Espero que este equivocado-sus preocupaciones eran demasiadas, pero no podría hacer mucho ya que era el guardián y no podía interferir directamente en los asuntos del mundo de Salomón, pero algo le incomodaba…pues la mujer nunca demostró ser mala, pero si tener un aura amenazadora y temible.

Suspiro cansado y pidió a Salomón por aquel Magi que ahora sabría la verdad, esperando que con su madures y por ser el hijo de su padre, supiera manejarla de una manera sabia…sintiendo culpabilidad por dejarle ese peso al chiquillo y que todo no acabara en la oscuridad como su antiguo hogar.

XXXXXX

En aquel cuarto algo mágico nunca antes visto sucedió, aun en el tiempo que viajo con Sinbad cosas peligrosas y grandes aventuras fue testigo, pero ahora frente al joven Magi inconsciente…hermosas palomas blancas se divisaron para cualquier ojo humano y era algo que era fascinante aun para sus ojos fríos y calculadores del segundo al mando de Sindra.

-¿Qué fue eso?-atino a decir uno de los presentes mirando a la persona que estaba a cargo, pues este estaba ahí por órdenes de su rey quien marcho en ser de apoyo a Alibaba, mientras el cuerpo del inconsciente ya no estaba entre ellos causándole un poco de preocupación.

-No lo sé-Jafar negó con la cabeza, tantas cosas tenía en mente y preocupaciones previstas en cuanto a la actitud de su siempre líder, algo no estaba bien y sabía que dicha mujer era la culpable de que se comportara asi…tan obsesivo de que forme parte de Sindra sin importar las amenazas y descaro que presento.

Dio un largo suspiro al ver que nada más sucedía, tenía que mantener la calma ante todo y seguir el paso que juro proteger sin importar si era para bien o para mal, Alice era una mujer poderosa en todos los ámbitos…misteriosa y con grandes habilidades que no entendía, era el factor porque no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

¿Sera ella con quien se encontró antes en el tejado? Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Aladdin, esos niños eran la clave para el acercamiento de Sinbad, si sabía muy bien como pensaba y estaba seguro que era la manera en que lo haría…negó con la cabeza cabizbajo al notarlo con frialdad, pero era un asesino, sería lo más obvio.

Sea lo que fuera estuviera pasando en esas tierras conflictivas sentía como si el inicio de una serie de eventos se desenvolverían alrededor del grupo que acaba de contactar con Sinbad…su plan estaba tan claro, y no los dejaría ir fácilmente, miro esa gran luna que empezaba a desaparecer y dar inicio un nuevo día…un día donde todo cambiaria.

XXXXXXXX

Alice miraba como el Rukh negro se reunía alrededor del castillo, el odio se revivió con las palabras imprudentes de un rey derrocado, las armas de vuelta a quienes ya perdieron el sentido de seguir y la mirada impotente de quienes no querían seguir en esa pelea.

Pero no era el momento de entrada, esperando con paciencia a alguien que no tardaría en llegar conforme esa mañana se transformaba en tarde, a la luz del Rukh pintado de negro….manteniéndose al margen a pesar del peligro que se encontraban los jóvenes, pero sabía que ellos lograrían superarlo de alguna manera, decidiendo no mal gastar su energía y ver todo el desarrollo.

XXXXXXX

Una figura negra y estruendosa se formó conforme el indicador de más energía negativa se fortalecía, pesuñas oscuras, grandes dientes y enormes alas, la figura mortal de Ahbmad sucumbió ante el Rukh negro al quitarle su falso contenedor a Cassim…quien yacía en el suelo incrédulo de ese movimiento inesperado para todos.

Todo estaba bien hasta hace un momento, eran pensamientos del propio líder de la tropa de la niebla al ver que su amigo logro su cometido, aun si no lo admitirá el convertir en una república esa nación era la mejor solución, no habría rey…ni nobleza a la cual servir.

¿Era tanto su odio y envidia a Alibaba? El siendo un hijo ilegitimo del rey era más propio para el papel de heredero, ahora se arrepentía de lo que hizo en el pasado y agradecía ahora estar en ese lugar en apoyo, sin embargo el rugir de la bestia lo saco de sus pensamientos y debate mental para sucumbir a la realidad.

La gente empezó a gritar y el caos reino de nuevo en ese lugar, mientras una carcajada del sacerdote consejero del reino se escuchaba, fuera de lugar –Eh tenido éxito en misión….un Djiin negro ha nacido- el feo hombre miraba como el ser empezaba a atacar a la gente por igual, ante los intentos infructuosos de detenerlo.

Alibaba vio con horror como la gente se esforzaba por protegerlo, muerte, sangre…sus soldados y guardias empezaba a caer conforme la criatura era más incontenible, sin embargo noto que su objetivo era el en específico –En serio él es Ahbmad-cuestiono a Cassim quien era el que estaba más cerca.

-No lo sé…pero no te quedes ahí-gruño el de rastras al ver con incredulidad como Morgiana se esforzaba por hacer su parte de defensa y ataque, un descuido de ella la lanzo contra la pared, la bestia abalanzándose hacia Alibaba que aún estaba mudo del cambio repentino…pues aun no creía que su regordete hermano era esa cosa.

-Cuidado-grito Cassim al ver que su amigo seria herido, el rubio miro como fue salvado y dejado a la merced de la criatura…iba a morir y era por su culpa.

-¡Cassim!-grito de desespero al presenciar lo que aseguraba era la muerte de quien conoció en la infancia, por fin se entendían y eran más cercanos, su relación se arregló después de años, y el de rastras lo sabía, pues solo sonrió para cerrar los ojos y esperar su muerte, la cual no llego.

El moreno ahora estaba en el suelo incrédulo de lo que veía, pues el Fanali amigo de la extranjera ahora estaba en medio de la criatura deteniendo el golpe mortal del ser negro-¿Maru?-dijo incrédulo y solo tuvo de respuesta el gruñido a lo lejos del diente de sable.

Solo un ligero sonido salió del Fanali más serio, sin prestar atención al joven a su espalda, sin embargo un ligero esfuerzo más y alzo al imponente monstruo para lanzarlo lejos de sus dos amigos, pues Alibaba ya estaba auxiliando a Cassim.

-Gracias Maru-el chico rubio no sabía que decir, al contrario solo el ver que no estaba solo le hizo recordar que tenía que dar más por él, para hacer algo y que esto no se tornaría peor, pues no imaginaba si alguno muriera como casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo su amigo.

Sinbad logro a interceptar el contraataque del Djiin negro –Alibaba-grito entre el forcejeo que tenía la bestia, Mazru se encontraba en la retaguardia pues por unos momento también ataco en el momento precisó –tratare de mantenerlo conmigo…mientras tu atácalo-

Alibaba solo se miró sorprendido por eso, pero era necesario empuñando su espada con decisión, sin embargo partículas oscuras le impidieron hacer el golpe mortal al lanzarlo de improviso siendo capturado por Morgiana mientras Maru y Sable atacaban a la criatura enfadada.

La pelea prosiguió por mucho más tiempo del previsto, mas con la aparición del Magi oscuro ante los ojos de los presentes, usando al Djiin a su antojo con una risa maniaca y unas ansias de venganza...aclamando la aparición del niño Magi y su Djiin, ajeno a que eran observados por un par de ojos frio.

XXXXXXXXX

Mazru y Jafar miraban hacia un punto con detenimiento, tenían la labor de detener a la gente que empezaba a sucumbir a la violencia, gritos y sangre…lágrimas y muerte, era el escenario a lo largo de la ciudad, triste escena a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Sin embargo algo en el cielo llamo la atención, pues un gran turbante mágico se dirigía hacia el castillo -¿Aladdin?-dijo el adulto cuando lo pudo distinguir, aun entre los gritos de la gente algo nuevo se vería dentro de las paredes nobles de aquel recinto.

XXXXXXX

-Tardaste-la mujer fría dijo de manera despreocupada al divisar el turbante blanco, ella parada en una posición que le aseguraba poder ver todo sin ser notada, dio un gran salto para posicionarse junto al chiquillo.

-Ugo-kun me dijo que eras diferente-dijo el niño peli azul sin girar a verla, solo la mano de la dama en su cabeza le salió por sorpresa.

-Ambos somos iguales de cierta manera-sus ojos verdes no reflejaron nada más que su distancia a lo lejos, Aladdin sonrió alegre por ese comentario, pues a pesar de ser más poderoso y tener esa habilidad, al descubrir quién era en realidad le hacía sentir muy ajeno.

-Gracias-atino a decir con un suspiro, tomándose la cabeza con detenimiento y un gran sentimiento cálido brotando desde su interior, aun si las palabras de Ugo le eran de advertencia por más que la veía no era peligrosa…lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que era su turno el averiguarlo.

Un silencio se hizo para darse paso al castillo, en el momento justo que cabezas rodarían…la batalla estaba en su apogeo y la gente no podía detener la furia del Rukh oscuro, un fantasma de sonrisa se divisó en el terso rostro –interesante-el rugir del Djiin oscuro los recibió.

XXXXXXXX

Sinbad no lograba zafarse de las estalagmitas que Judar le lanzo –maldición-sus golpes no eran nada en comparación de lo que Alibaba y Cassim tenían, pues la furia de la bestia era directamente a ellos.

-Esto no es tu asunto Sinbad-con una gran sonrisa burlista comento el Magi corrompido mientras lo que el sentía suyo ya estaba atrapado-ahorita llegara tu turno…-dio una mirada panorámica para acercarse al Djiin –donde está el mocoso-buscaba con frenesí la pequeña figura azul.

Alibaba tenía un brazo roto y su espada de igual manera, en un intento desesperado por detener la furia acompañada por el Magi enemigo de Aladdin, Cassim se encontraba un poco más lejos inconsciente al cuidado de Maru-Morgiana-grito a la Fanali cercana, tomando su espada rota a duras penas.

-Que planeas hacer Alibaba-con su gesto inexpresivo, pero en su tono algo de desconfianza.

-Necesito tu ayuda-exclamo el rubio mientras Judar reclamaba la aparición del peli azul, un lanzamiento limpio por parte de la chica, pero que fue infructuoso al ser repelido el joven al momento de su impacto…lanzando un grito de dolor al choque.

-Que tonto y estúpido candidato-se jacto el sacerdote al juguetear con su varita, esquivando un ataque sin interés del joven fanali –vaya creías que podías hacer más por tu amigo-solo el grito de Maru a pesar de su seriedad, se escucharon al ser empalado en la pared no tan lejos-luego me divertiré contigo…de seguro disfrutaras el cómo ordeno matar a tus amigos-

Nuevas armas frías se alzaron en el cielo con sorna, mientras el Djiin gruñía en obediencia ante la impotencia de lograr su objetivo oculto, antes los ojos severos de Morgiana, Sinbad y Maru tratando de hacer algo…pero no mucho al ser repelido por una fuerza invisible.

Alibaba miraba incrédulo la acción, ante los esfuerzo de ahora Morgiana de detenerlo, su herida anterior parecía inmovilizarlo…pues no podía levantarse con cada paso acercándose del Magi de Kou -¡Muere!-una gran fuerza mágica se descargó hacia el rubio con un objetivo mortal, cerrando los ojos por inercia ante su aparente último momento, sin que llegara….

-Siempre fuiste una persona rara-voz infantil se escuchó al poder ver con claridad lo que sucedía, pues ahí Aladdin estaba como si nada dándole la mano-que bueno que estés bien-sonrió.

-¿Aladdin?-dijo incrédulo al ver ese gesto tranquilo del chico, tomando la mano con cuidado.

-Oh enano…saca a ese Djiin tuyo-Judar estaba más que alegre de ver la interrupción, ansioso por mostrar la fuerza de ambos monstruos en un afán de tomar venganza y comparar a esos dos, sin embargo la mirada de Aladdin a su flauta le hizo arquear la ceja.

-El ya no vendrá-dijo con un suspiro tranquilamente, mientras posaba sus ojos decididos en el joven adelante –ya detén esto Judar…no es necesario que pase otra cosa…no quiero pelear-aclaro ante la carcajada irónica.

-Como que el no vendrá-ignoro por completo lo que dijo el chiquillo –espera a ver lo que hace esto-apunto al ser oscuro que rujía con fuerza ante la orden silenciosa mientras formaba de nuevo sus armas frías…Aladdin negó apesumbrado pero logro recordar un poco de la magia que usaba con Ugo, y ahí ante los ojos de nuevo la figura de su amigo apareció formado por magia de calor.

Derritiendo todo a su paso por la muestra de poderío del chiquillo, dándole uso a sus nuevos conocimientos, incluso las estalagmitas que tenían aprisionado a Sinbad desapareció-Mor…lleva a tío Sinbad hacia el pueblo-ordeno sin girar a verlos, el rey iba a negar…pero tenía el presentimiento que había algo esperándolo.

El único sacerdote ahí presente abrió los ojos a lo que siguió a continuación, pues ante sus ojos la genuina magia de salomón se hacía presente, envolviendo por completo la conciencia de Judar…a quien tomo desprevenido.

XXXXXXX

Lágrimas, reencuentros y disculpas se divisó conforme todo terminaba, la muerte del rey en los brazos de un Alibaba lloroso, pues el Rukh negro había consumido por completo su vida agotándola hasta dejar de existir y corromperlo por completo.

El sacerdote se alejó de toda esa escena al ver lo infructuoso de su labor, aunque al menos era un avance en las investigaciones hechas por su organización-Era un país prometedor-susurro al viento desde el punto donde observaba la acción del Magi joven –asi que el guardián decidió por fin dar esa habilidad al chiquillo-se rasco su extraño bigote un poco burlista…como si por fin algo empezara a moverse y él estaba siendo testigo del inicio.

-No sé lo que pretendes estar observando ahí-la voz femenina lo saco de su ensoñación –en serio no se cansan de estar viniendo…-Alice apunto con un arma extraña que se formaba con el Rukh negro que empezaba a revolotear a su mano.

-Singularidad de padre-sonrió el antes consejero real a la mujer, un poco interesado de ver cómo era manipulado el negro espíritu, era algo que debía informar a su líder pues era más peligroso de lo que creía.

Un clic se escuchó con una amenaza real, los ojos verdes se alzaron imponentes con la fuerza descomunal…haciendo que el sacerdote tragara grueso al sentir que no saldría de ese lugar, como sus antecesores según escucho –que es lo que quieres lograr con esto-otra voz se escuchó.

Sinbad salía con su equipamiento Djiin, Mazru y Jafar ya habían flanqueado al sacerdote para una posible huida, mientras la espada ahora era apuntada a la mujer que ni siquiera se movió un poco, sin ninguna mueca de reconocimiento al rey.

Este por su parte aun no olvidaba las palabras que le dijo antes de partir, su mirada más fría que la normal, pero una ligera sonrisa ansiosa se dibujó en su rostro curtido –No creo que seas de Al-Thamen-con seguridad comento, haciendo que Alice arqueara su ceja aun sin siquiera moverse y no perder su vista de lo que tenía adelante.

Un ligero sonido salió de la mujer –y porque este tan seguro-cuestiono con su voz monótona y desinteresada, aun no correspondiendo a la mirada de Sinbad, mientras este se acercaba confiado y bajando su arma.

Solo las carcajadas del sacerdote rompieron esa declaración y lo que sería la respuesta del rey, tanto Mazru y Jafar se miraron intrigados pues el temor no estaba en su rostro siquiera, dando a entender que ya se preparaba para morir-Ella no es lo que aparenta…una singularidad como tu Sinbad, pero traída por nuestro padre-declaro con despreocupación y alzando los hombros-alguien que puede –un estruendo asusto a los presentes, mientras el cuerpo ya muerto caía de espaldas con un agujero en la frente.

-Hablas mucho-declaro con frialdad Alice, suficiente tenía con la intención del rey sobre que formara parte de su ejército, como para que fuera informado de todo lo que era capaz….el cuerpo desapareció entre humo para dejar atrás una muñeca.

-¿Era necesario eso?-cuestiono Sinbad ya dejando atrás su gesto frio, pero aun asi la seriedad estaba presente…desapareciendo su equipamiento al ver que no sería de utilidad después de todo, intrigado por lo que dijo el sacerdote y que no dejaron terminar.

-Si-corto de raíz sin prestar atención a la mirada inquisitiva de sus seguidores, para seguir su camino hasta que fue tapado por los dos partidarios de Sindra –su voz era molesta-declaro sin importarle el aire amenazante.

-Y bien…-prosiguió en insistencia obvia el rey sin importarle lo que sucedió hasta hace un momento, si era peligrosa no importaba…pues tenía un objetivo claro y no lo dejaría ir, aunque ella no contestaba nada algo que molesto al peli blanco.

Jafar solo oscureció su mueca al verlo despectiva que aún era la mujer –debes estar agradecida que Sin te preste su ayuda-iba a seguir pero el rey lo detuvo.

El líder de Sindra se adelantó casual hasta colocarse a un lado de Alice, quien aún portaba su arma por si las dudas en su costado –Aun tengo la propuesta en la mesa…Alice –con un tono más personal dijo esto último, en una posición decidida y reacia la miro por largo tiempo.

Su túnica aún estaba ahí puesta, con grandes evidencias de sus peleas anteriores… su oscura ropa se podía reflejar un poco en la noche, revelando su figura con exactitud y precisión…. Por primera vez a la luz de la luna una sonrisa suave se divisó en sus labios, miro a Sinbad por un momento, este regresándole el gesto.

Tanto Jafar y Mazru se quedaron expectantes a lo que diría, pues en el gesto de su rey se veía la victoria asegurada y la aceptación inmediata, pero en un movimiento rápido un estruendo se escuchó haciendo caer herido al hombre de cabello morado, algo ardía en su hombro para sorpresa.

-Esta es mi respuesta-antes de que Jafar y Mazru reaccionaran con sus familiares, también los mismos estruendos fueron hacia ellos denegando el uso de sus habilidades como esa vez con la princesa de Kou, sorprendiéndolos.

-Pero que…-Jafar miro incrédulo sus cuchillas, cuando alzo la mirada solo el borrón negro pudo divisar, pues la mujer huía de manera temeraria después de hacer su cometido –Maldición-tanto Mazru como Jafar iban a perseguirla, pero el gesto de su rey le detuvo, pues este se sentaba tranquilamente…mientras aun tomaba su brazo que ahora sangraba un poco.

-Déjala… no importa-dijo Sinbad al sonreír hacia el punto donde esta se fugó, solo un rozón era la evidencia de lo que hizo, aunque dolió como nunca por alguna razón…esto sirvió de distracción para huir de ellos –si hubiera querido matarnos…no creo que estuviéramos asi-

Jafar se acercó apesumbrado y enojado por lo sucedido, no esperaba que la mujer fuera capaz de hacer eso a su líder y que este no se mostrara enojado, al contrario, más interés en su gesto -Sinbad que es lo que tienes en mente con ella… esto es mas allá de que se una a nosotros…. ¿verdad?-declaro, Mazru solo se agacho un poco para revisar también la herida, era cierto, solo un rozón se dibujaba con sangre.

-Es mejor que este asi, por el momento al menos no la quiero como enemiga-declaro Sinbad –nuestra situación actual nos dejaría en desventaja con ella-si sus observaciones eran cierta, aun con sus equipamientos no lograría mucho en una pelea –además tengo otras cartas que jugar y lo sabe-declaro.

Jafar y Mazru miraron entristecidos al escuchar el sombrío comentario –claro-obedientemente declararon ambos seguidores, ocultando esa realidad que por mucho estuvo arrastrando su rey.

Sinbad divisaba con interés lo que tenía por delante, Alibaba iría con él pues al aparecer la mujer no tenía interés de llevar consigo a cualquiera de ellos, y si el príncipe iría…por consecuencia los demás, Alice aun si no lo demostrara apreciaba a su manera a los muchachos y aun si no supiera lo que significara en realidad lo que el sacerdote comento, eso le animaba a seguir con su insistencia.

Ella era la clave para hacer caer a Al-Thamen, al menos ese era su presentimiento… quería descubrir su realidad, su debilidad y poder hacerla caer a sus pies…apretó el puño ansioso de hacer lo último, pues con cada acción la atracción era evidente, pero de una manera torcida y obsesiva…. Asegurándose que con los muchachos un reencuentro se vendría más adelante.

XXXXXXXX

Alice logro zafarse de esa situación incómoda sabiendo que Sinbad no dejaría ir fácilmente, no quería involucrarse con ninguno de los grandes reinos, sospechando de esa luz torcida y que confirmo en sus últimas observaciones, era algo que no le importaba…pero si la querían atar a un rey, tendría que usar más que eso.

Ahora desde las afueras de un Balbadd confuso, diviso los barcos del imperio Kou con mucha paciencia, una nueva era se divisaba en ese caído reino que ahora se alzaba como república, dio una vista panorámica para terminar en el castillo.

-Nos veremos luego-susurro sin expresar nada en su rostro y colocarse la capucha, esperando que con su viaje pudiera descubrir más de ese padre que solo sabía pedazos y que por lo que vio del Magi joven, salomón era la respuesta.

A paso seguro y sin importar el destino de los que dejo atrás, Alice se habría paso en aquel camino segura de sí misma, de que en algún otro momento se encontraría con ellos y que Al-Thamen iría tras sus pasos, no se quedaría quieta y menos en Sindra, pues aunque el rey tenía en sus manos a los muchachos, no era algo que la ataría con facilidad…siguiendo adelante a pesar de todo.

-Creo que no será un viaje tranquilo-Alice susurro al ver un Rukh negro pasar en frente, tratando que ese ser no se diera cuenta de que ella lo noto, pues a lo lejos la figura de un encapuchado la vigilaba.

Ithnan logro alcanzar a Alice para ver el pequeño conflicto con el rey Sinbad –Asi que nuestra singularidad ha despertado intereses en el rey-su rostro enmascarado con unos ojos inexpresivos, trato de observar más de cerca de la mujer, ajeno por completo a que fue descubierto…esperando el momento indicado para hacer su acción y lograr someter a la voluntad de la oveja descarriada de su organización.

XXXXXXXX

-Aladdin sucede algo-cuestiono Alibaba al ver por aquel barco de manera pensativa, pues a pesar de haber convertido su nación en república, Kou aun tenía sus manos en ella…partiendo Sinbad para interceder por ellos, colocándolos como refugiados y exiliando a su medio hermano vivo.

Pero a pesar de sus preocupaciones noto la mirada nostálgica de su pequeño amigo, Cassim, Maru y Morgiana venían con algo de comida, pues se llevaban bien a pesar de lo serio de los Fanalis…mientras el tigre se recostaba perezosamente no tan lejos de ellos.

-Nada-sonrió despreocupadamente al patalear alegre sobre esa orilla, pensaba en tantas cosas como su despedida de Alice, pero con su expresión alegre hizo que Alibaba quitara su preocupación, para recibir a sus amigos hambrientos…a pesar de perder a su nación tenia a sus compañeros, a quienes quería por serles de apoyo en momentos críticos.

Aladdin bailoteo un poco al oler lo rico de ese manjar –Sable…ven a comer-grito al tigre que lo miro para girarse al otro lado, ignorando por completo al grupito que se sumió en una depresión por el desplante.

-Creo que la extraña-apunto Maru al tigre al ver lo deprimido del animal a pesar de ser de los más fuertes.

-Bueno…ella fue la primera, aunque siempre me pregunte como logro someterlo y hacerse su amigo-cuestiono Cassim, pues por más que recordaba…ella no era del tipo que haría una amistad de ese tipo.

Alibaba dio unas palmadas en la espalda-puede que de miedo…pero es una buena mujer-declaro seguro en apoyo a Aladdin y los Fanalis –creo-susurro cómplice a Cassim, pues también le temía, recordando la primera vez que la vio, ambos temblando, aunque el ultimo era más reacio en demostrarlo.

El grupo riendo y comiendo reunidos, mientras convencían al animal de hacer lo mismo (Morgiana y Maru) mientras Aladdin bailaba alegre con un pedazo de carne, ante las risas de Alibaba y una cara seria, pero tapando una risa de Cassim, tratando de no doblegarse a esa escena…siguiendo a su amigo, pues nada lo ataba al reino ya que la tropa de la niebla cuidaría de él, dentro de sus capacidades.

Jafar miraba a lo lejos la escena, soltando un largo suspiro para convencerse que los chicos no tenían la culpa de lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, fiel a las órdenes de Sinbad de mantenerlos como aliados para un futuro –Espero que no te equivoques-susurro al viento.

Con la esperanza que el plan de su rey se lograra a largo plazo como mucho de lo suyos, aun aferrado a la idea de que Alice fuera su aliada, pero era muy distinto a cualquier vez anterior…pues algo reflejaron esos ojos dorados que le causaron conmoción, no era una simple carta…era algo más y temía lo que resultara, negando con la cabeza para borrar sus preocupaciones.

Ahora irían a Sindra con algunos planes a seguir, para el medio hermano de Alibaba y ellos mismos, pues en medio de un conflicto político se encontraba y su rey fue a arreglarlo personalmente con Kou, dando el inicio de algo más grande…algo que no lograba descifrar, mientras el Rukh se movía en distintas partes…empezando el recuento para una serie de acontecimientos.

XXXXXXXX

FIN DE CAPITULO

Como verán tuvo muchas diferencias a la historia original, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Alice esta entre ellos…es lo mejor.

Gracias por los comentarios y espero actualizar en cualquier momento, ya que la realidad me pide y aclama mi atención.

Geme 1 fuera


	9. NEGRO 9

NEGRO 9 LA SOMBRA

Los gritos de jubilo en aquel lugar se alzaban victoriosos en lo que presenciaban, el imperio Reim era bien conocido por su método de entretenimiento al utilizar la pelea a muerte como parte principal de la atracción, muy famoso por usar esclavos o las personas que quieren perfeccionar sus métodos de pelea.

Pero en los últimos meses una persona logro pasar invicta en cada una de sus peleas, una leyenda se alzaba a voces entre la gente que admiraba y acudía a esos espectáculos…. Era como un fantasma vestido de negro con capucha del mismo color, leyenda viviente y sin comprobar, pues no se le volvió a ver.

Solo con esa vez en participar, basto para dejar en claro que no era un contendiente preferente para cualquier desafortunado esclavo o peleador, pues fue tal su impacto que su fama se esparció hasta los confines de ese reino, llamando la atención de cierta Magi.

Scheherazade observaba con instancia el lugar donde el monumento gladiador se ubicaba, en los últimos meses se había sentido incomoda al notar algo que le molestaba, el Rukh estaba actuando de extraña manera…pero este no le decía nada, como si algo se ocultara a sus ojos y por primera vez en años, algo no estaba bien.

-Mi Señora-Mu Alexius era el mas fiel de los sirvientes de aquella Magi, su respeto era mas que el de cualquiera y siempre seguiría sus ordenes fueran las que fueran…pero el siendo el mas cercano había visto esa incomodidad en su señora y por mas que preguntaba no era contestado con certeza esa molestia…ocasionándole malestar a el mismo e impotencia.

-Has reforzado nuestras fronteras como te pedí…verdad Mu-cuestiono con su voz maternal al Fanali, quien solo hizo un gesto de aceptación…nunca cuestionando las ordenes dadas, al contrario, llevándolas a cabo de manera severa y ciega.

-No ha habido incidentes tanto en las fronteras con Parthevia, como las demás naciones vecinas –Mu se alzo en su altura para mirar de manera suave a su compañera, que aun no apartaba la mirada de un punto –Tampoco ha habido novedades en el Coliseo-

-La mujer no ha aparecido de nuevo –suspiro cansada la Magi, pues aun si no haya estado presente en aquella pelea de la cual se hizo fama, el Rukh revoloteo extraño ese día…-Bien…si es asi, buen trabajo Mu-acaricio con cariño la cabeza roja, este solo se agacho un poco apenado de ser tratado como un niño.

-Tratare de encontrar a esa figura que le causa curiosidad, mi señora-con ojos llameantes en decisión comento para no defraudarla, si la encontraba esa mirada preocupante se quitaría…al menos eso esperaba.

Una leve mueca feliz se asomo entre esos rizos rubio y arreglados –Confió en ti esa labor Mu-contesto para seguir con otras preocupaciones que tenia, pues a parte de esa nueva presencia… la escuela de magos se empezaba a mover, los magos provenientes de ese reino no eran los mismo y era extraño su manera de trabajar.

Tenia que encontrar la manera de entrar y averiguar cual era su plan, pues Magnostadt no era lo que parecía, aceptando solo a magos…¿qué ocultaban? Se cuestionaba dejando a un lado el misterio dentro de sus fronteras para ver por el bien a futuro, dejando eso en manos de su fiel caballero.

Ahí Mu alzo su mirada hacia el punto donde su señora observaba con recelo, era extraño que nadie con esas características haya sido encontrada, no era tan difícil encontrar a un encapuchado con ropas negras y extrañas, pero sin saber de su rostro solo tendría que seguir la pista…aunque eso significara preguntar a cada contendiente o persona que presenció esos encuentros…en busca de la preocupación de su Magi.

XXXXXXX

Ithnan estaba frustrado por su descuido, había escuchado por parte de la líder de su organización que la mujer tenia habilidades significativas para hacer desaparecer su esencia a pesar de ser capaz de corromper el Rukh con solo tocarlo además de rechazarlo, lo que le hacia casi imposible poder ubicarla de esa manera.

Su mascara aun firme se mantenía escondido de los ojos alertas y vigilantes de la molestia de Reim, la Magi mas antigua que cualquiera…se mordía su uña con insistencia pues no tenia permitido regresar, al menos no solo….la mujer aprovecho su descuido al notar que participaría en el coliseo, pero no esperaba que después de su acción fuera aprovechada para causar su confusión….al lanzarle al contrincante a su lugar que tomo de escondite.

-Desde cuando sabia de mi-se cuestión incrédulo desde ese día, pues por mas que recordaba estaba seguro que no lo notaran, pero como antes lo mencionaron, la mujer tenia mas de lo que mostro antes en Balbadd.

-Has escuchado…se dice que Mu anda preguntando sobre esa sombra…-susurros de la gente en el mercado se escuchaban alrededor de aquel lugar, una sonrisa se dibujo en ese rostro torcido por la decepción.

-Asi que has llamado mas la atención-se rasco esa barba que adornaba su cara –aprovecharemos la curiosidad de Reim a nuestro favor, entonces- desapareció dejando una estela oscura como rastro…empezando a usar lo que parecía ser la búsqueda por parte de ese imperio, algo que le parecía favorable.

XXXXXXX

En una casa de apuestas un movimiento se veía, ahí un gran hombre se resistia en aceptar su perdida después de casi caer en la pobreza, pues juraba que había ganado, su fiel aliada lo miraba en silencio en espera de cualquiera percance del cual siempre era objeto por su manera de actuar.

-Pero ese dinero es mío-declaro con obvia insistencia al ver el juego ya según perdido, pues todo apuntaba a que era el ganador pero el perdedor se rehusaba en aceptarlo.

-Acéptalo viejo…esto ya no es tuyo-el otro hombre sonreía con malicia y burla al tomar lo que era por derecho suyo.

-Como voy a aceptar algo que no es cierto…yo iba a ganar y tu sales con un movimiento final-gruño el anciano al golpetear la mesa con fuerza, sin embargo el otro hombre ya había sacado su espada para amenazarlo.

-Sera mejor que ya no investigue viejo…si es a caso que ama su vida-en un tono soberbio y prepotente apretó un poco la espada contra ese cuello fuerte, aun si su estatura era temeraria…el teniendo un arma no tenia porque perder.

-Toto-el anciano ya en lucidez y mirada seria declaro a su aliada, quien solo acepto al ver que no debía interceder, sea cual sea la situación, algo estaba esperando el anciano, una sonrisa se dibujo en este al ver que la espada era retirada a la fuerza invisible de alguien…lanzándola hacia algún lugar, asustando a un jugador desprevenido.

-¡Pero que!-dijo el hombre al verse desarmado, mirando a los lados al culpable de esa acción "mágica" –De seguro fuiste tu viejo-apunto de nuevo con amenaza, haciendo una señal para llamar a sus guardias que estaban replegados en lo amplio del lugar, rodeando a ambos contrincantes.

-Maestro …que es lo que planea-su voz serena se escucho en la joven gladiadora al ver que su jefe no se mostraba activo, al contrario tenia una mirada seria…como buscando la presa….pero la mirada era a una mujer sentada a lo lejos, en silencio y ajena a la confrontación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Ya lo veras-con un tono misterioso aclaro el hombre al notar como cada uno de los enemigos caía desmayado ante la fuerza invisible de algo, muchos se asustaron por esa acción…declarando que el lugar estaba maldito para los que causaban problemas, corriendo al tomar sus pertenencia ante los ojos de unos dueños tristes.

Shambal Ramal se caracterizaba por su fuerza y sabiduría, líder actual de los Gladiadores de Yambala estaba interesado en un fantasma singular, ajeno a los planes de la Magi…pero sus ojos viejos no eran engañados y había notado a la mujer desde que entro.

Su vestimenta era diferente a la que describían que portaba, pero era entendible pues había ganado renombre, con la cara descubierta con rasgos finos y fuertes era mas fácil de pasar desapercibida…pero el notaba la consistencia física innegable, el fue parte de ese espectáculo que no olvidara…como cada contendiente caía ante la fuerza increíble de alguien que engañaba con su figura frágil.

Pasando a cada inconsciente con indiferencia se dirigió hacia ese punto, donde la mujer con cabello rojizo posaba ajena, tomando con libertad y lentitud su bebida, el como guerrero se interesaba por los nuevos prospectos, pues la lucha que se planteo ese día era muy diferente a cualquiera que haya visto en sus años de vida.

-No le molesta que me siente a su lado-pidio ante la mirada de duda de Toto, quien lo siguió en lo largo del camino extraño, mientras algunos guardias recogían los cuerpos para sacarlos del lugar y hacer como que nada paso, volviendo al juego… pues los problemas eran normales y las perdidas serian muchas si se descuidaban.

Un silencio provino como respuesta, ni un si….pero tampoco un no, ella sorbiendo su bebida como si no escuchara nada, indiferente a cualquier indicio de comprobación por su parte, sin apartar su mirada de enfrente, como si la pared fuera mas interesante que el gran hombre anciano que se paro a su lado.

-Hey…te están hablando- aun con su tono serio demando la mujer al ver que su maestro no era respondido, adelantándose un poco pero siendo detenido por el anciano…la mujer solo miro por el rabillo con su mirada verde penetrante, por un momento sintiendo que se congelara la joven gladiadora.

-Lamento los inconvenientes…pero es acaso que negaría la compañía de un anciano como yo-pidio El líder gladiador con humildad, tomando asiento aun si recibia una respuesta negativa, un silencio entre ambos, mientras Toto proseguía a hacer lo mismo pero un poco mas lejana…siempre mirando con precaución a diferencia del anciano.

-Haz escuchado los rumores que flotan por este reino….Señorita-el hombre continuaba con su platica sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, haciendo la señal al mesero para que trajera lo mismo que estaba tomando –me gustaría contactar con ella para ver su valía…como gladiador y maestro quisiera tomar un pequeño vistazo-dio un sorbo con confianza al pequeño vaso que trajeron…ocasionando un gesto sorprendido al ver que la bebida era mas fuerte de la que esperaba, por un momento volviéndose rojizo ante la ebriedad obvia.

-Y si no esta interesada-por fin unas palabras salieron de la boca de la extraña, al dejar su vaso vacío y levantarse tras dejar unas monedas, sus ojos verdes por un momento miraron al anciano para luego dirigirse a la mujer atrás…Shambal nunca sintió esa sensación, sin levantar su mirada del vaso frente a el, una ligera gota fría recorrió su cien con suma lentitud.

Los pasos de las botas extrañas de la mujer se alejaban poco a poco sin prestar atención a la sensación que dejaba atrás, Toto ya había sacado su espada por pura reacción al verse objeto de esa mirada, con mas cuestiones que respuestas al ver que su maestro se recargaba en la mesa -¿Qué fue eso?-parafraseo un poco mirando con recelo la puerta recién utilizada, mientras la gente a su alrededor era ajena a lo que fuera sucedió ahí.

El líder solo trago grueso y en un arranque dio un largo sorbo a su bebida fuerte, la necesitaba para pasarse ese sabor de boca que le dejo ese encuentro, su curiosidad de guerrero siempre fue mas…pero ahora se arrepentía de eso al verse objeto de esa mirada, era diferente de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿por qué?.

-Olvídalo Toto, no graves su rostro ni lo que paso aquí-dijo el anciano al pedir otra bebida –no tomes atención de lo que no sucedió –su mirada seria y severa analizaba todo lo que paso, era diferente al ki o a cualquiera de sus técnicas actuales…sintiéndose débil ante lo que era su cazador.

La mujer no supo que sucedió en ese momento, sentándose pesadamente tras limpiarse el sudor frio que corría sin que se diera cuenta por su frente, sorprendiéndola, un momento de silencio se instalo en ambos cuando otro visitante apareció tras ellos.

-Maestro Shambal-una voz fuerte pero alegre se escucho detrás de el, ahí Mu Alexius aparecía fresco y social con los mas cercanos a el y como parte del imperio Reim tenia una relación cercana a dicho anciano, sentándose a su lado.

Un suspiro por parte del líder-Mu…-saludo sin interés tras darle otro sorbo a su bebida, el siendo entrenador del coliseo sabia que por algo iba directo a el –eh escuchado que Scheherazade tiene interés a un rumor en mis dominios –acuso causándole una sonrisa al Fanali.

-Si y eh venido a cuestionarle-sonrio el pelirrojo tras pedir otra bebida para acompañar al maestro, mientras Toto se retiraba al saber que era una platica entre ambos hombres.

-Ella estuvo aquí hace un momento-declaro ante la sorpresa del visitante, que se levanto de inmediato –Solo te diré que no quiere ser encontrada y es mejor que lo dejes asi-el anciano miro al aun sorprendido pelirrojo –no se que es lo que quiera ella con la sombra….pero será mejor que te mantengas alejado, es muy diferente a cualquier gladiador-

El anciano se levanto para retirarse, Mu ni intento detenerlo ante la declaración de el maestro, pues el era de las personas mas sabias y amables, pero por su gesto preocupado…era algo que iba mas allá que cualquier advertencia, pero no podía desistir, mas ahora sabiendo que esa figura aun vagaba entre ellos.

XXXXXXX

Un dia de jubilo se alzaba en aquel recinto glorioso mientras diferentes comunidades se alzaban a favor de ciertos contrincantes, aun en espera de la señal de inicio, en lo alto de aquel palco la figura de Mu veía con interés las preparaciones, cuando su mirada lo capturo el líder de los gladiadores, quien se veía pensativo y un poco lejano a comparación de su estado de animo habitual.

Dio un largo suspiro en espera de lo que fuera a suceder ese día, pues algo se movía entre las sombras y a pesar de no saberlo, su sentidos estaban alerta después de la advertencia del anciano, estaba incomodo desde la noche anterior con unas ansias de que ese evento seria especial…¿por qué? Se cuestiono.

XXXXXX

A lo lejos en las fronteras de ese reino un hombre esperaba el arribo de dos personas en especial, a espaldas de los guardias daba entrada extraños miembros de la comitiva oscura-Lamento hacerlo esperar-con sumo respeto saludo la mujer al dar una inclinación real, cabello verdoso y sonrisa amable, pero que escondía un profundo odio.

A su lado un hombre serio y con mirada perdida, tan indiferente pero atento a la figura juvenil adelante –No hay problema mi Señora-Ithnan saludaba con sumo respeto a los nuevos colegas, a quienes tuvo que llamar para poner en marcha el pequeño espectáculo esa tarde….el coliseo serviría de trampa para la mujer.

No tenia la certeza de que esa táctica funcionara, pero no tenia nada que perder, utilizando todo a su alcance para ponerse funcional, aun si arrastrara consigo vidas inocentes e involucrara todo un reino…algo que ni siquiera la Magi esperaría.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno como verán ahora casi no paso Alice, pero bueno sabiendo que es ella y su meta de pasar desapercibida, pero a pesar de todo y su breve aparición en el Coliseo esa meta se fue por un pozo, sin embargo aunque se escapó de Ithnan este aún se aferra a cumplir las órdenes y ganar tremendo premio a favor de Al-Thamen.

Muchas cosas se adelantaron como verán, y por un tiempo no pasaran Aladdin y su equipo, ya que Alice tomo otro rumbo muy diferente, pero no se preocupen que tengo planes para ellos más sabiendo hacia dónde va el manga con las nuevas revelaciones y alianzas.

Geme 1 fuera


	10. NEGRO 10

NEGRO 10…

Un atardecer espectacular se reflejaba en aquel horizonte marino, la brisa salada de ese ambiente golpeaba el rostro infantil del niño pensante, su cabello azul revoloteaba jugando con su propio aire místico, mientras sus ojos posaban lejanos en sus pensamientos conforme el silencio se hacia mas largo.

Aladdin divagaba toda la verdad que le fue revelada, su edad, su pasado y lazos olvidados de un mundo perdido, un nuevo comienzo en estas tierras fue heredado y el siendo el único vivo con el conocimiento de la voluntad de aquel destino.

¿Qué podría hacer con todo esto? ¿tenia que estar solo con esta verdad? Suspiro cansado mientras se recargaba en aquel barandal de piedra, -¿qué estará haciendo ahora?-susurro medio serio, si ella estuviera con el, tal vez…solo tal vez no se sentiría tan solo.

-Aladdin…¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-cuestiono el segundo al mando de Sindra, Jafar había tomado bajo su cuidado a los invitados de Sinbad, mientras este iba en representación del reino a Kou, por los conflictos en los que estuvieron envueltos en Baldad.

-Oh…nada tío Jafar-recuperando su actitud infantil y alegre giro a encarar a su mayor, sin ningún rastro de los pensamientos que siempre le golpeaban desde que supo la verdad –perdón si les preocupe...solo quería ver el atardecer-explico mientras caminaba alzando sus brazos.

El peliblanco sonrio contestando a la actitud de su menor-no… es solo que Alibaba esta preguntando por ti…el resto esta abajo en la cena-explico el segundo mientras caminaba escoltando al pequeño.

-Oh claro...iré…-se adelantó al ver que Jafar se quedaba atrás -¿no viene tío Jafar?-cuestiono el infante mientras el hombre miraba también ese espacio que empezaba a oscurecer, girando y negando con la cabeza.

-Solo que Sin no tardara en llegar –comento al aire como comenzaba a caminar al lado de su pequeño compañero, ambos platicando de lo que habia sido su estancia desde que llegaron meses anteriores, aun Cassim era renuente a formar parte de los entrenamientos a los que Alibaba asistía con uno de los generales.

Aladdin solo siguió asumiendo su propio papel en ese destino incierto, tantas cosas que sabia y no podía contar con nadie mas…se sentía ajeno conforme mas avanzaba el tiempo, solo esperaba que la persona que lo pudiera entender estuviera con el…pero Alice estaba lejos aun a pesar de la advertencia de Ugo, la sentía mas cercana y que pudiera entenderle, pues el sabia lo que nadie, ella compartía un similar destino…un poco oscuro, pero igual.

XXXXXX

Los meses en Sindra habían sido tan emocionantes, Cassim gruñía el tener que estar bajo el cuidado de un hombre tan sospechosamente amable –Pero porque no confías Cassim-pedía Alibaba una de las noches, ahí todo el grupo reunido ya que compartían una misma recamara, incluso el tigre quien a pesar del miedo que daba a los ajenos…era atendido como si fuera una persona mas.

-Es que no ven que esto es demasiado fácil-frunció el ceño el joven al alzar sus manos, estaban no solo en la torre principal donde se hospedaban los mas importantes extranjeros, que venían a estudiar o entrenar en ese reino –ese viejo no hace esto sin nada a cambio…-

-Pero el es muy amable-Morgiana comento con su gesto estoico siendo una de las Fanalis mas platicadoras a comparación de cualquiera conocido…incluso Maru era demasiado silencioso.

-Si…el tío Sin nos dio hospedaje-Aladdin se recostó en esa cama apoyado en el tigre que estaba recostado con ellos, medio dormido pero con movimientos de orejas alerta…en una constante que no era indiferente para ninguno.

-Es eso…nos dio hospedaje a pesar de lo que paso en Baldad-Cassim negó con la cabeza al verse el único con esos pensamientos –La mujer me comento que estaba en lo cierto-suspiro.

Ninguno supo como con llevar esas cuestiones que Cassim hizo esa noche, era cierto, a pesar de que estaban algo inocentes respecto a la ayuda dada por el rey de Sindra y todos sus súbditos, no podían ir a ninguna parte, esperando que tal vez en un futuro lo pudieran regresar…¿pero cómo?

Insospechado el Rukh corría conforme las acciones se empezaban a hacer, tomando forma de distintos destinos la singularidad oscura y blanca se arremolinaban en esa tierra…los ojos mas sabios y sensibles lo sabían, pero no podían hacer más que observar y esperar cuando reaccionar.

XXXXXX

En el imperio Reim tantas cosas habían pasado durante esas fechas…el caos reino en lo que prometía ser un dia muy alegre y ajeno a cualquier peligro, el coliseo estaba repleto de gente esperando un espectáculo digno de ver, pero ahora las piedras, humo y tierra hacían correr a cualquiera, con temor en ser envueltos y que su vida fueran arrebatadas.

Mu Alexius se esforzó por que todos salieran a salvo, buscando de manera frenética al culpable de todo ese desastre, sus ojos agiles analizaron con puntualidad cada rincón de aquel coliseo ahora casi vacío…solo la figura frágil de una chica se asomo por el polvo que se empezaba a asentar, su cabellos verde pálido y porte noble le hacia entender que era alguien a quien debía observar.

Sus ojos inocentes con una reverencia leve a su persona le indico que tenia que hacer lo mismo –Señorita temo que este es un lugar peligroso…es mejor que salga como los demás lo han hecho-bajo de aquel palco para dar un salto fuerte pero asertivo, aterrizando con agilidad en aquel campo ahora solo.

La chica solo le sonrio débilmente, su gesto amable le indicaba que tal vez estaba perdida o solo por confusión termino en el centro del caos, aun los gritos aturdían a lo lejos…sin embargo aun no identificaba quien fue el causante de todo eso.

-Gracias por su preocupación joven-se inclino de nuevo al verlo mas de cerca-Mu Alexius si no me equivoco-esto hizo que el medio Fanali se alertara, aunque era conocido por todo el reino algo le hizo parar…pues detrás de la figura frágil de la mujer un hombre alto y sereno, pero con aura intimidadora apareció, colocándose en guardia de la frágil dama.

-Quienes son ustedes-demando con su espada empuñada, ahora no la veía como ciudadana en peligro…era algo mas peligroso, pues su sonrisa aun si mostraba su delicadeza y nobleza…algo le indicaba que no era lo que parecía.

-Oh, que grosería por mi parte-tomo su vestido rosa pálido para volverse a inclinar en forma ahora de saludo –Mi nombre es Dunya Musta´sim-se colocó en un lado para presentar a su acompañante –Él es Isaac-

Mu no sabia si esto era extraño, por mas que notaba era sospechoso que la mujer no se alertara por todo lo que sucedió –Ustedes hicieron esto-era mas una demanda que una cuestión…la dama solo se cubrió la boca en forma señorial.

-Bueno...esto era nuestra llamada –se excuso –no tenemos asuntos con Reim si es lo que cuestiona…solo venimos a buscar a una pequeña singularidad que esta causando problemas a mis planes-se jacto.

-Como que no es problema de Reim…han hecho que nuestra gente este en peligro-por primera vez el rostro sereno de aquel medio Fanali se frunció, conforme la dama solo sonreía como si no hubiera hecho nada –y a quien buscan-

-Esto ya le dije joven Mu…asi que será mejor que se aparte de nuestro camino-un extraño objeto negro le presto atención por fin, una varita o algo similar le causaba conmocion, la dama solo mostro unos ojos mas llenos de locura que los que anteriormente había mostrado, haciendo que el hombre sacara su espada por fin…mientras el guardia de la princesa se colocaba frente a ella.

Mu entendió que tal vez no seria fácil al ver arremolinarse la arena a su alrededor, no sabia a quien buscaba pero lo que hicieron no podía pasar desapercibido, era su deber ver que nadie resultara herido y por la seguridad del propio imperio…su primera estocada hizo un corte en aquel hombre negro…pero su gesto no mostro dolor por este hecho.

-Bien –Alexius se alejo conforme el ataque se regreso, cada parte de si veía que la arena se acumulaba, pero la dama detrás del hombre se veía calmada y ajena a la labor física que estaba llevando a cabo, pero esa vara negra…esa sensación era similar a un contenedor…pero algo le molestaba, concentrándose mejor en la pelea que llevaba a cabo.

XXXXXXXXX

Ithnan veía a lo lejos las acciones de sus aliados –la princesita ha hecho de las suyas de nuevo-inquebrantable comento conforme toda la ciudad se alejaba del coliseo, pero a pesar de todo…de los gritos y la alarma lo que quería no aparecía, ¿era acaso que no le importaba? frunció el ceño al recordar que tipo de singularidad era.

Se esforzó los suficiente para cazarla como para perderla en un descuido, era lo que mas le daba en el orgullo, rascándose esa corta barba siguió desde lo alto…Mu Alexius lograba entretener un poco a la vista, analizando con frialdad cualquier movimiento, sin embargo algo le saco de sus pensamientos.

Un estruendo lo sacudió seguido por un ardor que se extendía por su pierna, haciéndolo caer de rodillas por la sensación que lo hacía sentir, imposibilitado para seguir observando la pelea lejana, otro sonido raro le hizo ahora tomarse el brazo.

-¿Qué?-se miro ambas extremidad brazo izquierdo inmovilizado y empezando a sangrar al igual que su pie derecho, alzo su mirada de nuevo buscando al culpable de esa sensación…no era magia ni cualquier herida normal de ese mundo, un agujero era lo único que podía observar.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de el…ahí la mirada fría de la mujer cuyas manos estaban ocupados por lo que parecía ser un bastón, el Rukh negro empezaba a salir de sus lesión, culpables de lo que fuera ingreso –El cazador cazado-arqueo su ceja de manera retadora.

Ithnan trato de levantarse sin éxito al ser golpeado en la frente por lo que fuera trajera en sus manos, ahora no solo sus extremidades ardían…su cabeza empezaba a tener la evidencia de lo fuerte que fue agredido, no logro decir palabra alguna cuando los ojos de la mujer ya estaban frente a el.

Sus ojos rojos chocaron con esos verdes profundos, por un momento no supo que hacer conforme imágenes se venían a su mente, recuerdos que sentía arrancados con cada segundo que pasaba.

La sangre empezaba a adornar todo el suelo y se extendía, amenazando la vida de aquel mago a merced de Al-Thamen, se trato de alejar en un intento infructuoso al ser tomado por su mano…la cual usaría para hacer un ataque.

El Rukh no respondía a sus ideales, ya que era mas la fuerza de la singularidad que la propia, fue tomado del rostro para volver encarar esos ojos verdes, mientras sus heridas eran apretadas para inmovilizarlo.

-El amor a tu hermano fue aprovechado-susurro de la voz femenina lo dejo en seco, el dolor se extendía pero esas palabras le hicieron olvidar al dar un empuje que solo empeoro su estado…al ser enterrado el dedo de la mujer en la herida en su brazo…haciéndolo gritar –Que estupidez –

Ithnan logro dar un manotazo para acumular algo de Rukh…un poco de magia de calor empezaba a verse envolviendo el área cercana, si moría…no lo haría solo, mas si esa mujer sabia mas de lo que debería, una patada lo hizo caer en su propia espalda, y de nuevo tanto su pie y brazo heridos….eran puestos a prueba.

La singularidad estaba encima de el…cada bota extranjera posaba sobre los agujeros que seguían sangrando…¿en que momento cambio todo? No temía a la muerte, ni mucho menos enfrentar a Salomón…pero el recuerdo de su hermano fue revelado y lo sabia alguien quien no lo merecía.

-¿Por qué peleas?-la chica comento sin quitar sus ojos verdes –crees que culpando a alguien recuperaras lo que perdiste- El enviado de Al-Thamen solo la miro en silencio, sus extremidades ya estaban adormecidas y sentía los efectos de la perdida…el siendo un vestigio de un mundo perdido eligió su destino al momento de que Salomón abandono sus principios y pilares.

Un gesto estoico y mirada alocada fue lo que se asomo por aquel manto que cubría su boca, como ella era capaz de hacer esas preguntas…como era capaz de echarle en cara lo que perdió, no estuvo ahí como para decirle esas palabras, que a pesar de lo simple, pesaron mucho en su corazón.

-Tu que sabes criatura de padre…mi camino esta atado, el mundo que creo Salomón no es mas que un error…una arrogancia –manteniendo aun su gesto maniaco, no tenia nada que perder, solo una sonrisa en la mujer le hizo centrarse un poco.

Ithnan por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sentía su sangre hervir, no solo estaba herido, pero la mujer tenia algo mas planeado…pues sabia que si quería ya hubiera muerto, solo el silencio y sus ojos fríos se estrecharon por un rato, era cierto…era mas peligrosa de lo que imagino, solo una sonrisa leve se extendió en su rostro…sorprendiéndolo al no sentir mas su peso.

-Crees que es una arrogancia el salvar a su gente…el pedir y crear una paz imaginaria, los hombres son conflictivos por naturaleza…si alguien dice blanco otra persona dirá negro o tal vez lo conviertan en gris-la mujer se inclino a su lado, el enviado de Al-Thamen ya no sentía sus extremidades…imposibilitándolo en moverse.

-Que quieres decir –gruño el mago aturdido –¿qué es lo que pretendes?-esa pregunta por fin salía, deteniéndose un momento a pensar lo que en verdad sucedía…la singularidad de padre era algo mas….¿que era?, solo recibiendo de contestación una risa estoica.

-Bien…escucharas- solo un ruido salió de aquel arma, Ithnan ahora entendió que tal vez no era lo que parecía, algo estaba tramando, pues el Rukh empezaba a moverse a su voluntad –tengo unos asuntos con tu orden…pero requiero de algo a cambio-

-Crees que te daré lo que pidas… -se burlo el mago con firmeza, mirando ese cielo azul que alguna vez amo, tantas imágenes venían a su mente conforme sentía el fin…ya no tardaba mucho en darle la estocada final…quedándose en silencio en el charco de su propia sangre.

-No es lo que me darás…es lo que me ofrecerás- sonrió la mujer con su gesto perdido y severo, entonando las palabras con mas dureza que se clavaron en el frio corazón perdido del enviado de Al-Thamen, pues el estaba seguro que no haría nada y menos que saliera de el mismo, fue cuando la mano de la mujer atravesó su pecho.

Su mirada se perdió en la frialdad de su enemigo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encogía, como si la energía se reuniera en ese punto, sangre…dolor, una corriente eléctrica acumulándose…solo un grito salió de su garganta, fue cuando lo vio después de mucho tiempo…ahí la figura de alguien a quien extraño.

-Hermano-susurro por primera vez al reconocer, el Rukh aun era negro y esa figura se volvía lejana, conforme algunas palabras explayo aquel fantasma, sus lágrimas guardadas corrían después de tanto tiempo…hace mucho que habia dejado a un lado el camino de Salomón.

Otro movimiento y de nuevo sintió el ardor, volviéndolo a la realidad, mirando de nuevo esa mano que aun estaba dentro…el mundo se oscurecían y por primera vez se sentía ligero –Setta-fue lo último que dijo al perderse por completo, solo los ojos de su contrincante se quedaron grabados.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡NO!-Dunya sentía su mundo derrumbarse conforme la figura de metal de su amigo se desfiguraba ante la ultima estocada de aquel enemigo, era imposible que se volviera a quedar sola…no de nuevo -¡Tu!-sus ojos inundados de locura miraba a quien fue el culpable.

El Fanali retrocedió al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y lo que era la persona que tantos problemas le ocasiono, su mirada era seria pero sus ojos mostraban algo de culpabilidad al notar el enorme dolor que le ocasionaba la mujer, a pesar de ser el enemigo.

Todo el Rukh negro se arremolino conforme la cabeza de la chica se estremecía con cada grito de dolor, sus lágrimas corrían con manantiales inundándose de locura y sed de venganza, su objetivo era el Fanali…quien aun mostrando heridas y cortes, ella sabía que no tenía su equipamiento Djiin activado.

-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Isaac!...¡Pagaras por dejarme otra vez sola!-alzo aquel báculo para hacer correr su propia venganza, él no se escaparía aun si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, solo tenia que ofrecer su propia vida a cambio, pero valía la pena por el objetivo que tenia en mente.

La estocada que le daría la fuerza para matar al pelirrojo estaba ahí, un movimiento de mano y su sangre seria el pago perfecto para tener el poder que se le ofreció a cambio de ser parte de esa organización, sin embargo ese corte no llego, su mano fue detenida por otra que llego de improviso -¿Qué?-alcanzo a decir cuando cayó en inconciencia, ante la mirada cautelosa de un espectador.

-Porque lo hiciste –Mu balbuceo conforme aun empuñaba su propia arma, la figura femenina solo lo miro de reojo sin mostrar ninguna intención de dar explicaciones – ¿Eres la sombra?-cuestiono con duda, pues no sabia porque ese nombre salía de su boca.

-¿Sombra?-La mujer cuestiono con levedad, su vestimenta era rustica pero solo Mu alcanzo a notar esas botas extrañas con incrustaciones metálicas –Nada mal para el perro de la Magi-con frialdad susurro.

-De mi podrás decir cosas…pero a Mi Señora no-Eran pocas las veces en las que Alexius perdía la paciencia y uno de los principales incentivos para hacerlo era el hecho que mencionaran despectivamente el nombre de su protectora, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho al notar esa presencia detrás de el, incapaz de moverse y girar a su contrincante -¿Pero que?-balbuceo a duras penas.

-No tengo interés de ser parte de Reim si es por lo que me buscabas ese dia en la casa de apuestas-la mujer susurro, en su hombro cargaba la figura delgada de la que antes fue contendiente del medio Fanali –Solo estoy de paso si es lo que preguntas…solo envía este mensaje a tu Magi… no quiero ser buscada, y mientras menos me encuentren mejor-

Un viento incomodo se diviso en aquel lugar conforme esa esencia desapareció, Mu se movió por fin después de un momento lleno de impotencia, solo limpiándose la frente para sorprenderse de aquella agua que corría, era fría…tenía miedo, pero ¿miedo a que?

-Ahora entiendo maestro-frunció el ceño al recordar la advertencia del entrenador el dia anterior, no sabía que era lo que le transmitía y aun sin verle la cara a la mujer entendió que si era la que buscaba, un estado complicado al verse detenido de la misión que tomo como suya…pero sus instintos pedían a grito el estar alejado de aquel peligro.

¿Cómo una mujer transmitía eso? ¿quién era o que era? Cuestiones que inundaron su mente conforme la multitud y guardias venían a su camino, cerrando el puño para respirar profundo, esa sensación no le ganaría…no ahora, y si en un futuro la encontrara tendría un par de asuntos que decirle…pues no solo sintió su amenaza, si no que se llevo a la mujer culpable de todo el caos.

-Mi Señor-unos soldados se encuadraron al notar el silencio de aquel capitán suyo, este solo sonrio levemente para dar unas indicaciones, era algo que tenia que hablar con Scheherazade, después de toda tenía un mensaje para ella.

XXXXXXX

La mirada serena de una figura a lo lejos de aquel coliseo, su pequeño cuerpo y larga cabellera rubia le hacían ver imponente, ahí la Magi de Reim noto esa esencia y disturbios en el Rukh mas de cerca que ninguna vez.

Un largo suspiro salió de su boca conforme notaba que sería más difícil de lo que imagino, solo el sonido de la puerta le saco de aquel pensamiento sereno y preocupante –Pasa Mu –ordeno al notar la presencia de su fiel seguidor –traes malas noticias-acertó.

-Si y un mensaje – dijo al inclinarse y relatar todo lo sucedido, pues cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo y lo que pareció ser un contenedor, quedando en duda pues no fue utilizado en su plenitud…..la sospecha de que tal vez era un equipamiento Djiin…pero con una anomalía compleja.

XXXXXXXX

Al-Thamen estaba reunido, el rostro desfigurado de una mujer al darse cuenta de un faltante–Hemos perdido a Ithnan –gruño al apretar con fuerza aquel báculo que tenía tiempo de no poseer…no estaba fallando, y no era un error…ya no podía sentir la presencia de aquel seguidor.

-Creo que es mas difícil de cazar-la voz serena de uno de los seguidores se escucho, siendo asesinado por la misma Gyoken al notar lo mas obvio del mundo, no podía permitirse eso…no ahora, pues esto no podía estarse saliendo de sus manos, no siendo un regalo de padre.

-Bien…quieres jugar Alice-sonrio de nuevo componiéndose a si misma, tramando un plan, pues ahora que el rey caía enfermo su mundo tomaba otro rumbo –que pasara si todo un reino te caza –sonrio de medio lado al poner sobre esa mesa un dibujo…después de todo habia hecho destrozos dentro de su propio palacio.

La risa de toda la orden se escucho al notar lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, estaban seguros que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo apuntara hacia donde estaba la oveja descarriada de aquel rebaño, no podían perder a tan precioso poder…pues de algo estaban seguros, es de su fuerza, ignorando por completo lo que esto desencadenaría.

Pues no solo esta cacería involucraría a Al-Thamen, si no a aquellos que estar en cacería y exilio de toda la oscuridad que estos representaban, los ojos dorados de cierto rey que aun se mostraban renuentes de dejar esa figura femenina que se volvió su propio obsesión, al ser expuesto como lo que era en verdad…mas aun al saber que Kou la perseguía, algo que podía tomar a su favor, guardando para si esa nota.

XXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Geme 1 fuera


	11. NEGRO 11

Despues de mucho tiempo de no actualizar, traigo un nuevo capitulo…espero que les agrade a los buenos seguidores y disculpen un poco mis errores, gracias y adelante…tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda y no me deprima del nuevo camino que emprende el manga (para los que lo siguen)…..

Gracias y Adelante.

XXXXXX

NEGRO 11

Sinbad solo cruzo sus brazos en forma de negativa, su cabeza baja en aquella mesa era símbolo de su propio rito luctuoso, Jafar solo yacía en silencio a su lado conforme buscaba el rostro escondido de su líder, su negativa era obvia y sus ojos no lo engañaban a pesar de que la muerte era común desde su juventud.

-Sin-llamo Jafar con un nudo en la garganta, era cierto…recordó muy bien ese día, cuando envió a la misión a los recién agregados a Sindra, ellos sabían de los peligros que se enfrentaban…pero aun asi, la tristeza era obvia.

-Ellos entendían los riesgos y aun asi lo asumieron –El rey asomo sus ojos dorados por aquellas manos con un gesto indiferente, un rostro completamente ajeno para los que era eran mas lejanos…siendo el único Jafar de presenciarlo como a veces se dejaba ver.

-Lo se y no te culpo Sin –dijo con severidad el peliblanco conforme se acercaba a su líder para poner su mano en su hombro, pero este no se movió ni un poco –Te aseguro que Alibaba y los demás tampoco te apuntaran como responsable –sonrio casi con sinceridad.

Sin embargo Jafar sabia que los demás generales no pensaban lo mismo Mazru y Sharkan habían ido al apoyo del grupo de jóvenes que se embargo a la conquista de una celda, estos llegaron ensombrecidos con la perdida de uno de los integrantes de la comitiva.

Ahora Sindra vestía de luto conforme la noticia se esparció en aquel pacifico pueblo, su rey ahora mostraba sus respetos al joven que yacía en un altar en presencia de los que fueron sus amigos…Maru murió protegiendo a Aladdin en un ataque traicionero de uno de sus enemigos.

Habían salido a duras penas del calabozo solo para no esperar el ataque de Al-Thamen, quienes los esperaban en las afueras de lo que era esa mágica prueba, solo siendo los consientes tanto Maru, Sable, Alibaba y Aladdin, pues tanto Morgiana como Cassim mostraban estragos de abusar de sus respectivos familiares.

Marcha fúnebre en trompetas resonaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sinbad se mostraba severo conforme sus palabras hacían sentir orgulloso a cualquiera…menos a Cassim quien lo apuntaba como culpable a pesar de que Alibaba menciono su propia responsabilidad.

Pero este no confiaba con facilidad…algo estaba mal y aun si se los haya mencionado a sus amigos con anterioridad, estos no le prestaban atención, solo teniendo mas precaución de lo necesario.

El sol se mostraba tranquilo mientras el cuerpo era quemado con el fuego abrazador de su propias costumbres, Mazru miraba como era consumido uno de sus colegas en símbolo de su propia falta de vida, y aun se sentía culpable por su llegada tarde…¿pero como sabían que estaban siendo esperados?

-Estas bien Mazru-llamo Jafar a su serio amigo, este solo lo miro y acento obediente ante la mirada de Sinbad en un apoyo lejano, Alibaba y Aladdin solo se mostraban con un rostro sombrío mientras el gran gato maullaba con suma tristeza.

Mucha de la gente estaba extrañada de ese comportamiento de aquel salvaje animal, pero aun se mostraba renuente que cualquier extranjero al grupo se acercara ahora se mostraba frágil…con heridas tratadas por sus propios amigos.

Aladdin solo miraba como el fuego se alzaba a aquel cielo, el Rukh se mostraba algo inquieto a pesar de su blancura…. Pensando con claridad como le dirían a Alice cuando se la encontrara, era tanta su debilidad que fue incapaz de poder librar a su s amigos de ese sentimiento de perdida, solo la mano de Alibaba lo hizo salir de ese triste letargo.

-Todo ira bien –alcanzo a decir el rubio para animar a su pequeño amigo, mucho tenían que aprender y esto era parte de sus propias consecuencias, incluso el príncipe de Kou tenia una deuda que saldar con la persona que ya no estaba con ellos…considerando ahora de manera diferente a ese grupo que antes juzgo mal.

El pequeño Magi siguió en silencio junto a sus amigos mientras el Rukh revoloteaba mas diferente de lo normal, incluso Yamraiha lo noto llamando la atención de su pequeño pupilo y rey….era algo diferente a lo que Judar provoco un día anterior, pero los ojos de la joven bruja se abrieron al ver que el antes blanco se oscurecía.

Aladdin solo sonrio como animado por aquella acción, asustando incluso a la maestra -¿Sucede algo?-llamo Sinbad al notar la alarma en su protegida, esta solo trajo grueso.

-No se que sucede…pero algo esta aquí –informo no tan convencida sin apartar la mirada del niño Magi, Sinbad lo observo de igual manera apretando sus puños…pues no se veía asustado, al contrario, mas animado…reconociendo bien esa aura y tomándose el brazo cuya herida había dejado cicatriz.

Confirmando al poco tiempo con el sonido de unas pesadas botas se escucharon entre la gente que se empezaba a incomodar por la nueva atmosfera, incluso los generales se reunían alrededor de su rey ante las ordenes de Jafar, pues esa figura la empezaba a distinguir, pero ahora no venia sola.

-Saludos Alice-llamo de lo mas informal Sinbad ante la protesta de su segundo al mando, quien ya tenia las cuchillas preparadas, pero la mujer era igual a pesar del tiempo que paso, sus vestimentas eran diferentes…pero con ese mismo tipo de botas resaltando en todo lo demás.

La chica no contesto para dirigirse al niño presente, Alibaba solo trago grueso al recordar sus encuentros, pero tratando de que esto no lo afectara sabiendo lo que en verdad significaba para su pequeño amigo, quien ya estaba corriendo hacia la presencia oscura, ignorando por completo lo que cualquiera haría en una tensión asi.

La gente estaba en silencio ante la mirada de un reencuentro bastante conmovedor, la esencia desaparecía al pasar los segundos –Alice –llamo Aladdin al abrazarla de manera cálida, mientras ella lo miraba y se agachaba, el niño sentía que toda su tristeza salió en un momento…bañando su rostro de lagrimas y encogiéndose hacia la figura femenina.

Un largo suspiro soltó Alice al mirar con cierta ira a Sinbad, quien solo cruzo los brazos con una mirada extraña que solo notaron los mas cercanos y la misma mujer –Asi que Maru marcho –bajo su cabeza al chiquillo que se aferraba a ella.

Dientes de sable también se acercaba de manera lenta por sus heridas, y Alibaba un poco temeroso de recordar su primer encuentro mientras Cassim la miraba de lejos –El me protegió – sollozo el pequeño- No pude hacer mucho –

La mano de la mujer se deslizo en el niño llamando su atención –supongo que sabían las consecuencias de esto –sonrio con una fría calidez, ante la mirada de un príncipe renuente a acercarse por la presencia aplastante de la nueva persona, las personas detrás no se inmutaron en quitar las capuchas.

-Sinbad nos advirtió y aun asi aceptamos –Alibaba comento, callando de inmediato al verse victima de esos ojos profundos, congelándose en el instante que fue puesto bajo esa atmosfera inquietante, pero se relajo al ver que no era su persona a la que era dirigido ese gesto, mirando a la persona quien no era otra mas que el propio rey.

Hakuryuu dudo un buen de tiempo en acercarse, era la primera vez que notaba unos ojos tan distantes y fríos dirigidos a un rey como lo era Sinbad, era una falta de respeto y aun si este no se acercaba sus generales se mostraban en defensiva, ignorando por completo el pasado que se tenían mutuamente pero sabiendo del aprecio de sus nuevos amigos tenia que acercarse.

Ignorado su sentimiento de supervivencia se adelanto para inclinarse –Mis respetos señora…debe de ser Alice, Aladdin y el resto hablaron de usted durante nuestro viaje, es un honor conocerla en persona –con todo el respeto llamo, haciendo que esta cambiara de victima.

El príncipe sintió debilidad en sus pies al envolverse en esos ojos verdes, recordaba como los demás la describían…concordando con Cassim y Alibaba en lo peligrosa que era, pero viendo como Aladdin sollozaba en sus brazos le hacían dudar un poco de la dureza de la misma.

-No pretendo formar lazos en Kou y no se si sea un gusto el conocerte…-Alice comento al bajar la mirada hacia el niño que aun seguía llorando abiertamente y soltando otro largo suspiro por la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, era mas fácil matar que consolar a alguien, ignorando la tensión que se formo en el príncipe –Pero debo agradecer el ser parte de esta aventura…aun si escondes tu propósito real –esto hizo que el príncipe la mirara diferente.

Su ceño fruncido al verse descubierto, ¿pero como? Solo el rey de Sindra sabia su objetivo principal del intercambio diplomático entre ambos, apretando su lanza con tensión alta…tenia que tener cuidado.

Alibaba solo coloco la mano en su nuevo amigo con una alta sonrisa –no lo tomes personal…ella no es del tipo sensible –suspiro –mi primer encuentro fue mas bien un secuestro…y estoy seguro que me hubiera matado varias veces si era su intención, ¿recuerdas?-llamo una de sus tantas platicas.

Cassim solo chisto los dientes no queriendo ser parte de esa reunión, pues ahora su gesto era mas en observar al rey en silencio, pues no tenia intenciones de acercarse….pero sus ojos eran los que mas le molestaban, siendo notado por Jafar quien solo entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que girara hacia otro punto.

Aladdin solo dio un largo suspiro al ver que sus lagrimas ya habían salido por completo, alejándose apenado de la mujer al rascarse la cabeza –Siento Alice lo de tu ropa –dijo al apuntar la ahora capucha mojada, esta solo arqueo la ceja no queriendo compartir su sentir, para mirar el punto donde ahora nacía una llamarada vacía con un olor a incienso.

-No es algo que te debería preocupar niño –dijo sin girar a verlo, aunque el niño noto de nuevo las presencias detrás, que seguían en silencio conforme la mujer se acercaba al altar para mirar mas de cerca, en una extraña muestra de respeto –te sientes culpable –dijo con indiferencia sin girar a verlo.

Sinbad solo miro el cielo mientras sus generales se quedaban expectantes a quien era dirigido ese comentario y porque la tensión de Jafar y Mazru, ignorante de los detalles que sucedieron en Balbadd –Si-dijo el hombre –y aunque no lo creas, lo siento –Jafar giro su cabeza de látigo hacia su rey por esas palabras, no era su culpa…pero ¿por qué decía eso? ¿qué pretendía su señor?, siendo el único que noto el doble sentido de aquellas palabras que parecían ser honestas.

La mujer solo lo miro de reojo, sin decir nada mas para girar hacia dos personas especificas –Mazru…Sharkan, gracias –dijo casi en susurro para dirigirse a los mas jóvenes, aunque el segundo asustado de que su nombre fuera dicho de lo mas personal, dispuesto a ir a reclamar, pero siendo detenido por Jafar.

-No digas nada Sharkan, seria imprudente de tu parte provocarla –el segundo al mando comento al guardar sus cuchillas, algo sorprendido de esas palabras que se confundieran con el viento de esa triste mañana, Sinbad solo sonrio un poco.

-¿Qué preparen una habitación para ti?-cuestiono el rey a la mujer, quien ni se molesto en mirarlo, para dirigiese hacia los jóvenes que se encontraban en silencio y agacharse en el niño para limpiar sus lagrimas.

A pesar de su frialdad le tomo aprecio al pequeño Magi, estando un poco aliviada y triste por la perdida, un sentimiento que no mostraría con facilidad como muestra de debilidad además de que ya estaba acostumbrada por los años de pelea durante la caída de la humanidad –Es mejor que nos vayamos –la voz de sus acompañantes los saco de su pequeña reunión.

-Bien –dijo sin contestar a la respuesta del rey, molestando a mucho de los seguidores, solo Yamraiha se quedo en silencio viendo como el Rukh se teñía, sorprendida que su disimulo no se inmutaba de la culpable de aquella acción, sabia que no estaba bien y temía por su seguridad…pero para su asombro no se podía mover.

-Es acaso que no contestaras –llamo Jafar molesto de que su rey fuera olvidado, aunque este estaba mas interesado por la escena que por su propia pregunta abandonada, ignorando sus ansias de seguir viviendo, era mas su lealtad y enojo por la falta de respeto que esto representaba.

-Mi intención no es quedarme –contesto sin mirarlo, despidiéndose en silencio del niño y del grupo que se encontraba detrás, susurrándole algo antes de seguir a los dos que la acompañaban.

-Al menos deberías presentar a tus amigos –Sinbad estaba mas movido por la curiosidad de sus nuevos amigos, pues la mujer no era de las mas amigables del mundo…molestando a sus generales por la falta de interés de las acciones que antes molestaron a Jafar.

-No creo que te gustaría –llamo la mujer deteniéndose en seco, al igual que sus compañeros –al menos a uno ya lo conoces –sonrio al ver como la capucha caía de ambas personas….una mujer y un hombre eran presentados.

Sinbad abrió sus ojos al notar que en verdad una de ellas si las conocía –Ithnan –susurro el rey al mostrar un gesto mas oscuro.

-Oh vaya…creo que seré la única en presentarme –llamo la segunda voz, una joven de cabellos verdes y ligero aire noble se inclinaba con respeto –Dunya Musta'sim –siguió.

Jafar se abalanzo hacia el hombre que seguía inmutable, era igual a como lo recordaba en Parthevia…nada cambio en su persona, dejando a un lado las preguntas del porque estaba con Alice, aunque esta ultima no era de sus favoritas, pero su paso fue estropeado por una esencia aplastante…que le hizo girar a la culpable.

Era mas agresiva que antes aun si su rostro era inmutable, los generales habían estado en silencio peleando consigo mismo para seguir su paso…con excepción de Sinbad, que a pesar de mostrar un rostro de sorpresa y algo mas, había regresado a su yo normal, adelantándose a pesar de lo que el ambiente se transformaba.

Aladdin miraba como el Rukh se estaba distorsionando de manera extravagante, mientras Yamraiha trataba de grabarse todo en su mente, una nueva reacción en las esencias que creía conocer…o al menos la de su rey, tonos diferentes al blanco y negro, rojo, verde y algunos tonos azules revoloteaban alrededor de las personas culpables de aquella singularidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-la bruja comento ajena por completo a la tensión de los nueve generales, mientras la gente a su alrededor caía inconsciente por la propia presión, solo los príncipes de Kou presenciaban en silencio lo que fuera…incapaces de moverse al igual que los jóvenes mas cercanos, excepción del Magi y los que se consideraban mas fuerte.

-Esta bien Jafar-llamo Sinbad sin girar a verlo para colocarse en su frente –Ithnan –saludo tan cortes y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Aladdin solo se quedo expectante de lo que fuera suceder….girando su cabeza inocente por lo oculto de ese saludo.

Alice se atravesó al camino de aquel saludo silente, mientras el antes miembro de Al-Thamen reía imperceptible –aun si lo ocultas no perdonas con facilidad Singularidad –contesto el mago oscuro para girarse y colocarse esa capucha –me adelanto, Dunya acompáñame –ordeno secamente para ocultar de nuevo su rostro.

-Mucho gusto Rey de Sindra-la joven se inclino con levedad para darle un guiño al niño detrás –también es un gusto…pequeño Magi –sonrio para seguir el paso del mayor, ignorando las miradas llenas de ira a su persona mientras Alice levantaba su barbilla analizando al rey que seguía sonriendo.

-No juzgare tu manera de ocultar tu dolor Sinbad –la mujer comento para darle un ligero asentamiento de cabeza al Magi detrás –aun si lo escondes se de tus intenciones Sinbad, no se que juego planeas… –se giro para seguir su camino –nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-No es un juego Alice…es la seguridad del mundo –con severidad contesto el rey de Sindra al cruzarse de brazos y alzarse en toda su altura, era la primera vez que enfrentaba a la mujer sin tratar de ser galante aun después de esa despedida…aun si Jafar antes lo vio, los demás generales no.

-Claro –contesto la mujer sin mostrar ninguna apreciación de esa verdad –sea el mundo o tu mismo, solo pocos lo saben…no puedo leerte por completo y no juzgare tus motivos, solo mantente alejado de mi –amenazo, haciendo que el rey sonriera.

-No será algo que pueda obedecer con claridad –acepto el hombre de cabello morado –tienes un aura amenazante pero puedo seguir tu juego un poco mas…-se acerco para susurrar ante la frialdad de dicha fémina –aun esta mi propuesta en pie y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente –se alzo dejando en duda para los mas alejados sobre lo que dijo en realidad, ni los mas cercanos escucharon.

-No se que pretendes conmigo en tus filas…te lo dije antes, no sabes nada de mi, ni siquiera si soy parte de esa organización a la que juras derrotar, pero se que ocultas algo mas…y mi respuesta no cambiara –Alice se giro dejando a un Sinbad con una sonrisa discreta, ante la mirada aturdida del resto….aunque Aladdin giraba su cabeza ligeramente, ante la curiosa situación.

-Al menos ahora no negaras como esa vez-Sinbad sonrio para tomar ese brazo ajenos ambos a la presión a su alrededor, como si eso no les afectara por completo…mientras algunos seguían incapaces de moverse, incluso Alibaba miro suplicante a Sinbad para que acabara esa extraña conversación.

Yamraiha se cayo de sorpresa al ver como el Rukh era repelido por la mujer al girarse sin decir nada mas, dejando a un rey sereno por completo, se rasco varias veces los ojos en un intento de distinguir lo que antes se teñía de diversos colores ahora era repelido por la mujer, nadie era capaz de hacer eso…no cuando su vida dependía del Rukh.

Había escuchado de ella en el reporte de Jafar, alguien cuyo respeto no estaba hacia su rey y nadie en general…miro al Magi delante, pero si el confiaba en ella quería decir que era mas de lo que esperaba, recordando una de las platicas con el jovencito, donde lo negro no era completamente negro como parecía, mientras esa figura desaparecía repentinamente.

-Lo siento Sin…me deje llevar –se disculpo el segundo al mando a su rey, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad…los generales se habían dispersado a ayudar a la gente mientras aquel fuego se apagaba con un silencio incomodo entre los que presenciaron ese espectáculo, serio por lo que haya sucedido y planeado su rey.

Hakuryuu tenia muchas preguntas hacia la mujer que tenso el momento, como había hecho para imposibilitarlo en moverse como ahora, estaba seguro que la causa era la mujer…pero ¿cómo?, miro a sus amigo incluso en Cassim y Alibaba ligeras gotas de sudor observo, mientras en Sable un aullido de tristeza por ser dejado atrás…al igual que la mirada del mas joven de sus amigos.

La princesa solo se removió recordando el encuentro con la mujer, agradeciendo que su presencia no haya sido notada, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con ella aun si ahora era en mejores términos que antes, miro al rey de Sindra quien aun seguía en silencio mientras la gente se retiraba.

Este solo dio un ligero asentamiento de cabeza para seguir junto al segundo al mando, su rostro era como normalmente lo conocía…pero solo Aladdin lo miro extrañado, mientras ambas presencias desaparecían entre la multitud que seguía su camino.

El niño solo miro donde las llamas ahora se apagaban, sonriendo imperceptible al sentirse mas alivianado por la situación, esperaba que Alice no culpara al Tío Sinbad de lo ocurrido…pero era demasiado tarde tal vez, miro la flauta con serenidad, tenia curiosidad de que tantos colores se pudiera pintar el Rukh, ahora que lo noto.

-Aladdin –llamo la bruja a su pequeño pupilo con una curiosidad típica de ella, pues no solo la mujer había traspasado su seguridad mágica, aunque sabiendo de lo débil que la habían dejado Judar no lo esperaba, pues estaba segura que le coloco nuevos conjuros y seguros.

-¿Eh?-solo contesto el joven, mientras Alibaba caía al suelo cansado de tanta tensión, al igual que Cassim trataba de disimular su tristeza y evadiendo las preguntas del 4to príncipe.

-Ella era la mujer de quien hablas mucho…¿verdad?-sonrio tensa la chica mientras apuntaba algún lado de aquel horizonte, este solo le contesto el gesto.

-Puede ser muy fría y a veces algo oscura…pero es mi amiga –alcanzo a decir.

-Pero el Rukh a su alrededor –prosiguió la maga mientras Alibaba era ayudado por su maestro, quien también lo bañaba de preguntas mientras Sable seguía su camino a algún punto perdido de aquel reino, dispuesto a estar en soledad.

-Lo se-dijo el chiquillo –no lo juzgues por ser lo que es –el niño se estiro ya mas relajado después de la perdida de su amigo –A Maru le hubiera gustado verla –

-No estoy seguro de eso –dijo Cassim para seguir su camino, mientras veía como Alibaba era arrastrado por su maestro…este dándole la bendición pues seria muy difícil zafarse de este aun con la curiosidad pintando su rostro.

-Claro que si Cassim…ella vino aquí por nosotros –dijo Aladdin seguro de si mismo sorprendiendo un poco a la maga por ese echo, pues estaba casi segura que una pelea se hubiera hecho presente si no fuera porque su rey no lo permitió, incomoda aun por la presencia distorsionada del Rukh.

El joven de rastras solo dio un largo suspiro analizando la situación, no olvidando con facilidad el rencor y temor que le tenia a la mujer, pero con mas preguntas que respuestas por la acción del rey del lugar, curiosos de ese Ithnan y del porque Jafar le tenia tanto odio, mas que a la propia Alice.

Por el momento nadie sabría lo que en verdad se estaba moviendo, el Rukh se removía incomodo en distintas direcciones conforme la presencia se volvía mas fuerte a pesar de su propia inactividad en ese destino, Alice estaba preparándose para algo…mientras Aladdin recordaba lo ultimo dicho, decidiendo ya su camino, donde al parecer tenia que prestar mas atención.

-Magnostadt-susurro el niño al recordar lo que le dijo la mujer, mirando de nuevo al Rukh que revoloteaba hacia una dirección ¿qué significaba eso? Tal vez el inicio de una despedida…sonrio para mirar a todos sus amigos, unos mas curiosos que otros…dando un largo suspiro, por Maru empezaría una nueva travesia…por aquel que dio su vida por darles camino a un nuevo inicio.

No olvidando con facilidad lo ocurrido, siendo entre susurros mas curiosidad y temor por aquella amiga del pequeño inquilino de su rey, aunque Yamraiha anotaría cada recuerdo que tenia presente…era algo que incluso su rey tenia oculto, tal vez el motivo por el cual ella lo sigue, siguiendo su camino para checar sus campos protectores…esto no pasaría desapercibido, ¿o si?.

XXXXXXX

La puerta se cerro detrás de el de manera automática, la mirada serena de ese antes asesino buscaba el rostro de su líder mientras este se dirigía al asiento de su escritorio, no habían dicho nada durante su camino…solo tratando de calmar a la gente que se acerco a cuestionar lo que ocurrió.

-Aun pretendes que ella se una a nosotros…aun después de lo que te hizo –Jafar no entendía muy bien lo que su jefe a veces pensaba, pero entendía que era capaz de todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo…aferrándose a la promesa que alguna vez hizo, donde su lealtad estaba amarrada a ese hombre.

-Si-contesto Sinbad sin rodeos, con un rostro sombrío, se tomo la cabeza con una seriedad inquietante alarmando un poco a su seguidor –no es nada de que preocuparte Jafar…si puedes dejarme solo, descansare –sonrio con una luz tratando de quedar en soledad.

Jafar solo frunció el ceño un poco preocupado por el estado de su señor, pero si el lo decía entonces no era para que preocuparse, dejando las respuestas y dudas para otra ocasión, ahora teniendo en claro que a pesar de todo el seguía empecinado en tenerla de su lado, apretando los puños con inquietud y asegurándose que la próxima vez no reaccionar como lo hizo hoy aun si Ithnan estuviera a su lado….aunque tenia la pregunta ¿por qué estaban con ella?.

Sinbad solo miro la puerta cerrarse con tranquilidad, se recargo en su silla para luego volver a recargar su cabeza en las manos….tratando de ignorar esa voz alucinante que se hace mas fuerte conforme esa mujer esta presente, aferrándose a la idea de tenerla de su lado, ¿pero porque? Sabia de su fuerza y singularidad….pero que era lo que tenia ella.

Miro esa ventana donde el cielo resplandecía ajeno a lo que paso con anterioridad…. Se rasco la cabeza un poco cansado de lo sucedido para sonreír un poco al recordar a los jóvenes que le traían nostalgia, al menos tenia esas cartas de su parte, un paso a su favor para que ella estuviera de su lado, al menos eso ya era seguro…recordando lo inusual que era la mujer con el Magi.

No solo tendría al cuarto Magi de su favor…si no esa singularidad que no cae ante sus encantos y engaños, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, sacando de un cajón una pequeño cartelón cuya mujer estaba dibujada, ahora entendía que no solo el la buscaba de su lado…si no que Kou también.

-Asi que tu respuesta es no-sonrio para si mismo de dejar esa imagen en su escritorio para mirarla un rato mas –eso lo veremos –sonrio imperceptible no como comúnmente lo miraba la gente a su alrededor, una expresión oscura pero ambiciosa lleno de ansiedad por ver a esa orgullosa mujer estar de su parte…después de todo tenia todo de su lado, mientras el Rukh brillante que siempre lo rodeaba se teñía ligeramente de oscuro, dejando escapar un poco de su manipulación, nadie se resistía a Sinbad después de todo.

XXXXXXXX

-Estas segura de dejarlos ahí-Ithnan estaba un poco atraído por la resolución de la seria mujer, aunque era la primera vez que se mostraba mas cercana a cualquiera –incluso ella quiere a ese Magi –informo.

-El no es cualquier chiquillo y lo sabes, tiene mucho que aprender y conmigo no lo lograra –Alice continuo.

-Entonces solo lo envías a la boca del lobo para que se haga mas fuerte –suspiro el antes mago oscuro para seguir a la mujer –incluso con esa singularidad de Salomón- alzo las cejas, Dunya solo siguió en silencio pues ellos solos se entendían.

-Salomón –susurro Alice no tan convencida de eso ultimo…el no era honesto, ese rey ocultaba algo que no entendía del todo, aun con sus habilidades era confuso…tanta blancura no es normal y eso aplicaba en todos –Es algo que tiene que decir por si mismo-frunció el ceño.

-Si tu lo dices esta bien…supongo que el enano seria una carga para alguien como tu –el antes seguidor de Al-Thamen comento –al menos nuestro plan esta vigente…seria prudente hacer una visita a cierto director –esto tenso a la mujer que estaba con ellos.

-Algo no esta bien y lo sabes Ithnan…aun si el lo llama siento que esto es mas complicado, mas al traerme a mi de tan lejos, ¿cómo s padre se molesto en hacer esto si ya tenían tantas almas corrompidas en Magnostadt? –insinuó Alice –no estoy tan segura que su padre me haya traído –

Ithnan solo la miro ignorando la situación en la que pasaba la antes princesa de Musta'sim -¿Qué quieres decir con esto? Gyokuen estaba segura de esto – ahora no sabia que pensar, mientras el Rukh empezaba a corromperse detrás de ellos.

-Dunya –gruño Alice llamando la atención de la joven –sabes que no debes sucumbir a tu propia venganza…no cuando cosas están en juego –clavo su mirada en la joven quien solo suspiro para inclinarse.

-Lo siento-dijo la antes princesa –es solo que ellos –apretó su puño.

-Se de tu perdida y como antes te lo dije, ese no es el camino para consumirlos…todos han sido títeres de alguien que juega mas arriba –miro el cielo –solo hay que voltear algunos de sus muñecos en su contra…aunque no estoy seguro de cómo ese estúpido hombre juega –miro hacia el punto donde estaba Sindra.

Ithnan y Dunya siguieron su camino, ambos seguros que esto seria mas interesantes que estar jugando de un solo lado, ¿cómo llegaron a estar de acuerdo con ella?, eso era algo que ellos sabrían, seguros de que estaban en el lugar correcto para consumar su venganza, dejando al lado sus sentimientos y uniendo fuerzas.

Alice solo dio un ultimo vistazo para dejar que esas aves revolotearan alegre entre la gente de esa ciudad, era extraño ver como las luces se reunían alrededor de ese umbral…temiendo un poco de la seguridad de esos chicos pero seguros que aprenderían algo importante de esto, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación, y maldiciendo a ese ser que la trajo, ignorando esa ave extravagante que flotaba a lo lejos, confundiéndose con el resto.

XXXXXX

El Rukh se mueve en misteriosas direcciones, pero ese tablero estaba ya colocado de manera estratega donde una persona sonreía por aquel detalle pasándolo por ahora por alto –Muy bien hijo mío…incluso ya muerto te opones a mi –susurro mientras seguía observando como iba dirigido ese nuevo mundo.

Un hombre de larga cabellera aparecía en un espacio indefinido entre varias realidades, sus orejas adornadas por unos aros dorados con una sonrisa discreta al tomarse la barbilla con sumo interés…el Rukh estaba dirigiéndose a un lado, mientras lo oscuro se ocultaba en lo blanco y lo blanco se ocultaba en lo oscuro.

¿Quién de esas fuerzas ganarían? Se pregunto internamente para seguir interesado en aquellas dos irregularidades que aparecían, jugando n papel importante en sus planes…después de todo, era interesante.

xXXXXXXX


	12. NEGRO 12

Lamento tener olvidada esta historia, asi que aunque sea breve traigo un poco del relato de Alice en Magi, gracias por sus comentarios a sus fieles seguidores…

Adelante ¡!

XXXXX

NEGRO 12

Magnostadt se alzaba imponente como lo decían las historias de su maestra, aun con la compañía no quería era algo digno de admirar esa vista, pero algo no estaba bien al parecer, se sentía cierta presión en el aire.

Aladdin miraba con algo de incredulidad como los guardias tomaban muchas precauciones –Oiga Tío…¿qué sucedió?-cuestiono a uno de los guardias mas cercanos, pues el ambiente tenso se podía sentir desde donde estaba y eso que aun no entraba al reino de los magos.

-Niño…no estorbes –gruño el guardia para seguir su camino, mientras varios se miraban tensos y heridos.

-Creo que llegamos en un mal momento –el príncipe de Kou quien acompaño a Aladdin por el camino suspiro en cansancio –te dejo aquí enano…veré al director mientras…tu ve por aquel lado, supongo que deberás preguntar si aun el ingreso es valiod para los nuevos reclutas –sonrió y deseo suerte antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Era un alivio de cierta manera pues de suerte alguien le ayudo cuando estaba cansado de tanto volar, cayendo con uno de los príncipes del imperio Kou…aunque no esperaba que tuviera una actitud un tanto infantil, recordando las trenzas molestas que tuvo que deshacer en ese momento…parecían mas nudos que lo primero.

Suspiro para seguir aunque aun sentía la punzada de curiosidad por lo que fuera estuviera sucediendo, pero no era momento de entrar en detalles…luego lo descubriría ya estando adentro, siguió aun grupo de jóvenes que el sentía tal vez también entraban a la escuela.

-Em… ¿disculpe?-llamo a un joven alto y moreno al cual solo lo miro con algo de molestia –donde puedo entrar a la escuela –pregunto.

-Mira niño…de aquel lado es tu ingreso novato…será mejor que te mantengas alejado –gruño para perderse entre la multitud, por lo que veía podría ser un poco mayor que el…pero siguió sin prestar atención a la manera en que fue respondido, no era su asusto …el solo quería seguir con su plan.

Se acerco a unos guardias que estaban comentando lo sucedido –hubieras visto los destrozos que hizo la mujer…es un insulto para esta gran escuela –llamo la atención esto ultimo viniendo a su mente su amiga…pero era solo que la extrañaba, ¿verdad?, siguió hasta llegar a un punto donde varios se acumulaban.

Ahí se dio cuenta que era el ingreso que esperaba…pasando a los pocos minutos sin problema, fue mas el tiempo que perdió preguntando que lo que paso ahí, siguió y gracias a toda su suerte que logro ingresar sin levantar sospechas, ese día era el primero de muchos en esa escuela, donde esperaba prepararse para lo que fuera…incluyendo el saciar su ansiedad, porque algo presentía de ese lugar…y no era bueno.

XxxxXXXX

Matal Mogamett estaba tenso por lo ocurrido, era impensable que un Goi viniera a atacar a su gente por el simple hecho de sabotear su única arma efectiva contra ellos, nadie se burlaría de el o de su gente, por esos estaba al mando para protegerlos.

Se rasco la barba con una tensión hilarante, frustrado y enojado por lo que fuera era la chica...¿era la persona que hace días sintió? Se cuestiono internamente sabiendo que no había mostrado la mayoría de su energía, ¿por qué vino? Chisto los dientes ante la respuesta no contestada.

Miro hacia el cielo en un intento de calmarse y seguir con su plan, si alguien venia a tentar una guerra contra ellos no saldrían ilesos, apretó sus puños al ver a lo lejos a un miembro de la familia real de Kou, tenia las armas, la magia y el poder para poder hacerle frente a las adversidades…nadie de los suyos estaría por debajo de ningún rey.

Se giro dispuesto a volverse a sentar en su escritorio…pensando de nuevo en aquel encuentro caótico en que termino en una amenaza –Quien se cree que es para disponer de mi experimento –gruño insatisfecho…inclusive aquel que fue el incitador para empezarlo a hacer volvió para echárselo en la cara.

No esperaba que Al Thamen como se hacia llamar y había investigado, le dijera que su experimento era su propia tumba, patrañas…era solo un intento de dejarlo indefenso ante los reyes del mundo…nadie le haría hacerse sentir menos, menos decirle que era un estúpido.

Pero al recordar la mirada pesada de la mujer su coraje decayó a miedo y temor, tapándose el rostro para darse cuenta del sudor frio, amplio sus ojos en un intento de admirar bien lo que en realidad sentía…dando vueltas en el mismo asunto, aquella oscuridad que sintió en el imperio Reim hace tiempo.

Miro sus papeles para tratar de calmarse y olvidarse del asunto, esperando poder encontrar la manera de proteger aquello que tanto su gente como el trabajo, la oscuridad que vacilaba en las entrañas de aquel reino de magos, olvidando la amenaza que la mujer le dio, aquella que le dio tiempo para deshacerse de lo que guardaba, destruyendo el Rukh negro.

XXXXX

Jafar entraba de manera tempestuosa en la gran sala de Sinbad, era algo muy importante que no tuvo el tacto para despertarlo de su sueño profundo, no era que tenia la intención de hacerlo de ese modo…pero era necesario.

-Que paso Jafar-con una actitud descuidada al bostezar, pero la mirada seria de su segundo al mando le hizo entender que era algo severo, enderezándose para recibir el informe.

-La han visto Sinbad…a esa mujer –gruño con desprecio al entregar una carta enviada desde uno de los reinos añadidos a la alianza de los siete mares, Jafar había comprobado la nota a la brevedad para notificarle a su rey.

-Ya veo…siempre haciendo amigos –arqueo la ceja Sinbad al terminar de leer la carta, esbozando una sonrisa aturdiendo a su seguidor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Sinbad?-frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su rey- hemos estado buscándola entre los reinos aliados y es lo que contestas, es peligrosa y lo sabes –estaba frustrado ante la reacción inesperada…¿era solo un juego? Casi lo mato en mas de una ocasión, recordando su primer y segundo encuentro…además de no mostrar dolor ante la muerte de Maru.

-Vamos agradeció a dos de mis generales, dale algo de beneficio –comento despreocupado al levantarse y ver a través de ese gran ventanal, era un caos ese dia y lo seguirá siendo, su interés no cambiaba a pesar de diferentes sucesos y la marcha de Aladdin y el resto.

Jafar frunció el ceño recordando sus palabras, apretando sus puños –Sin –carraspeo ante la mirada perdida de su señor.

-Tiene a un miembro de Al-Thamen además que un sobreviviente del reino de Musta'sim-recordó las palabras de su general mago, cosas interesantes estaban pasando y tenia que hacer algo para alcanzar su propio destino…seria interesante si esa mujer estuviera de su lado.

El antes asesino no entendía el porque Sinbad había usado todas sus conexiones para dar con esa mujer, era mas un reto personal que algo mas ¿verdad?, era engreída, insolente, peligrosa…todo lo que una mujer no debía de tener…al menos que fuera de alguna etnia diferente.

-Dile al rey que la reciba...-se giro para sacar de su cajón la hoja que trajo consigo del imperio Kou, aquella que utilizo para poder boletinarla alrededor de la alianza y allegados –y que la entretenga el tiempo necesario para volverse a comunicar conmigo –sonrió.

-Sinbad no puede retenerla por mucho tiempo, leíste la carta ..¿no?, el rey se siente presionado con ese hecho…además que se esconde con facilidad inclusive de sus magos – Jafar grito casi incrédulo de la petición, era absurdo mantener a alguien como ella.

-Esta bien…será mejor monitorearla-era como si hubiera olvidado ese detalle, sonrió ante su descuido, era emocionante de manera extraña…como si fuera un excitante juego del gato y raton, cuyo papel aun no era revelado en totalidad, esa mujer pronto aparecería, el destino lo tenia predicho, ¿verdad?

Jafar se despidió ante el silencio de su señor, era mejor no molestarlo ante la mirada de aquel cartel, estaba preocupado por la obsesión que el de pelo morado tenia hacia esa peligrosa mujer, esperaba que fuera su imaginación y solo sea que la quiere de general, esperaba muy en el fondo que fuera eso.

XxxxxXXXXXX

Alice miraba en algún punto del desierto con insistencia algún punto, donde un reino de magos se alzaba lleno de orgullo, ajeno por completo a lo que aguardaban sus entrañas –No creo que hagan caso a lo que dijiste –Ithnan comento despreocupado al acercarse –en serio pensé por un momento que tu misma te encargarías de eso –frunció el ceño.

-Mi asunto no es por la fuerza y solo fue una advertencia, no tengo intenciones de iniciar una guerra que no tiene fin, ellos tienen la oportunidad de cambiar y se las di – Alice comento ausente.

-Aunque la manera en que peleo…creí que era capaz de acabar con todos esos magos –Dunya comento con algo de odio retenido, siendo mirada por la mujer –es verdad –hizo puchero.

Alice se quedo en silencio sin escuchar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo detrás de ella, Dunya e Ithnan se llevaban bien…era como un padre y una hija, cuya venganza estaba olvidando ante la fuerza de voluntad de la mujer, era una molestia pero no se despegaban de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que llego a esa tierra? Se cuestiono recordando con cierto rencor a la reina del imperio Kou, sonrió de medio lado al tratar de sabotear las entrañas del reino de magos, dándoles la oportunidad de actuar por el bien de ese mundo, no era su intención ser una heroína, pero si eso significaba de alguna manera tomar represalias a esa vieja bruja, valía la pena.

Se miro las manos un poco insistente ante las nuevas habilidades que adquirió y que ahora no es tan importante, muchas cosas cambiaron esperando poder volver, aun si pequeños lazos se habían forjado en esas tierras…no era algo que la detuviera, si antes abandono a las personas que conoció, también lo haría ahora, por un bien mayor.

-Creo que tenemos compañía –advirtió Dunya al resto al mirar detrás de ellos, un ejercito del reino vecino se aproximaba…esto no seria fácil al parecer.

XXXXX

Gracias por la espera, lamento no escribir con la frecuencia que antes…pero las musas, el tiempo y la vida real no me permiten estar al 100% en mis historias, dejándolas un poco olvidadas (también al resto), además que aun no supero algunas cosas.

Geme 1 fuera


	13. NEGRO 13

Hola!

Se que me había desaparecido por estos lados, pero espero que disfruten este capitulo después de mucho, se que falta mucho y conforme el manga avanza mas veo el final del mismo, así que perdí mi musa en el transcurso de estos meses…al menos la que estaba preparando este fic.

NEGRO 13: OSCURIDAD

Jafar noto esa mirada en su rey, una por la cual tenia un escalofríos por la espina –Sin- llamo con cautela para que le prestara su atención, pero no era compartida, el miraba la figura a lo lejos como si fuera el juguete que siempre había estado esperando, negó con la cabeza, aun en estos momentos el miraba sus naipes en juego, o al menos los que quería que estuvieran en sus manos.

-No te preocupes Jafar –Masru comento casual mirando a su compañero de años, era verdad y no podría cambiarlo, tenían cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

-Alice –llamo Aladdin cuando diviso lo que Sinbad observaba a pesar de la crisis del momento, en todo ese tiempo no la había visto, aunque juraba que por ella Magnostadt estaba alterado el día que llego.

-Niño-llamo con una ligera sonrisa adornando su estoico rostro, el niño se quedo quieto por un momento ante esa nueva reacción…pues su cabeza ahora caía en manos de la mujer –Veo que no encuentran una manera de salir de esta –miro hacia la criatura que se tambaleaba.

-El esta dudando –Llamo el otro mago detrás.

-Aun así se ve muy mal-la ex princesa continuo la platica, los demás miembros de la alianza del mar y Kou miraban a los nuevos "aliados" o al menos eso suponían.

-Yo no puedo hacer mucho…el director y –Aladdin tartamudeo un poco en esto ultimo, la mujer lo miro.

-No es necesario que lo digas, lo veo –se agacho a su altura, miro tanto a Cassim, Alibaba y Morgiana con reconocimiento, faltaba alguien mas pero no lo diría, muchas cosas habían pasado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Ey Alice –llamo Sinbad para tratarse de introducir pero completamente ignorando por la mujer quien avanzo u poco hacia la criatura.

-Que estas tratando de hacer –demando Kouen rápidamente al notar hacia donde iba la mujer, esta no hizo caso de los comentarios para ir hacia el ser, quien de nuevo tomaba el rumbo con el que inicio.

El viento soplaba conforme la oscuridad de nuevo caía hacia la tierra, amenazando a todos los cercanos –Ya es demasiado tarde –Aladdin se cubría el rostro conforme sentía que de nuevo pasaba lo mismo que hace tiempo, sus esfuerzos hechos trizas aun a pesar del sacrificio de su amigo Titus.

Sinbad trato de mantenerse firme para ver las acciones de la estoica mujer, aquella que lo ha rechazado tantas veces, pero sus ojos ya no podían soportar tanto viento, cubriéndose rápidamente –Jafar –llamo a su amigo en un intento que al menos este pudiera ver algo, pero no , el ya estaba peleando para mantenerse.

El imperio Kouen, la alianza de los siete mares, Aladdin y sus amigos, sentían como todo se volvía mas negro, viento crujiendo a su alrededor mientras el mar y la tierra se apartaban del ser, Al Thamen reía con burla al ver a padre descender una vez mas, todo lo creado por Salomón terminaría por fin…su arrogancia y recuerdo se irían.

Pero de repente un estruendo se escucho haciendo todos caer por la fuerza del impacto, Aladdin fue tomado por Cassim en un intento de que no se fuera con el resto de las rocas, unos segundos que se volvieron horas y todo paro…silencio vino como consecuencia cuando la primera luz del sol se colaba entre toda la oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alibaba al ser el primero en levantarse de su grupo, el chico magi abrió sus ojos con temor y sorpresa al notar los rayos.

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono aturdido al notar que todos los presentes se iban levantando uno a uno entre polvo y escombros, el mar se escuchaba no tan lejos recuperando el terreno perdido por el ser.

-No lo se –Cassim se apoyaba junto a Morgiana, tratando de recuperarse del estruendo.

Además del cansancio por su anterior pelea ahora mostraban golpes y moretones de un arrastre que se llevo incluso a los mas endebles, Sinbad era ayudado por Masru para mirar hacia donde hace unos momentos la oscuridad descendía.

-El mar –Gyouken decía con asombro como el oyó era cubierto de nuevo por el océano, los demás aliados también observaban con distintas expresiones en sus rostros.

-Y la mujer –Ordeno Kouen a el resto de sus aliados, estos buscaron de inmediato y solo se encontraron con las dos personas que antes habían llegado, ahí la mujer estaba entre ambos mirando sus manos para luego dar la espalda.

-Alice-grito sin formalidad Sinbad al notar que la mujer se iba, esta solo lo miro pero siguió su camino, El rey de los mares busco al joven magi en un intento de ver si este repetía lo hecho por el, necesitaba esa carta y el era la única manera de que pudiera detenerse, no es que el no pudiera por la fuerza….pero sentía que empeoraría las cosas.

Kouen se atravesó paso de la mujer, mirándola hacia abajo –tienes mucho que explicar…¿quién eres tu? –demando, el candidato no podía explicar lo que en realidad había sucedido, inclusive todos esos contenedores de reyes no pudieron destruir a la criatura como lo hizo ella….¿que hizo?.

Un silencio se instalo entre los dos, mientras compartían miradas retadoras, sin ceder un ápice.

-Mi hermano te ha hablado contéstale-grito Kouha al notar el silencio entre ambos.

-Eso no es necesario –Alibaba interrumpió al notar la tensión, la alianza de Sinbad se empezaba a reunir con sus propios aliados.

-Es cierto Alice, me gustaría saber que fue exactamente lo que hiciste –el rey de Sindra sonrió con intensidad a la mujer, quien giro a ver a ambos, ahí se empezaban a separar lo que antes era una alianza.

-Elimine el problema y eso es el resumen de lo que hice –Alice miro a ambos, entre protestas de los demás súbditos de ambos reinos y alianzas.

-Esa chica me gusta –declaro una de las aliadas de los siete mares, a veces no le gustaba como Sinbad hacia las cosas pero que alguien lo encarara abiertamente y no solo a el, si no a Kou.

-Nosotros los contenedores reunidos usamos la mayoría de nuestra energía –interrumpió Koumei con paciencia, analizando a la figura femenina, quien no se inmutaba entre tantas grandes personas.

-Eso demuestra la ciega confianza que tienen en tan pocos elementos –Ithnan comenzó la platica ahí reunido con la princesa Dunya, quien fue reconocida de inmediato por todos, quienes en silencio recordaron la catástrofe a su alrededor, ahora posados en lo que antes era parte de su territorio.

-¡Que quisiste decir con eso!-uno de la alianza grito enojado, ofendido por las palabras usadas por el antiguo aliado de Al-Thamen.

-Basta Ithnan no tenemos tiempo para esto –Alice interrumpió la divertida discusión de su colega –Solo hice lo que ustedes no hicieron y con eso se deben conformar –Se giro de nuevo –Niño nos vemos en otro momento, donde no tengas tantos ojos presentes –sonrió hacia Aladdin quien dio un ligero asentamiento de cabeza.

Cassim y Alibaba tragaron grueso al recordar su primera impresión, el primero trato de no demostrarlo pero una ligera gota de sudor frio corría por su frente conforme la mujer ignoraba en la situación en la cual eran dejados.

-Tu niño…tienes mucho que explicar –Kouen ya tenia en sus brazos al pequeño magi, con un ligero gesto de victoria tras esto, las tensiones crecieron mas conforme Sinbad daba algunos comentarios no tan pacíficos respecto a su verdadero propósito ahí.

-Esta bien dejarlo así –Dunya miraba con curiosidad a las personas que estaban detrás.

-No es como si te preocupara –comento Alice con sequedad.

-Si lo se, pero tal vez pensé que a ti si –la antigua princesa se encogió de hombros.

-Es Alice de la que hablamos –frunció el ceño Ithnan acostumbrado a la falta de tacto de la mujer –pero se que ellos se las arreglaran –

-No me era conveniente quedarme tanto tiempo –suspiro un poco cansada la mujer, tratando de no reflejar los efectos que tenia el haber suprimido la oscuridad –era demasiadas energías oscuras –se miro la mano la cual temblaba.

-¿Estarás bien?-cuestiono la chica en su gesto siempre sereno ahora mostraba preocupación, Ithnan era mas curiosos por la muestra de debilidad.

-Solo necesito descansar-Alice frunció el ceño era la primera vez que se sentía así desde que llego, tal vez a pesar de poder manejar el Rukh negro esto excedía sus limites, aun si viniera de otra dimensión…seguía siendo humana.

XXXXXXX

Era la primera vez que Aladdin se mostraba ansioso por la decisión de Sinbad en apoyar incondicionalmente al reino de Magnostadt después de la catástrofe –Es la primera vez que te veo inquieto de esa manera –Cassim entraba a la recamara donde se hospedaban, desde hace días notaba lo distraído del chico y que algo le molestaba, Alibaba había ido con Morgiana a alguna parte antes de que partieran a la cumbre en unos meses.

-Bueno –Aladdin se rasco la nuca al verse atrapado, para soltar un largo suspiro…se acerco al chico para mirar a su alrededor y checar el pasillo vacío, para sospechosamente cerrar la puerta.

-Eso fue extraño-declaro el chico de rastas para cruzar los brazos de manera ansiosa, era algo que lo caracterizaba su falta de paciencia.

-Bueno es que no quiero que escuchen lo que tengo que decir, eres el primero que lo pregunta y no pensé ser tan obvio –miro el suelo el niño como si este le dijera que esperar.

-Y bien –gruño el compañero, exaltando al peli azul.

-Bueno, yo se de la cumbre y preparativos –suspiro –pero últimamente siento muy extraño el Rukh alrededor del tio Sinbad –declaro su molestia.

-Es un hombre del cual tenemos que tener cuidado –Cassim ya lo sabia desde el principio, el niño también.

-Como mucha gente no te agrada, yo pensé que era normal –esta declaración hizo que el de raspas se ofendiera lanzándole un golpe en la cabeza –pero es cierto –se sobo.

-No era necesario tu comentario-gruño –pero algo mas te molesta verdad –cuestiono –la ayuda al reino de los magos –frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, me parece muy noble de su parte…pero siento que hay algo mas escondido, eh aprendido con Alice que no todo puede ser tan blanco y negro –explico.

-Puede ver intensiones ocultas –miro por la ventana Cassim –también comente mis molestias a Alibaba, pero el confía en que es mi imaginación, que es solo para ayudar a un reino que lo necesita-

-Yo también quiero creer –se encogió de hombros el niño para sentarse y juguetear con sus pies –me emociona que mi maestra este alegre de regresar a su lugar de origen –

-Si, pero esos lazos te unen a un solo rey –Cassim declaro –sea lo sea que nos reveles en la cumbre, siento que desatara algo que se esta formando en las sombras –

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono el niño.

-Notaste que Hakuryuu no estaba entre los aliados de Kou –explico el de raspas –ni tampoco se apareció ese magi oscuro que esta obsesionado con Sinbad –se recargo en la ventana –algo no esta bien –declaro.

-No lo se –suspiro el niño –El Rukh se ha mostrado tranquilo al menos aquí en Sindria-

-Pero es tu alcance, no puedes saber que hay mas allá del Rukh –Cassim apretó sus puños –a veces me siento como si alguien estuviera al tanto de lo que hacemos, algo grande va a pasar y no se como reaccionar –

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan intuitivo e incomodo, pensé que era el único –Aladdin declaro.

-Desde que ella volvió a aparecer y destruyo esa cosa, no se que pensar –Cassim frunció el ceño –algo no esta bien y eh estado incomodo, como si yo no tuviera el derecho de estar aquí por algo –

-Pero eres nuestro amigo –Aladdin declaro un poco preocupado por los comentarios del chico.

-Lo se y gracias por eso –se ablando –pero si ustedes no pudieron con la criatura y solo esa mujer lo destruyo tan rápido, ¿qué podemos esperar mas adelante?, ella no me da confianza –

-Ella es buena –Aladdin defendió –de echo eh estado tratando de buscarla….el Rukh no la encuentra y yo quisiera que viera lo que tengo que decir –se encogió de hombros.

-Lo se, pero aun me siento vulnerable –Cassim tomo la cabeza del chico para estrujarla –solo tu te muestras tranquilo a su alrededor, por eso te envidio –gruño.

-Ah, quieres ser su amigo –dijo el niño distraídamente, ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza.

-No digas estupideces-gruño el de raspas –solo quisiera ser tan ajeno a su esencia como tu, no afectarme por alguien como ella –

-No eres el único-el peli azul decía entre lagrimas de dolor –Alibaba, Morgiana, Sable y todos se muestran un poco distantes con ella –

-Solo Sinbad es el único que por alguna razón, al menos las veces que los eh visto juntos quiere hablarle –Cassim se cruzo de brazos –el planea algo con ella, como si le faltara una pieza en su juego –

-A veces no entiendo como hablas –Aladdin se cruzo de brazos.

-A veces no se porque soy tu amigo –Cassim gruño para levantarse –pero bueno gracias por contarme tus penas –se sonrió de lado –espero que platicarlas conmigo hayan aliviado un poco tu peso, sea lo que estés ocultando al resto –

-Gracias Cassim –dijo con informalidad el chico, quedando solo de nuevo en sus pensamientos…tal vez no era tan malo esperar después de todo, pues sabia que no estaba solo, al menos no del todo.

XXXXXX

-Ella aun no despierta –Dunya cuestiono en alguna parte del mundo.

-No –Ithnan declaro preocupado.

-Eso es malo –frunció el ceño la princesa.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que disipo al contenedor de Padre, era lo menos que pudiera esperar –el ex Al Thamen comento mientras se sentaba en ese cuarto silencioso-¿Qué has sabido de afueras?-cuestiono.

-No mucho, creo que se están preparando para una cumbre todos los reinos –la chica había ido a investigar los últimos acontecimientos después de notar movimientos alrededor de lo que era su reino –El rey de Sindria esta detrás de la organización –

-Solo espero que ella despierte para entonces-Ithnan suspiro –me gustaría ver la cara de todos entrando a la cumbre sin permiso ni invitación –sonrió de medio lado.

-Siempre tan maldoso –contesto la chica.

-Solo curioso por la falta de tacto de nuestra colega –se encogió de hombros –hace las cosas mas interesantes…mas confusas para todos –

-Cuando piensas que es un aliado te tira por la borda –La joven se sentó de nuevo dispuesta a esperar junto a su compañeros, ambos esperando que tal vez puedan encontrar la manera de entrar a la cumbre, para ver que era lo que el niño tenia que decir, aunque uno de ellos temía lo que era….viendo la figura que estaba postrada en la cama, su gesto calmado reflejaba una quietud engañadora, pero era algo que solo ellos sabían.

XXXXXX

-Ya hemos terminado los preparativos –Sinbad decía a lo lejos en su barco, divisando su reino…su hogar.

-¿Hemos?-gruño Jafar sabiendo lo que batallo para que dicho hombre prestara atención a los detalles.

-Si –con una sonrisa contesto haciendo molestar al segundo a su mando.

-Algo te molesta –cuestiono sabiendo que detrás de esa sonrisa algo no estaba bien.

-Masru me comenta que no la ha encontrado –se encogió de hombros dicho hombre.

-Aun estas empecinado en tratar con esa mujer –arqueo la ceja, pensó que lo había olvidado.

-Vamos ella es parte de este mundo, le conviene estar al tanto de la reunión –El rey se cruzo de brazos para sentir esa brisa –esperaría menos si no la invitara –

-Ella no se unirá-declaro Jafar –te lo ha hecho saber toda estas veces –

-Tengo curiosidad de saber como destruyo esa cosa –su rostro se puso tenso al igual que Jafar –tantos contenedores y la intervención de Aladdin y no pudo deshacerlo….ella solo vino y a pesar de la fuerza-recordó todo lo vivido ese día –ya no estaba –

-Lo se, también Kouen se dio cuenta por eso trato de detenerla –Jafar suspiro – ella no esta dentro de nuestras normas…no respeta a nadie que este al nivel de un rey –

-Y eso la hace mejor –su gesto era aun tenso –esto es una apuesta –sonrió lobunamente dejando ver su verdaderas intenciones, ignorando por completo el extraño color del Rukh a su alrededor…algo oscuro empezaba a emanar.

Jafar solo negó con la cabeza…sabiendo a lo que se refería, esa mujer era una molestia mas cuando su rey se pone en ese plan que le recordaba los malos momentos –Espero que todo termine bien –susurro el hombre para girarse y prepararse para el desembarque dejando a su rey solo con sus pensamientos y planes.

XXXXX

Gracias por la lectura a la próxima será al cumbre y guerra….espero escribir pronto, aunque no se cuando, espero que la vida mortal no me quite mi tiempo demasiado

Saludos y Geme 1 fuera


	14. Chapter 14

14

No era agradable a simple vista, Yunnan siempre tuvo curiosidad por esa singularidad que fue traída por cierta organización para sembrar el caos, sabia de su existencia y origen pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para encararla…ahí Alice como era llamada tenia unos ojos profundos e inexpresivos.

Dio un largo suspiro ante la intensidad de miradas alrededor de la cumbre, cuya misión concluyo con el relato del fin del que era conocida como Alma Torán, todos estallaron en discusiones ante la idea que Aladdin era descendiente de ese gran y único rey, conocido como Salomón…ahora la historia dio un giro ante la intervención de cierta mujer.

La imponencia, su tranquilidad y actitud ajena eran una calma inusual ante los gritos anteriores, todos miraron con cierta acusación recordando la ultima vez que la observaron, ahora se notaba un poco mas desgastada…cansada, pero igual de imponente.

-¡Alice!-grito Aladdin al reconocerla, aunque su gesto era de sorpresa…pues estaban seguros que los magos de Sinbad se encargaron de poner protección extra a esa sede.

-Niño –saludo la mujer para mirar a su alrededor –Creo que me perdí de algo –comento casual.

-De todo –Alibaba saludo al acercarse, era un alivio de cierta manera ante la explosión de acusaciones a su amigo, Cassim, Morgiana y Sable hacían lo mismo, al igual que Ithnan y la anterior princesa de Dunya.

-Espero que nada importante –Alice no hizo ningún movimiento, todos los demás ajenos a ese circulo empezaron a divagar en cuanto a la mujer…recordando lo impertinente que era ante el que consideraban únicos reyes.

Sinbad no hizo ningún movimiento, a lo lejos observaba confiado y con oscura intención como la mujer se movía entre ellos como si nada pasara, sin intenciones de saludar o preguntar sobre lo que sucedió.

-Sin –llamo Jafar al ver el extraño silencio de su rey, incluso Kouen no hizo ningún movimiento analizando por completo desde su posición a la recién llegada.

-Ithnan – Dunya susurro a su compañero, ambos mirando con precaución a los reyes…este se mostro serio, pero no dijo nada mas….aun cuando Alibaba menciono algunas cosas de sus pasado.

Aladdin no dijo nada mas…pero igual que Cassim noto ese algo en la situación a su alrededor, incluso mas cuando Sinbad se acerco no con su típico rostro animado, en un afán de coquetear con la mujer.

-Creo que deberías explicar el como ingresaste aquí –con una mirada severa acuso el rey de Sindria, la mujer ni siquiera giro a verlo.

-Ese es mi asunto –comento fríamente, Jafar iba a interceder pero fue detenido para su sorpresa por Masru.

Sharrkan por su parte chisto los dientes, pero igual manera detenido por su amiga Yamuraiha, confiando en las acciones de su rey, los enviados del imperio Reim se mantuvieron ajenos a cualquier iniciativa de ataque, mas Mu la primera vez que la vio, igual de imponente sin confirmar los rumores a su alrededor.

-Es cierto mujer…debes de explicarte también –Kouen entraba en escena, todos rodeando a los recién llegados…mientras Alibaba trataba de calmar los ánimos entre el grupo, la cumbre se estaba intensificando.

-Explicar…yo –Alice arqueo su ceja lentamente, sin inmutarse de la presión de tantas personas imponentes…no cediendo ningún centímetro ni siquiera bajar su mirada, era la misma de siempre al menos pensó Cassim, quien no sabia si era bueno o malo, con sus nulas actitudes diplomáticas.

-Solo vine al notar que terminaron –Alice menciono seriamente –no tenia intenciones d escuchar un relato del pasado distante…no me interesa –admitió, Ithnan y Dunya suspiraron al darse cuenta de la realidad del asunto, ya que se habían inventado una gran historia y esperaban pelea…pero solo un viento distante soplo en ese lugar.

Ninguno de los tres magis dijeron nada…Aladdin estaba dispuesto a explicar un resumen si Alice estaba interesada, pero teniendo en cuenta el aliado que tenia, tal vez ella sabia, pero los reyes no se quedarían así...menos con los desplantes que hacia la mujer a Kouen y Sinbad, querían saber que era en realidad, que hizo y que alcance tenia.

-Tenemos derecho de saber si eres o no una amenaza –acuso Sinbad manteniendo su voz fría y oscura, cruzando los brazos para notar su estatus actual.

-¿Tu eres una amenaza? –Ithnan interrumpió cuestionando al rey, con algo de curiosidad…Alice por su parte no contesto a la acusación, solo siguió mirando a la distancia, como si en realidad no importaba si estaba rodeada, ella solo fue ahí, por sus propios asuntos.

Sinbad frunció el ceño ligeramente y el resto del reino de Sindria se sintió ofendido por tal pregunta, solo ligeras burlas resonaron por parte del otro imperio, pero este solo lo miro planamente –Yo no soy una amenaza –recalco el rey ante la interrupción.

-Entonces ella es lo mismo –Dunya volteo la cara al denotar su enojo, puede que Ithnan y Alice no lo mostraban…pero ella si, siendo la mas sentimental del grupo.

-Aladdin…me gustaría preguntarte algo –Alice pidió al joven magi, este se sorprendió por que fuera llamado por su nombre, haciéndolo feliz de cierta manera.

-Hemos venido aquí en la cumbre para saber los secretos del pasado….y creo pertinente que también tenemos derecho de saber si tu estas involucrada con Alma Torán –Sinbad no quito el dedo del renglón, la mujer no se iría tan fácilmente…aun si era señalada como otra singularidad.

Mu Alexius frunció el ceño ante la insistencia del rey de los siete mares, pero el también tenia que admitir que estaba curioso…las primeras impresiones no se olvidan y ella aun le debía algunas cosas de su encuentro en tierra de gladiadores.

Sinbad no cedió ante su terquedad y de cierta manera y por primera vez en la reunión Kouen estaba de acuerdo incluso Koumei estaba interesado en esa parte, todos con el mismo objetivo saber que era en realidad la mujer.

Alice se inclino con levedad alzando la barbilla con fuerza, sus ojos no parpadearon incluso al chocar contra los del rey de Sindria….y por primera vez el hombre recibió una sombra de sonrisa dirigida a el…esto le hizo bajar un poco su guardia, pero cuando menos acordó una extraña arma estaba siendo apuntada a su frente.

Sharrkan, Drakon y los demás miembros de la casa de Sinbad ya estaban con sus armas desenvainadas ante el giro inesperado, muchos de los cuales fueron imposibilitados por una sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, aquella que era reconocida en las aparición de la mujer, Yamurahai cayo de rodillas al igual que Pisti por la presión.

-No te lo volveré a repetir –Alice no se inmuto aun cuando el Rukh se estaba tiñendo de negro conforme los segundos pasaron, solo para ser interrumpidos por Judal que aparecía rompiendo lo que quedaba del escudo que alzaron para proteger la cumbre.

-Oh, vaya…creo que interrumpo algo –se burlo desde el lugar donde se encontraba de manera interesada al punto donde estaba la tensión….todos lo miraron –Sigan…sigan –animo siendo desechado….anunciando el punto a su interrupción…la rebelión contra el actual gobierno del imperio Kou.

XXXXX

Alice no era del tipo de personas sentimental y cercana a alguno de los que vivían en ese mundo, al menos eso sentía desde que llego…nunca pidió ayuda aun cuando sus habilidades eran nueva y la llamaran singularidad.

Ella no pidió venir a ese mundo, tenia mejores cosas por las cuales pelear de regreso a casa, Umbrella era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en los últimos años, tenia una hija producto de una de sus clones, con vidas inducidas por parte de esa asociación a la cual odiaba demasiado.

No sabia como reaccionar a este tipo de situaciones, siempre los hombres que amo o que le interesaban o eran traidores o se convertían en Némesis, dio un largo suspiro interno para arquear esa ceja ante la mano extendida que se alzaba delante de ella.

¿Cómo cambiaron las cosas? Se cuestiono internamente, antes encañono al rey y ahora le ofrecía algo mas que ser parte de su reino…ser su reina, se burlaría si fuera el caso…bueno aunque en realidad tanto Ithnan se carcajeaba a su lado y Dunya se ponía colorada en el otro…mucho de los miembros de la familia de Sinbad estaban sorprendidos por la propuesta…ahora solo ellos siendo testigos de esa petición, en lo que fue la sede.

-Sinbad –Jafar no sabia como reaccionar…esperaba todo de su rey, pero esto era completamente nuevo, miro a la mujer quien solo miraba esa mano puesta delante de ella, como si con esa acción la haría desaparecer, incluso la pistola bajo ante ese cambio de ambiente.

-Los dos somos singularidades…es normal para nosotros ser algo mas que simple aliados –llego a esa torcida conclusión el rey.

Yamurahai estaba roja –Pero su majestad…matrimonio es demasiado –se tapo el rostro ante esas palabras…incluso Sharrkan se mostraba incomodo, Drakon solo frunció el ceño y Masru incluso esbozo un ligero o en su boca.

En verdad que esto era extraño, Alice frunció el ceño –No se lo que planees con esto… pero que te hacia creer que aceptare esta estupidez –golpeo esa mano con firmeza en sus palabras, denotando el rechazo total a lo que era la propuesta de matrimonio hecha por ese hombre…algo le molestaba, pues su gesto era diferente al que esperaba, se mostraba seguro.

-Eso lo veremos dentro de poco –Sinbad dijo seguro al notar como la mujer se giraba dispuesta a marchar, no dejándose llevar por los insultos que volaban a su dirección, siendo detenido por el propio rey.

Jafar y Masru se quedaron en silencio ante esa seguridad de su señor, últimamente se mostraba realmente su verdadero rostro y aunque este plan no lo esperaban, no sabían el porque Sinbad se mostraba completamente ajeno al rechazo, mirando desaparecer esa figura.

-Bien…tenemos que hacer nuestros arreglos –dijo finalmente al asegurarse que esa presencia se marchaba, aun Ithnan y Dunya se mostraron renuentes a la dirección del líder de los siete mares, todos aceptaron para desaparecer instantáneamente, tenían que aparecer en cierto reino…después de todo era el inicio de un gran cambio, para un bien mayor.

XXXXXXX

Hakuei Ren nunca fue una chica usualmente aventurera y al menos eso reconocía Ithnan al verla parada frente a su escondite…¿cómo lo supo? En realidad no sabían, pero algo no estaba bien…y lo supo al notar a Dunya tirada en sus pies, frunció el ceño –Oh vaya…solo era un estorbo –continuo casual la mujer con cierto aire de inocencia.

-Hakuei o como prefieres que te llame –Acuso con rapidez el anterior miembro de Al Thamen con cierta precaución –Gyokuen…o como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Arba? –cuestiono con cierta calma.

-Vaya…vaya, era de esperarse de mi antiguo aliado –la mujer se descaro.

-No te preguntare como te enteraste de nosotros – Ithnan estaba preparado para pelear, pero aunque las posibilidades eran mínimas tendría que dar tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta y pudiera irse, Alice no había estado bien los últimos días… durmiendo demasiado para reponerse aun de absorber el anterior contendor de padre, las consecuencias aun le pesaban, por Dunya no podía hacer mas…ella ya no se encontraba entre los vivos, causándolo un cierto nudo en la garganta….con cierta culpabilidad por llegar tarde.

-Así que estas dispuesto a vengar a esta princesa –Hakuei deformaba su rostro conforme pateo el cuerpo de la antes princesa de Musta'sim, confirmando las sospechas de Ithnan… este sentía lastima por ella, se había acostumbrado a sus típicas platicas adolecentes, tenia un futuro…tenia planes, ahora desechos por tratar de ganar tiempo para que el mago hiciera lo necesario para que se diera cuenta de la presencia intrusiva.

Ithnan apretó el báculo que traía consigo, no dejándose llevar por sentimentalismos –Supongo que no vienes a hablar como en los viejos tiempos…Arba –ambos se miraron con cautela, no sabiendo quien lanzaría el primer ataque, el reencuentro de los bastones divinos no era lo que parecía y estaba lejos de ser amigable.

-Supongo que no –continuo la mujer, lanzo un primer hechizo con fuerza siendo repelido...ambos enfrascándose en una pelea llevándose consigo los alrededores, era un alivio que estuvieran en las afueras de un pueblo desconocido alejado de la mirada de los imperios que querían cuestionar a Alice, estruendos, rayos…magia brillaron esa noche.

-Haz mejorado Ithnan –aplaudió Hakuei como si de un entrenamiento se tratara –era lo que esperaba de uno de los 72 bastones divinos –se burlo, recordando su vida en Alma Torán.

-Bueno… puedo decir que tu sigues igual de fuerte –se encogió de hombros el mago, lanzando un ataque para comenzar la refriega de nuevo, los ajenos no sabían que hacer, civiles corrían lejos de aquella pelea tratando de mantenerse con vida, sin saber el porque se desataba ese suceso.

Ithnan por un momento pensó que había librado la batalla, conforme el cansancio se hacia evidente en ambos contrincantes, conjuro tras conjuro, uno tan complejo como el otro denotaba su nivel de experiencia, años por los cuales fueron aliados…el mago no sabia en que momento llego apreciar esa libertar que Alice le dio, pero ahora no podía dejarla simplemente así…aun si en un inicio fue obligado le debía algo, al menos esa sensación tenia, aferrándose a esa oportunidad aunque fuera mínima.

Si Alice en su estado caía en manos de Arba no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, ella era un regalo de padre…que absorbió el anterior contenedor, fue cuando la ecuación cuadro por completo al notar una espada atravesarle el torso, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre, mirando de manera mecánica hacia atrás solo para chocar con unos ojos dorados –Tu –acuso para sentir ese dolor extenderse por su cuerpo soltando el bastón que hasta hace poco usaba.

-Es una lastima que muriera la princesa –Sinbad dijo con una pisca de sentimiento al notar el cuerpo caído de la joven –pero contigo es diferente –sus ojos se oscurecieron al mago, quien solo sintió mas fuerza en la empuñadura que hacia retorcerse mas por esa sensación que quemaba sus sentidos.

-Oh, vaya mi rey… no pensé tardarme tanto –inocentemente se excuso la mujer, su cansancio estaba en el rostro…pero este se reponía y deformaba con una sonrisa burlona al que ahora estaba empalado…Ithnan estaba sorprendido –no sabias –se tapo el rostro –el es nuestro verdadero padre…nuestro señor –

-¿Qu-ue? –la espada abandono ese cuerpo mientras la oscuridad empezaba a inundar sus sentidos, los últimos pensamientos de Ithnan fueron llenos de preocupación y duda respecto al cambio repentino de antagonistas en la historia…ahora entendía todo, Sinbad era el verdadero regalo de Padre…entonces ¿qué era Alice?.

Era una lastima de cierta manera…ahora que empezaba de nuevo a apreciar su vida con la esperanza de que al terminar este camino a recorrer junto a Alice y Dunya, sonrió levemente mientras la muerte aparecía mas cercana…cayendo junto a unos centímetros de la antigua princesa derrocada, se arrastro un poco para acercarse, quería susurrarle una disculpa ante de desaparecer…de morir, pero de nuevo la espada se encajo en su espalda impidiéndole seguir su rumbo.

-Tan cruel rey –susurro al alzar su mano siendo pisada por el hombre, el antes noble rey de Sindria se quitaba esa mascara para ofrecerle la mirada mas oscura y llena de rencor al mago caído, ante las carcajadas siniestras de la otra mujer, que miraba como entretenimiento las hazañas de ese.

-Tu no tienes derecho a alguna petición –aplasto la mano con fuerza retorciéndola con lentitud –ni una despedida -

Ithnan no lo culpaba, miro de nuevo a Dunya, su rostro mostro una sonrisa calmada aun ante el esfuerzo que esta significaba por el dolor de esa espada que de nuevo era empuñada por el hombre…su mano estaba rota ante la ira de el –Así que este es el verdadero contenedor de padre –susurro como ultimo – estaré esperando este desenlace desde el otro lado –se recargo pesadamente.

Sinbad frunció el ceño ante la mirada llena de paz de ese mago antes de desaparecer y dejar atrás un pequeño muñeco, pisándolo con el mismo resentimiento que antes le lleno-Mi señor…es acaso que ya termino –se inclino Hakuei, para mirar con desprecio los fragmentos destruidos de Ithnan –Tenemos que reunirnos con ella…espera –miro como el Rey le pasaba de largo.

En un lejano y recóndito tejaban que estaba protegido por conjuros hechos por Ithnan, debilitados tras su muerte…también algunas extrañas herramientas hechas por Rukh negro, cediendo ante el verdadero señor, descendiente de David, con un ligero movimiento la puerta rechino al mostrar dentro de el el cuerpo inconsciente de esa mujer.

Arba coloco su mano en el rostro analizando en silencio la situación –así que ella absorbió todo el Rukh de padre –sonrió al notar como Sinbad pasaba de largo, ligeras chispas chocaron, pero el rey no se dejaría vencer rápidamente, la antes Hakuei veía con interés esto.

-Te dije antes que lo verías-Sinbad se sentó a su lado –¿ella no despertara? –cuestiono a la silenciosa maga quien solo acepto desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Ella esta peleando contra el Rukh de padre…esto le consume mucha energía –se encogió de hombros –puede haber sido regalo de padre traído para facilitar su descenso, era su destino y con el esta peleando –arqueo la ceja.

-Destino…eh –el Rukh negro empezó a inundar el cuarto, esparciendo el mismo sentimiento de temor a todos, incluso Arba tuvo dificultades ante esa esencia…maldecía eso, pero se sorprendió mas al notarla despierta y con arma apareciendo justo enfrente de Sinbad.

-Tu que haces aquí –cuestiono con cierta frialdad, pero para su sorpresa su mano no se movió…algo no estaba bien conforme la distancia se acorto entre ambos, pero ella era orgullosa y no tenia miedo –así que te mostraras como en verdad eres…por fin – su arma ya estaba sobre el hombro del rey, ambos mirándose en silencio…Alice se esforzó mucho pero esa sensación le albergo –Maldición –gruño.

-Es nuestro destino el que llama –recito Sinbad –Soy la reencarnación de David en esta tierra para pelear contra la voluntad egoísta de Salomón…-se acerco mas, sabiendo controlar lo que después de todo era para el -tu fuiste traída para mi…por la voluntad de su señor….ahora de nuevo te pregunto, ¿serás mi reina? –cuestiono.

Alice frunció el ceño, sus manos no se movían…incluso su mirada no se apartaba de ese hombre, quien se mostraba seguro de lo que decía –así que tu fuiste el que me trajiste…¿por qué a mi? –cuestiono con cierta burla.

Sinbad sonrió levemente con orgullo al tomar ese rostro con fuerza, Alice se mostro ligeramente molesta por este echo, el verse tan débil y manejable…el Rukh no obedecía sus ordenes por alguna razón…el era el culpable –te lo diré de nuevo…no estoy interesada en ser la reina de nada, tengo mejores cosas por las cuales ocuparme –sonrió levemente… el rechazado rey hizo lo mismo, sorprendiéndola por lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, sintiendo esa respiración incomoda.

-Tu antigua voluntad me rechaza –susurro con lentitud para mirarla de nuevo –pero por la voluntad de aquel que te trajo… te reclamo como mía –Alice abrió los ojos al sentir esos labios succionar su propia razón, sus recuerdos, su escancia misma…la oscuridad y el Rukh sobrevolaba ante la mirada curiosa de Arba por el desenlace.

Sinbad ya entendía el porque su obsesión, el porque el la estaba buscando desde el momento que la conoció, ahora entendiendo su verdadero papel en ese tablero con el fin de hacer un mundo ideal tenia que tener una con la misma fuerza….esa mujer que fue traía de un mundo lleno de conflicto, con la destreza necesaria para moverse y no dejarse intimidar por ninguno de ellos…ella era suya, traída para dar el equilibrio necesario a su fuerza.

Segundos minutos…un beso que duro para siempre conforme Alice se perdía en el -¿y bien? –cuestiono de nuevo para alzar ese rostro aturdido, la mujer se mostraba silenciosa -¿quieres ser mi reina? –cuestiono de nuevo.

Alice lo miro con la misma frialdad…pero algo no era ella misma, pasaron segundos pero esta abrió la boca con un ligero sonido –Si…mi rey –acepto en silencio, el Rukh la había traicionado, aquello que manejo desde su ingreso a ese mundo le hacia presa del deseo de un rey que se aferraba a una falsa paz, Sinbad estaba contento…por fin ambas singularidades estaban unidas…blanco y negro….por ahora.

XXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo…tratare de no dejarlo olvidado ante la falta de musas, pero estamos aquí y ante los giros inesperados del manga, perdi un poco el camino, espero retomarlo mientras avance este mundo genial.

Gracias a los comentarios anteriores…y si, estamos vivos aun.

Geme 1 fuera


End file.
